Discovering You
by Shantel Lukasik
Summary: The boys have been in the Glade a year. Antoinette was instructed to tell only the leader she is a girl. How long can a girl pretend to be a boy before the truth comes out? And when it does, how will the other boys react? Antoinette must discover who to trust and who truly has her best interests in mind. Is it Gally, Newt, or Minho? Only her heart can tell her who it belongs to.
1. Chapter 1

"Tell only the leader you are not a boy."

Those words were just visible in the dim light. She shivered and crumpled the paper in her hand. That was all she had. That was all she knew. She was a she. And wherever she was going, those who awaited were not to know. The box in which she cowered was rising steadily enough up a shaft. Lights along the sides passed through her eyesight to be replaced by the next set. Shoving the paper into her baggy pants pockets, she looked down at her body. Her shirt was of a dark green, one size too large for her frame. Brown boots covered her feet. She suddenly touched her hair. Not short, but not long either. Waves fell to just about her mid-neck. She could pass for a long haired male, she assumed. A tremor of terror racked her body, making her shiver again and curled tightly into a ball. She cringed as a loud sound began to get closer and closer. Looking up, she saw the oncoming wall of the shaft. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply just as the box stopped. She thought her heart would do the same.

She squeezed her eyes tighter as she heard the box open and felt light searing the backs of her eyelids. Voices could be heard around her. A few laughs, multiple murmurs, and then the sound of solid boots hitting the floor of the box. She opened her eyes, only to squint. Blinking and holding her hand up against the light, a dark face took shape before her.

"Well, aren't you scrawny, eh, Greenie?"

As her eyes adjusted to the light, she looked around rapidly. Fifteen. There couldn't be more than fifteen. Her eyes went back to the person in front of her. Her eyes widened at the sight of the man closest to her. He had broad shoulders and thick arms. He wore a dirt-stained white long-sleeved shirt with jeans. He could easily pass for being 16 or 17 years old. His dark skin glistened with sweat as if he had just been working hard.

Where the heck was she? A sense of panic began to rise in her chest. The male before her appeared to sense her feelings and put his hands up.

"Calm down. No one is going to hurt you."

"Wh-where am I? Who am I?" her voice cracked out.

A few snickers moved around the males.

"Looks like the youngest by far. He can't be more than 11 or 12."

"Hasn't even hit puberty. Sounds like a girl."

"We have a baby Greenie."

Her face hardened. Her mind ventured back to the slip of paper that now felt as if it were burning a hole in her pocket.

"Tell only the leader you are not a boy."

She looked toward the male with her in the box as he moved closer. She slowed her breathing.

"Are you good? You aren't going to attack me or run?" he asked.

Staring at him for a moment, she shook her head slowly.

The boy straightened up with a sigh.

"Alright then. Let's get up and out of this box so we can unload everything."

Two sets of arms reached out toward her. She hesitated for a moment before taking one hand of each set. She was easily pulled out of the box. She could not help the gasp that escaped her lips as she looked around. Vibrant green grass covered a great expanse that ended in gigantic cement walls. Healthy, green trees surrounded the enclosure just inside the wall. Around her were buildings in the process of being built out of sticks and logs.

"What…what is this place?"

She jumped as a hand clapped down heavily on her shoulder. It was the boy who had jumped into the box with her. She glanced behind him to see the other boys taking out all the things that were in the box. Looking back at the male, she saw him smiling widely.

"Welcome to the Glade. You finally get to see this place being made into something worthwhile. We've been at this for a shucking year, if you can believe it. We had a lot of ups and downs to start."

From what it looked like, the place was still a bit empty, but she could tell the boy was proud of this place. She stuck her hands in her pockets. She relaxed slightly, feeling the slip of paper brush her fingers.

"I'm Alby, by the way. You probably don't remember your name yet, but it'll come back to you soon. Walk with me, Greenie. I've got plenty to show you."

Alby began walking off and she made sure to follow after him. He began talking a lot after that, telling her that for over the year the boys had been put in the Glade, they had finally started making something of the place. He mentioned how people got hurt at first for one reason or another until they had decided to set up rules. 1) Everyone does their part. To survive together, everyone has to help. 2) Never hurt another Glader. You have to trust each other or the community crumbles. 3) Never go outside the Glade. Unless you have a job called Runner.

Alby explained to her that there were multiple jobs for everyone to do. Early on, they had been getting Greenies, newbies to the Glade, twice a month, but they had been set down to one for the past two months. She was told they currently had about eighteen people in the Glade. What happened to the others, she wasn't sure she wanted to know. She was shown a tower that they had built. Everyone had pitched in, even if they weren't a Builder. They were almost done with the Homestead, which would eventually be able to fit over forty people if they were all packed in. They had a Med-jack hut, stocked for any kind of injuries and a bath house. She refused to go near the Bloodhouse. It just did not sound like a place she wanted to go near from the view she did get. After Alby had shown her enough to make her head spin, he brought her up to the tower. She gazed out toward the little garden that they appeared to be growing, trying to let everything sink in.

"So, any questions?" Alby asked, "You've been rather quiet this entire time. Usually people ask more questions."

She glanced over at him before looking back out at the garden. A few Gladers were planting more rows of something. She could tell the garden could really be something someday. This entire place could.

"It's incredible...what you've done here."

Alby grinned, his pride showing through his eyes.

"I am glad you can appreciate it. Not everyone takes to this place so quickly."

"What else have I got? I don't exactly remember anything. Might as well accept where I am."

The boy just shrugged.

"Hey, makes my job easier if you do, Greenbean."

Taking a deep sigh, she turned to Alby.

"So...are you the leader here?"

He raised an eyebrow at her before leaning an elbow on the railing in front of him as he looked at her.

"Most of the guys here would say that, I suppose. I just make sure things run smoothly and make tough decisions. If that means I am the leader...well..."

Taking that as an agreement, she pulled the slip of paper from her pocket and handed it to him. Knowing they were alone, feet above all others, she let him read the slip before whispering to him.

"I'm actually a girl."

Alby swallowed as he read the slip of paper multiple times, his eyes moving back and forth quickly. When he looked up at her, she knew he was examining her carefully.

"Are you shucking kidding me?" he hissed.

"I-I'm sorry," she apologized on impulse, afraid he was angry.

Glancing up, Alby just sighed.

"It isn't your fault...shuck...We just have to make sure you keep it between us, alright? The people who put is in here wouldn't have told you to stay quiet unless it was important. Psh, nineteen of us and one a girl...yeah, I could see some bad things happening. Guess that means you aren't a teenie greenie. Seeing you as a girl...thirteen or fourteen?"

She shrugged.

"I don't remember anything, but that feels about right...fourteen..."

She rubbed her head slightly. It had started to hurt.

"Antoinette?" she whispered.

Alby, who had started ripping the slip of paper into tiny pieces, looked over at her. Though still concerned about her presence, he smiled.

"That your name?"

She couldn't help as a smile broke out on her face.

"I...yeah...Antoinette is my name. I'm Antoinette."

Antoinette wrapped her arms around herself. There was comfort in remembering her own name. It was as if her body had returned to her from some far off place. Alby watched her for a minute before humming to himself. His hand landed on her shoulder again, heavy as it has been the first time he had done it.

"Alright. Well...Let's make sure that you don't tell people your real name. It is pretty girly."

Antoinette hesitated, not sure if he was insulting her. It wasn't until a smile broke out on his face and he ruffled her hair that she realized he wasn't being mean, just honest.

"How about Anthony then?" Alby asked her," Its close, but not, right?"

Antoinette pushed his hand off her head so she could fix her hair.

"Fine."

With that decided, the two started to descend from the tower. Just as they were heading for the in-progress Homestead, shouts erupted from a portion of the wall. Alby turned toward the noise.

"Oh, klunk."

He took off toward the wall, Antoinette following as fast as she could. In her peripheral, she could see most of the other boys heading the same way they were. Upon reaching the wall, they stopped before two guys.

"What happened?" Alby demanded.

A strong looking Asian boy with the darkest hair Antoinette had seen among the Gladers addressed Alby.

"We can't find Newt and we have less than an hour before the walls close."

Alby let out a string of curses that Antoinette did not fully understand. He took off without hesitation, running out beyond the wall.

"ALBY!" shouted the Asian guy, before running after him with his fellow Runner.

Antoinette was about to follow when a hand grabbed her arm.

"Nope, Greenie, you can't go out there. Alby told you the rules right? No one but the Runners goes out there."

"But Alby-"

"He is a special case."

The girl turned and looked up at the tallest boy she had seen that day. All of the boys were looking older to her, but maybe that came with over a year of working hard to make this place into something better than a field with trees. Even the non-muscular ones were probably hiding strength.

"Will they be okay?" she asked, quietly, looking back at the opening in the wall," Alby said the door closes each night to...keep things out.

The boy shrugged.

"Probably. Newt probably just got himself caught on something. He isn't exactly the type to get lost."

They were silent for a moment before Antoinette turned to the boy and held out her hand.

"I...I'm Anthony."

She caught the male smirk before taking her hand.

"Gally, Keeper of the Builders."

Antoinette could see why. He was pretty stocky. He steered her over toward the Homestead.

"Any ideas of where you'd like to do your part. Most new arrivals start as Slicers."

Gally laughed at the petrified expression on her face.

"Calm down, Greenbean, if you get that pale just thinking about it you would obviously be useless there. Got any muscle on you? For building?"

Antoinette shrugged. All she really knew right now was her name and her age. Gally looked around the Glade.

"Well...we could always use Sloppers."

The nasty look that she gave just made him lightly punch her shoulder, which almost knocked her off her feet.

"Well, in the mean time, how about you give us a hand over here. I'll just have you hold sticks, even if they are three times your height."


	2. Chapter 2

For roughly the next hour, she followed Gally around as he and the other Builders took sticks from her and set them up as walls. She couldn't help but like Gally. He was friendly and the other Builders teased her good-naturedly about being small. They even told her that they had bonfires on the nights that a newbie arrived. Antoinette suspected Alby set this up so that the Gladers would look forward to new people arriving instead of feeling annoyed by a new arrival. It was smart. As Antoinette was heading to the pile of sticks to grab more, she heard a loud grating sound come from the wall. At that moment, one figure appeared in the Glade, yelling toward the wall.

"GUYS?!" she shouted.

The males around her saw her take off toward the wall before seeing what was going on. The slew of people arrived at the wall to see the Asian boy and Alby lugging a groaning body toward the Glade. Antoinette was alarmed to see the walls closing.

"Ben, what the hell is going on?" Gally demanded.

The boy named Ben, who was the lone figure she had seen enter the glad, was still panting, attempting to get his breath back.

"He jumped from halfway up the wall. Alby found him."

"Why the shuck did he do something like that?!" Gally growled.

The boys around her were shouting for Alby and Minho to hurry. Alby turned and heaved the injured male over his shoulder. The two then came running and made it just before the walls could crush them. Alby set the boy, Newt, if she remembered correctly, on the ground. He knelt down next to the injured boy, whose face was contorted in pain. Reaching out, Alby touched the boy's leg only to jump back as a pained scream erupted from him.

"Where are Jeff and Clint?"

"Here! Let's get him to the Med-jack hut," a voice behind her called out.

A skinny and short boy with dark skin, a lighter shade than Alby's, stepped toward the wounded boy. He had rather fluffy hair. Behind him followed a taller, heavier set boy with a mop of brown hair. Antoinette watched as Newt was hefted into multiple arms and carried away to be tended to. She stood there for a moment, just watching them go, until she felt compelled to follow. Something in her chest burned as she followed them. She did not understand why, but she had a strong urge to help. Antoinette arrived at the hut after Alby had obviously sent the other boys away, as they all went reluctantly back to their jobs. None of them paid attention as she slipped into the hut. Inside were shelves of all kinds of medical supplies. After going past the first partition, she saw that the Asian boy, Alby, and the Med-jacks, Jeff and Clint, were the only ones in the hut.

"He definitely hit his head. He will need stitches. His leg is really messed up. I don't even know where to start, there," Clint informed.

Alby hissed and rubbed his head.

"We really need you guys to figure something out."

Jeff floundered for words and Clint scratched his head as the Asian guy turned and noticed Antoinette standing there.

"What the shuck are you doing in here?! Alby said-"

"Let me help," Antoinette interrupted.

The males all shut up and stared at her. Rolling her eyes, she went over to the boy on the cot. She looked him over. He was sweating profusely, his breathing quickened from pain. His blonde hair stuck out every which way, part of it matted into a pool of blood on his head.

"Clint, you said you can stitch his head, go ahead and get the supplies for that. Jeff, grab anything you think we may need for his leg while I look him over."

The two males ran off to find supplies. She saw the Asian guy reach out to grab her, but Alby held him back.

"Minho, hold on."

"Alby, you're just going to let this shank we don't even know do who knows what?" he protested.

"Yeah...I am," Alby said, looking at her.

His eyes were desperate. The boy on the cot was obviously a good friend of his. She nodded her appreciation. She gently pressed on his hip. The boy hissed. He was conscious and she needed him to answer her.

"Newt? Do you hear me? I need you to tell me if you can feel your ankle."

The boy just groaned. He was delirious. She moved closer to his ear.

"Newt. Can you feel your ankle? You _need_ to answer me."

His eyes fluttered open before his head moved from side to side vigorously and he cried out. Pulling back, Antoinette sighed.

"His hip is dislocated."

She carefully placed her hands on his thigh and moved it down to his knee. Reaching his knee, the boy tried to wrench himself off the bed. Minho and Alby leapt into action, holding him down by his shoulders.

"Dislocated kneecap," she noted.

She followed his leg down until her stomach flipped sickeningly. She pulled off his shoes. It was obvious.

"Sprained ankle and broken foot. I can fix these for the most part except the broken foot. He has really suffered some severe trauma to his leg. I cannot guarantee he will be able to walk easily. Jeff, do you have anything that will knock him out? This is going to be a ridiculous amount of pain."

She heard Jeff rummage around near the shelves before returning with an injector filled with anesthesia. She nodded before handing it back to Jeff.

"Inject him while I check his other leg."

He took her orders without complaint. As she checked over Newt's other leg, she sighed.

"He landed on his left side. His other leg is fine. This was a suicide attempt, wasn't it?"

The way she asked it was obviously a statement, less a question. Alby and Minho exchanged a look before Alby grunted angrily in agreement. Antoinette sighed. She looked at Newt's face. He was passed out. She was glad to see that Jeff brought plenty of bandages. He and Clint stood off to the side on standby. Without understanding how she knew how to, Antoinette managed to quickly wrap up the broken foot. She grabbed a pillow from another cot in the hut and propped it up.

"Alby, I want you to make sure that foot doesn't move while I work. Hold on the top of the calf and the bottom lightly. If it moves, keep it in place, but gently. Minho, you keep him from leaping up. Just a precaution. Clint, hold off on the stitches, I'm going to need your help, too."

The males took their designated places. She took a deep breath before going to his knee.

"Well, Newt," she spoke lightly to the unconscious boy," This may suck, but we are going to get to know you very quickly. Jeff, get his pants off."

"Seriously?" the boy protested, but he did as she said.

Her eyes caught Alby's as she looked away. One of Alby's hands reached out and grabbed her shoulder. He knew she was feeling conflicted between embarrassment and the need to help.

"We need you to do this. It seems you are the only one who can."

She nodded and waited for them to get the cloth past his broken foot. Taking a deep breath, she moved back to Newt's side. Again, Antoinette wondered how she knew where to put her hands, but she found his off-kilter kneecap and managed to push it back into place. She was glad that he was completely out, because he would be in severe pain when he woke up.

"Clint, find a cold compress for the knee and the foot. Alby, Minho, I need him on his side. Alby, keep his foot and knee as steady as you can. Minho keep him on his side."

As Clint returned with two cold compresses, Antoinette placed it on the bed for the time being.

"Jeff, pull his other leg up so it is bent. Great. Now, make sure his left arm is extended. Alright, here goes the hard part. I hope I'm strong enough for this..."

She moved around to be in front of Newt. Pulling his shoulder toward her, she put her knee on his hip. Taking a deep breath, she pulled his shoulder and put pressure on her knee to pull down. She felt and heard a nasty pop that made Newt's body convulse for a moment, before he was still.

"Oh, klunk," Minho stared at her in shock.

She motioned for them to set him back on his back. She then rushed around the bed repositioning his leg and moving the cold compress closer to his knee.

"Jeff, we need to wrap up his hip so it stays in place."

The two of them quickly worked on that as Minho and Alby helped lift him from time to time. Afterwards, Clint wrapped the compress to his knee. Antoinette retrieved a blanket and set it on Newt so that only his broken foot was peeking out the end on its pillow. She sighed after wrapping a cold compress to his foot and turned to Alby and Minho, who were now standing beside each other at the foot of the bed.

"I can't do anything about the broken foot. It would possibly need surgery, which is obviously not an option here."

Minho was staring at her still.

"Who in the world are you?" he asked and Antoinette noted a hint of suspicion.

"No, seriously," Jeff added," We just got this job because we were willing to do it. You...you actually know what you are doing."

Antoinette looked around at the faces, at the hut, and her patient on the bed. She finally looked at Alby.

"I really have no idea..."

It was quiet for a moment, the sound of Newt's soft breathing the only thing still going. Alby moved over to her before suddenly ruffling her hair.

"Whatever the case, Greenie, we need you and you really helped Newt out. Whether the little shuck appreciates it or not when he wakes up. I'm going to have a long talk with him when he comes to. I don't care if he is in all the pain in the world, I'm letting him have it."

Minho just shrugged.

"Well, I guess it worked out. Weird...but it worked out. Alby, we need to talk about Newt's role in the Glade. We can't have him as a Runner if he...you know...can't run."

Alby nodded.

"Yeah, well, if he wants to try and off himself...he can stay in the Glade. Anto-Anthony, you good with joining Jeff and Clint as a Med-jack?"

Antoinette glanced at the boys who both grinned at her. She smiled and nodded. Her smile fell suddenly.

"Uh, Alby...about the bonfire tonight...well, I think it seems inappropriate with Newt's injury. He also needs eyes on him at all times."

Alby nodded seriously. They all watched him think. After a moment, he looked at Newt before looking at Antoinette.

"How about once he is back on his feet without constant guard we celebrate your arrival, huh?"

Everyone in the hut agreed to the idea before Alby and Minho left to talk. Antoinette collapsed onto the nearby cot. Adrenaline was now leaving her body, making her shake. Jeff put a hand on her shoulder.

"You rest. I'll watch him first, since I have to stitch up his head anyway. Switch about every six hours, maybe? You've had a long day. Take a rest. I'll get you if he wakes up."

Antoinette smiled and nodded gratefully. She was happy with her job. Jeff and Clint appeared to be nice guys and she seemed to be meant for this. She let herself lie down and drift off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Antoinette did not know how long she had been asleep when Alby shook her awake.

"Hey," he gave as a greeting before motioning her to follow him out of the Med-jack hut.

She followed quickly, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"What is it?" She asked stumbling to the door.

She jumped as she stepped out to find everyone from the Glade except Jeff and their patient. Every other person was carrying a torch as it was pitch dark outside. Alby smiled at her.

"Everyone. Welcome Anthony to the Glade. Our newest Med-jack."

A cheer erupted from the ring of boys. Antoinette flushed from embarrassment, but she was happy at the reception. Alby raised his hand to quiet everyone.

"Once Newt is up and about again, we will have a bonfire to celebrate. For now, everyone be kind to the new member of our community."

"ANTHONY!"

"YEAH, GREENIE!"

She was given a few pats on the back and kind words as the boys filtered off to sleep. The last to leave were Gally and Alby. Gally pulled her into a headlock.

"Showing off on the first day, huh?"

"Ow!"

Alarmed, Alby tried to get Gally off her. She put a hand up to Alby as Gally let her go.

"I didn't mean to…I just…knew what to do."

Gally folded his arms in front of him and shrugged.

"You did well, Anthony. See you tomorrow."

Antoinette felt her face heat up as he walked away. She thought her heart would explode with how happy she felt. Alby tapped her shoulder.

"Med-jacks get to stay in the hut. Pretty sweet deal except for the fact that you have sick and injured in there sometimes. Jeff is cool and Clint's pretty quiet for a Keeper. Since they are nice …you know. As they don't know…"

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"You'll let me know if someone figures it out. I'll come see Newt tomorrow. Give him time to heal up before I really give it to him."

Antoinette nodded.

"Got it. Thanks for everything, Alby."

He left with a wave. Antoinette went inside to find Jeff organizing the shelves closest to Newt by torchlight, Clint snoring softly from his corner of the hut. He turned as her heard her come closer.

"Still out?" she asked, grazing the side of Newt's face with the back of her hand," Seems he doesn't have a fever or anything."

Jeff shook his head.

"No, he has been completely out. Had to keep him from moving his leg sometimes, but that's about it. Mainly, I'm just trying to figure out what all the meds are for. Honestly, some of them came with labels and we get a new set of stuff if we ask for it via a note in the box, but some things are beyond me and Clint."

Antoinette moved over to him and looked at the supplies.

"I know what pretty much all of this does. Weird…Anyway, I can spend some of the time babysitting writing out what everything does. Cool?"

"That'd be great. If you don't mind, though, I'm going to crash. You don't mind having the night shift?"

Antoinette shook her head. She was oddly excited to look through the supplies.

"I'll let you know if I need you."

"Alright. Goodnight, Anthony."

She just nodded, starting in on the supplies. A pencil and paper sat just on the edge of one shelf, so she used that to write out her notes. She was pleased to find a slew of pills in the back that she was not surprised the boys did not know the use for. She made a mental note that she would have to plan ahead when asking Alby to put the pills on the list for the box. She would just pretend it was a medication she did not know. Besides, why would any of them need to know about pills that made it so that girls did not have their periods? There were a couple other items she was not completely sure about, which was good. Clint and Jeff would hopefully not suspect anything as long as there were multiple things she could not name. She was just about to start writing descriptions for everything on the list when she heard a pained groan. Glancing over, she saw Newt's eyes fluttering. She quickly grabbed a bottle of painkillers. Jeff had conveniently left a jar of water on the table next to the cot. She put down the meds as Newt swore.

"Ugh, my bloody leg."

She was taken aback at his accent. She hadn't considered that someone in the Glade might have a different accent.

"Actually, your leg wasn't the bloody one. It was your head."

Newt turned his eyes to her. He was trying to focus through his pain.

"Greenie?"

Antoinette poured a couple pills into her hand and grabbed the glass of water.

"Saw "ah" and yes," she told him.

She was glad he didn't protest, probably being in too much pain to fight. Once his mouth was open, she dropped the pills in before handing him the glass. He drank down the pills with a sigh. After handing the glass back to her, he grinned.

"And yes."

Antoinette's eyebrow raised.

"Well, you're obviously going to recover well if you managed to keep your sense of humor intact."

He huffed, slightly.

"Yeah, well…you started it. Where is Clint, anyway? Or Jeff? How did you manage to become a Med-jack so quickly? Wait…have I been out for a while?"

Antoinette glared at him.

"If you had succeeded in what you did, you would have been out permanently."

Newt's face went sour.

"Oh, so you're in the loop now are you? Bloody fantastic! Alby's telling the newbie things, Jeff's not here, and I'm alive. Having the time of my life here."

Antoinette sighed. He was a chatterbox, this one.

"Jeff and Clint are still Med-jacks. They didn't know what to do to fix your 'bloody leg' and I did. I've been here for less than 24 hours, so you have not been out long at all. The fact that you can talk so much in so much pain is astounding."

He grimaced at her.

"Alby would say I never shut up. Yes, Greenie, I jumped from the wall after climbing halfway up. You'll understand why I did it when you live here for a year like I have. I'm not pleased to be trapped in this place. All of them think they can get out, but we can't. It's bloody impossible."

Antoinette got up and moved back to the supplies shelf.

"Look, Newt, I'm not judging you or anything here. It's just…no, I haven't been here long. I just see the potential for keeping a community together. You have to keep hope. It is when people lose hope that things get…uhm…klunky."

That put a smile on Newt's face.

"There you go, Greenie. Well, your optimism is…good. I guess. Just don't come crying to me when you lose that hope, hm? Let's not talk about my failures. I know Alby is going to let me have it tomorrow, isn't he?"

He took her silence as agreement. He sighed.

"I suppose I bloody deserve it. I'm meant to be here apparently. So. You look like the youngest we have gotten by far. What are you? 11 or 12? Remember your name yet?"

"It's…Anthony…"

"Ah, well…nice to meet you. Especially since you had to put me back together. I take it I wasn't in danger of dying?"

Antoinette was not going to get anything done with this guy being up, so she went back over the cot and leaned against the wall.

"No. More of a risk of being crippled for the rest of your life. Honestly…there is still a bit of a chance you won't move the same. You should at least be able to walk, though."

Newt's face darkened as he looked down at his leg.

"Broken foot?"

"That, a dislocated knee, and a dislocated hip?"

"Klunk, that's a lot…"

"Well, it was all in one leg. You aren't moving for a while yet. Two months of resting. Maybe Jeff and I can get someone to fashion you some crutches to try walking in about three weeks or so."

Newt was quiet.

"Great…now I've gotten myself even more caged up."

Antoinette smiled, moving over to the water bucket in the hut. She put some water in a bowl and grabbed a nearby rag.

"Tell you what. I'll stick around and be caged with you. Jeff and Clint, too."

"Urgh, its getting bloody worse by the second!"

She caught the twitch of a smile on his lips as she turned. Moving back to the side of the bed, she dipped the rag in the water. As she went to clean up Newt's face, he stopped.

"Don't, I can do it myself."

"Can you see yourself? No. Shut up and deal with it."

"Dude, its-"

"Shut up," she growled.

Newt laughed.

"You mean to say "Slim it," Shank."

She ignored him as she rubbed the dirt and blood off of his face that Jeff had left. She was done in less than a minute.

"There, was that so bad?"

"Bloody torture."

Antoinette left the bowl and the rag by the side table and moved back over to the shelves to start the descriptions of the medications.

"Hey."

She turned to see Newt looking at her.

"Thanks, Annie."

Antoinette dropped her pen.

"Do-don't give me a girly name like that!"

Newt just laughed at her.

"Don't get so bent out of shape. I frequently give people nicknames. Yours is just…kind of funny."

"And…something like…Tony is beyond thought?"

Newt appeared to consider it for a moment.

"Nah, boring."

Alby was going to love that nickname as much as he liked hearing that Newt jumped from the wall. She just went back to writing and within five minutes, the patient was asleep once again. Moving over to the cot, Antoinette noted crease to his forehead as he frowned in his sleep. She finally found the time to look at him now that he had a personality. He had a slim build, but was still muscular. Probably from all the running he did. His golden blonde hair wasn't long, but it wasn't short. Grabbing the rag and the water again, Antoinette took the time to clean the blood from his hair. Once finished, she went back to the shelf and stared at the paper before her. Would she fit in here? How long could she hide that she was a girl? The pills would make it easier, but if they were stuck here for years things would only get harder and harder. With her medical knowledge, she was sure she was put into the Glade for a reason. She went back to writing the descriptions. It was easier than thinking.


	4. Chapter 4

Antoinette jolted awake in her cot to the sound of shouting.

"YOU SHUCKFACE!"

"Alby, I'm sorry, will you please slim it-"

"Don't tell me to slim it! You-"

Groaning, the girl pulled herself off the cot and went around the partition of the hut to find Newt propped up in bed. Alby was giving Newt the scolding of a lifetime while Minho, Clint, and Jeff hung back. As she moved toward them, Minho noticed her first, nodding as a greeting.

"Minho and I decided you can't be a Runner anymore-"

"My injury decided that, actually."

"-so when you heal up, you are working as a Track-Hoe."

"I got it, Alby. And look! You were shouting so loud that you woke poor Annie out of his slumber."

Alby whipped around and stared at Antoinette. She thought his eyes were going to explode from his head. She put her hands up.

"He says he nicknames everyone."

Putting a hand to his head and rubbing it intensely, he just sighed.

"Can you please just tell me his recovery plan?"

"He said-" Newt started, but Alby turned and pointed a finger at him.

"I don't want to hear anything more from you while I am still wanting to kick your ass. Anthony, answer."

Despite being alarmed by Alby's anger, Antoinette just folded her arms in front of her.

"He will need a lot of bed rest. I think three weeks should do it. If you can get some of the Builders to fashion some crutches, that would be great. If you can do that, we can have him walking again and by the end of two months…I hope he will be back to having weight on that leg."

Alby nodded, pacing across the length of Newt's cot.

"Sounds fine…I'll talk to Gally. For now, this shank is your charge, Anthony. You know how to fix him."

Antoinette just stared at him.

"I wouldn't exactly say that…"

Alby just ignored her and continued.

"Clint and Jeff will take care of all they can. If we have difficult injuries to deal with, then you switch to that. To give you a bit of a break from him, I'll have Todd and Blaise take shifts keeping you company. Being Track-Hoes, they will always be the closest people aside from Jeff, Clint, and maybe me. I'll send them in here to introduce themselves."

With that, Alby left the hut. Jeff snickered from his corner.

"Good luck with babysitting,"

"Slim it, Jeff," Newt scowled.

Minho rolled his eyes before going over to Newt.

"Seriously, what were you thinking?"

Newt looked at his friend for a moment before turning away.

"You know what I was thinking. Look, it isn't like I'm going to try again. I failed…What is the bloody point of trying again? I don't need someone on my ass all day, because that was it. I just had a judgmental lapse."

Minho stared hard at his friend.

"But you still want out of here. Your desire to get out of here is still intact."

"All of us want out, Minho. Like I said, judgmental lapse."

The dark haired male looked over at Antoinette with a sigh.

"You'll make sure he doesn't have any more of those, right?"

Newt scoffed while Antoinette just smiled.

"I can't guarantee that, but if he tries something as dumb as jumping off a wall, I think I got it."

As annoyed as Newt was by her humor, she caught the edges of his lips twitch toward a smirk. Minho nodded and clapped a hand on her shoulder, making her wince. Did all of the boys mean to dislocate her shoulder at some point?

"Thanks, Anthony. See you later, Jeff, Clint, Newt."

Before Minho could exit, he had to step aside as two boys came into the hut.

"Enjoy the maze!" One saluted to Minho, who just left with a shake of his head.

The two turned to Antoinette, one nodding and the other smiling. The friendlier of the two immediately grabbed her hand and shook it vigorously.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Todd. This is Blaise. Alby told us we would be keeping you company while you were trapped in here. That's totally cool since we get to stay inside where it is cooler."

Newt's eyebrows furrowed.

"Keep it up, Todd, and I'll tell Alby you're trying to slack off."

Todd's smile faltered. Blaise snorted and shook Antoinette's hand quickly. It would be easy to tell them apart. Todd was taller with brown hair cut short. Blaise was about Alby's height with tan skin and ebony hair. Jeff bumped his fist against Antoinette's arm while she was watching the other boys, Clint just behind him.

"We're heading out to walk around. We can start switching off on who stays in the med hut most of the time once Newt is better. Probably good for two of us to be walking around in case someone needs to be carried here. Those Slicers hurt themselves all the time. Those boars are pretty mean when they come up in the box and those animals don't slaughter themselves. See you later."

The Med-jacks nodded to the others before leaving. Todd looked between Newt and Antoinette.

"So, who do you want to have around first?" he asked.

Newt waved a hand.

"It's up to Annie."

She glared at him as the boys snickered at the nickname. Moving over to the side of the bed and sat down in a chair.

"Newt, I can make this time as painful for you as possible so just keep it up."

The injured male watched her warily before pointing to Blaise.

"You're less chatty and I'm tired."

Todd shrugged and headed for the door.

"See ya in a couple hours, Greenie."

The first few days of sitting around with the same two boys and Newt was tedious. After awhile, they became more friendly. Blaise started to open up and Newt began to wear his sour face less. Todd confided to Antoinette that Newt was back to his old joking self by the end of the first week, which was a huge relief to Alby and Minho. By the second week, Gally started coming by when he was taking breaks, having taken a liking to Antoinette. He had infiltrated their small group by bringing the crutches she had requested be made for Newt's recovering. Around the same time, Alby instructed that the windows and showers in the bathhouse have curtains for privacy. Gally had been allowed by Alby to take her to the wall so she could carve her name into it. She had stared at the wall, unsure what to do about putting her name as Anthony would be a lie. She settled for Annie, making Gally laugh. When he told Newt, she knew the name was glued to her for as long as she was in the Glade.

At the end of week three, Newt, who was going absolutely stir-crazy, almost leapt out of the bed when he saw Antoinette come out from her sleeping corner.

"Let me out," he groaned dramatically, with a grin on his face.

Antoinette just laughed at him, grabbing his crutches.

"Oh, so you think you are ready for this?"

"About bloody time! Yes, get me out of this bed. I'm tired of pissing in a shucking bucket from here."

Newt was able to slide himself to the edge of the bed on his own. Placing the crutches on the bed, Antoinette held her hands out to him. He looked up at her.

"I'm not holding your hands."

"You are if you want to get up without falling down and re-injuring yourself."

The male sighed, but gripped her arms at the elbows. She laughed.

"If you call this holding hands, you'll never get a girlfriend."

Newt gave a quick laugh.

"Yes, because it is so likely that a girl is going to come up in the box."

 _You have no idea_. Antoinette kept her thoughts to herself as she gave him a slight tug. He was up and leaning heavily on his good leg. Antoinette was taken aback at his height. He was taller than she thought, taller than many of the boys in the Glade. The top of her head only came up to his chin. Newt's thoughts were on a similar track.

"You're pretty short there, Greenie. I'm used to looking up at you."

"Slim it."

She could tell that Newt was afraid to put his other foot down.

"You got this. No fear if you want to walk again. I took good care of you. I swear you can walk."

She watched his chest as he took a deep breath. Newt cautiously placed his foot on the ground. She released him from her grip to see if he could stand on his own. He could. A grin spread across his face.

"Great! Maybe I don't need those crutches-"

"Newt, don't-"

He had taken a step forward in full stride only to hiss in pain. He fell forward onto her as she caught him. He was too heavy for her, making them crash to the ground. Antoinette groaned curses.

"You're good," she strained to him," You crushed me with your good side, so you're fine."

"Okay, crutches it is," Newt complained, leaning up onto his good knee. Antoinette slid out from under him and, standing, pulled him up with some effort. Grabbing the crutches, she handed them to Newt. After slipping them under his arms, he tested walking with them. He was wobbly at first, but began to get the hang of it. Antoinette smiled, her arms crossed over her chest as she watched him.

"Congratulations! You getting up means I can finally see the Glade for longer than twenty minutes."

Newt chuckled.

"Well, I'll give you a better tour than Alby to make up for it."

The two just smiled before exiting the hut. Though it was a struggle for Newt, who had been inactive for such a long time, he made sure to make good on his promise. By the end of the day, Antoinette knew every inch of the Glade. Newt healed quickly, to Antoinette's pleasure. Within another four weeks and a new Greenie, he was walking about like normal. He could walk without limping, but if he tried to run, he did. He was still not fit for running, but he was happy to be doing his new Track-hoe job instead of lying around. Antoinette was still set to watch him for a few more days, therefore spending most of her days in the garden helping them work. Because of that she got friendly with the Track-hoes, but a bit more distant from Newt. Zart was more than happy to have another set of hands working, even if she was there temporarily. Newt, she figured, had been around her long enough to get annoyed with her presence. He was always nice to her, but sometimes she could see a look of discomfort on his face. She didn't blame him. She was in the group of six people who knew how he had really hurt himself in the maze. Alby had told the rest that he had jumped off the wall to escape what he assumed was a Griever. As Newt knew her for the shortest amount of time, she understood his attempts to distance himself from her. Maybe in time they could become better friends.

It was a week before a new Greenie would come up when Alby decided Antoinette would get the celebration for her arrival which also coincided as a celebration for the completion of the Homestead and the end of babysitting Newt. She was really happy as the guys she had become really close with hung around and talked with her. The fire blazed warm and bright while she sat off to the side chatting with her fellow Med-jacks and the Track-hoes. At one point, Gally attempted to get her to wrestle with him, but Alby swooped in the save the day, stating that injuring their only Med-jack who knew how to be a doctor would be unwise. Gally then chose to have her try his special drink mixture, which was completely disgusting. It was highly bitter, suggesting to her that he mixed quite a few plant leaves into the drink. Aside from Gally's nasty creation, Antoinette was surprised to find herself happy. She was just one of the guys. Despite the pleasure she felt, she wondered why the people who put them in here decided to throw a girl into the mix. Did they do it just to see how long she could hide herself from them and blend in? Did they have other intentions for her? Realistically, how long could she live here? If she was found out, what would all the boys do? Would her friends turn on her and reject her or would she still be considered one of them? She looked around at the boys and felt a heaviness in her chest. She hadn't had time before to think about her situation. Now, it was a pressure bearing down on her. She already knew that some of the boys, no matter how nice to her they were now, were bound to turn on her at the first hint of something different.

Feeling suddenly overwhelmed, Antoinette excused herself from the group around her, stating she felt a little off after drinking Gally's recipe. She walked out into the open field, breathing carefully to calm her racing heart. Once in the middle of the grass, she sat down for a bit. Soon, she was lying on her back and staring up into the sky. She let the vast, empty space surround her. Her eyes closed as she did her best to empty her mind, which worked very little. Faces of the boys began passing through her mind. Alby would stick by her of course, since he knew already. Minho might be concerned, but he would refrain from judging. Gally might lose it. He hated change. Todd would get awfully excited. Blaise would probably frown and shrug. Newt could go either way. More than likely he would go along with what Alby would say, but he also might feel weird about being taken care of by her. She let out an annoyed growl before opening her eyes. She visibly jumped, finding Minho's upside down face watching her with raised eyebrows. He had his arms crossed.

"Doing alright, there?" he asked.

She sat up, hoping her heart would fall from her mouth and back into her chest. Minho sat down beside her on the grass, facing the bonfire instead of the wall like she was.

"It is a little crazy, isn't it? Especially when you are the center of attention. You had more fun at Mike's bonfire than this one, right?'

Antoinette looked over her shoulder to spot the Greenie talking with his fellow Slicers. She couldn't help but smile.

"It seems like he is enjoying mine more than his, too."

Minho and her shared a smile. Lying back, the girl turned onto her stomach so she could face the bonfire like Minho was.

"Mind if I ask you something?" she questioned.

The boy shrugged his consent.

"What is it like out there? What have you guys found so far? Or is it so top secret that the likes of me could never handle it?"

Minho chuckled and ruffled her hair.

"It's dangerous. We've had people die out there, accidentally of course. We have also banished people into the maze because they could not abide by the rules of the Glade. Never a good event, you know?"

Antoinette's scrunched up her nose.

"I can imagine."

"And out there, there are Grievers. Those are the things that sometimes screech in the night. I'm sure Newt told you, right?"

She nodded, quickly. The first time she had heard the awful sound, she had been getting Newt his pills and had almost dropped the glass of water she had gotten for him.

"Well, they get whoever we banish. We find torn clothes and bags in the maze from them sometimes. The maze itself is so large that we have not even finished mapping it. It's all around us."

Antoinette shivered to herself. She did not envy him his job. She looked over at him, making him look over.

"Your job is really important, Minho. I know you'll get us out of here one day. I believe that."

He stared at her for a moment before pushing her shoulder so hard that she rolled over.

"Whatever, dude. I know I will."

The two laughed together. Antoinette was glad. Her and Minho had a rather formal relationship up until that point. To see him laugh and joke with her was a huge step forward.

"Hey, I have a question."

"You're full of them, obviously."

Antoinette stuck her tongue out at him.

"About the weather. I remember snow. It is weird what we remember. It's like...nothing about ourselves or our lives before here, but...We remember so many random facts and what things are. It's so weird. Do we get snow here? Have you been here long enough to know? Or is it always warm?"

Minho hummed to himself quietly.

"Well, it can get cold, especially after sundown, but no snow. And when I say it can get cold, I mean it is slightly chilly. We live in a constant state of warmth. Which is lucky if you think about it. If we had snow, our crops would die. We would have to rely on meat only at times. Our weather never harms the plants. Green and leafy all year round."

"Well...that's convenient."

"Yep."

The two of them stayed chatting out in the field until people began heading off to their sleeping places. After parting ways, Antoinette was stopped just outside the Med-jack hut by Alby. He motioned for her to follow him around the other side of the hut. He crossed his arms in front of him and she noticed he had his stubborn look on his face. The girl sighed. It was his bi-weekly check-in.

"No, Alby, no one knows," she informed him in a monotone.

"You're sure? You and Minho were out there for awhile..."

Antoinette rolled her eyes. Anytime she spoke to a guy alone for more than five minutes, he questioned her. She understood Alby's concern, but he was almost annoying.

"Alby, no one is going to find out unless you keep pulling me aside to ask silly questions."

The older male's face got stony, making her sigh.

"I'm sorry. I understand, I do. But I'm being careful. No one is ever in the bathhouse when I go. I go way out of my way to take a piss. I'm even taking the meds I told you about. Why would any of them suspect I'm not a guy? If something happens, you'll be the first to know. I swear."

Alby was quiet before nodding his head.

"Fine. I just want to make sure you are doing okay. Tell me if any of the guys are acting suspicious as well. In the worst case, they may come after you without letting you know they found out. If you understand what I mean."

Antoinette nodded slowly.

"Of course. Good night, Alby."

"See you tomorrow."

Leaving first, she quickly went into the hut and, after slipping off her shoes, slid into her cot. Jeff and Clint were already out as their breathing could be heard from their respective sleeping places. Turning, Antoinette sighed. She didn't tell Alby, but she was having trouble with her chest. It was growing thanks to puberty and she did not know what to do. She started to wear two layers of clothes plus a jacket, but she would always overheat. How long did she have left till everyone found out? What would happen to her then?


	5. Chapter 5

"Gally! Put me down!"

"Nope. Dude, I could wear you like a scarf. You're so small."

"Look here, shuckface, if you don't put me down... I'll kick your ass!"

Gally fell into a fit of laughter. Antoinette had been kidnapped as soon as they had finished greeting a new Greenie to the Glade. Gally, obviously finished with his work for the day, had been waiting for Alby to disappear with the new Greenie. Gally had covered most of the Glade with her tossed over his shoulder. He wasn't even tired. They were passing the garden at that point. Zart and Newt, having heard her comment about kicking Gally's ass, both fell into laughter along with the Builder as he kept on walking.

"Please put her down, Gally," Zart shouted to him," I want to see him beat you up."

Antoinette yelped as she was unceremoniously tossed onto the grass to the left of the garden.

"Urgh, ow."

She looked up at Gally. Glancing behind him, at least ten feet away, Zart and Newt were watching them. Gally got into a fighting stance.

"Come at me, tiny."

Getting up, she was about to try and tackle him when there was a loud squeal from across the Glade. There was shouting as well. She and Gally turned to see the boar that had come up in the box that day tearing through the Glade.

"Shucking hell," Gally shouted, running off.

The Slicers were in hot pursuit after the boar, machetes and spears at the ready. Antoinette backed up, unsure what to do. The creature was angry. Gally ran past her, heading for the boar with a spear in hand.

"Keep out of the way, Anthony. You can't get hurt. Alby's orders remember?"

The words came from Zart, who had run over to her. He held the shovel he had been using aloft. It was true that Alby had made that annoucement. He figured that if she got hurt, no one could help someone who got as injured as Newt had.

The boar squealed again as someone hit its hide with a spear. It didn't go all the way in, leaving only a flesh wound. The boar turned sharply to the left. Antoinette's eyes widened. It was heading straight for the garden. And its eyes were set on Newt. The one person in the Glade who couldn't run.

"Shuck," she cursed.

She took off running toward him, Zart yelling after her. The boar was faster than she was, bearing down on Newt who was trying to limp away. She picked up her speed, her leg muscles screaming. Just as the boar was about to take Newt down, she crashed into his shoulder, pushing him out of the way and onto his good side. She had no time to see if he was okay as the boar's tusk ripped into her side. All she could do was scream and kick at the creature. Having a distraction, the boar did not see it coming when Zart slammed his shovel into the back of its head and Newt hacked at it with his machete. Gally ran over and stared in shock.

"Oh God, he is dead," was all he could say.

Newt immediately took charge, kneeling down and examining the wound. Through her tears, Antoinette saw an odd look move across his face. It was gone in a moment as he tugged her ripped shirt down across the gash.

"Winston, you and the Slicers get this thing taken care of. Minho-"

Antoinette's ears stopped working at that point. When Minho had gotten back from the maze she didn't know, but realized that she was lifted by him and carried to the Med-jack hut. Newt followed them, keeping everyone but Alby out of the hut. The two had a hurried conversation by the door as Minho set her down on a cot.

"Don't let them..." Antoinette hissed out," They'll...Alby."

The three males talked to each other, glancing her way every so often. Just before she passed out, Newt put a blanket over her, only leaving the gashes opening her side visible.

When Antoinette came to, her side burned. She could feel the burn from the side just at the mid of her ribcage slanting down to the back side of her hip.

"Klunk," she hissed, squeezing her eyes shut.

As it only burned, that meant she was lucky. She had been shoved painkillers and stitched up. Her eyes popped open and, just before she sat up, a hand on was on her shoulder, keeping her down. Turning to her left, she saw Newt sitting there.

"You really want to undo the stitches?" he asked her.

Looking down at her side, she found herself still in her bloody garb. The shirts were irreparable. The boar had torn through both layers of shirts. Panicked, she looked over at Newt. Did he know? He raised an eyebrow at her.

"If you're wondering if I noticed you have breasts, then yes."

Unable to escape into a hole, Antoinette settled for attempting to smother herself with her pillow. Surprisingly, Newt laughed and easily wrestled the pillow out of her hands and back under her head.

"Calm down, I didn't see much. What I saw just wasn't...male. Nor was what Minho saw. Alby's still subtly testing around to see if anyone else realized. We're the only two who noticed so far as we know. I saw because I was the first to check on you. Minho noticed because he carried you. Your secret isn't completely out."

The girl's heart rate began to decrease.

"I...I'm sorry I couldn't-"

"We know. Alby explained."

Newt lounged back in his chair, propping his legs up onto her cot. He was oddly relaxed despite knowing this information.

"You're not...angry? Concerned? Something?"

"Oh, I'm concerned, but there really isn't anything we can do, is there?"

So he was acting relaxed so she would not feel guilty. With a sigh, she let herself relax a bit as well.

"So...how did Clint and Jeff not find out?"

"Minho held your shirt down under the pretense of holding you down in case you moved. Oh, right. We got you new shirts from today's delivery. Lucky you!"

She glanced at the table beside her bed, which is where he had waved his hand while he was talking.

"Thanks...So...how come you're on babysitting duty?"

Newt smirked.

"Figured I should return the favor."

The hut was quiet. The silence was awkward. Newt put his feet back on the ground and ran a hand through his hair.

"Look, I'm not going to lie and say that it isn't weird knowing you are a girl, but don't worry about it too much. Alby talked to me and Minho about it. It was agreed that we would look out for you. Voluntarily, mind you. Minho will keep an eye out when he isn't in the maze, of course. Which means I've got you most of the time. Just musing here, but since the last two Greenies since your arrival were definitely male, I'm guessing you are a special case."

Antoinette nodded slightly.

"I suppose..."

Newt snorted, resting a hand under his chin.

"Well, that isn't good. If you're the only girl, when the bloody boys all find out, you will be heavily sought after. And I say when because it really is a matter of time. I figure you're...what? Maybe roughly my age. You'll only become more girly physically speaking."

The girl felt her face light on fire.

"Can we not...?"

"Sorry. Musing. You should probably put on functional clothes. Need help sitting up?"

Newt stood up and held his hands out, reminding her of when she had done the same to him. She couldn't help but smile as she placed her hands in his, instead of gripping his elbows. Newt raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, so this is how you hold hands with a girl?"

"Precisely."

The boy helped her to her feet gently before moving around the partition to watch the door so she could change in privacy. She had to slide her right sleeve on first before sticking her left arm up into the shirts.

"Done," she called.

Just as Newt came back into sight, the hut door banged open and Gally came charging in. Antoinette stood frozen at the glare on his face.

"My day just keeps getting better and better."

"Gally?" she squeaked as he grabbed her arm and began to pull her shirt up.

Newt was on Gally in a second, ripping his arm away from her clothes and shoving him back. Standing in shock, Antoinette was astounded the leaner boy had enough strength to take on the muscular Builder.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?!" Newt shouted, staring the other male down.

Gally pointed at her accusingly.

"Finding proof that this shank is actually a boy. He can't be a girl. That's not possible."

Antoinette cowered from the male's rage. Newt grabbed him by his shirt collar.

"Gally, lower your voice. I take it you spoke to Alby?"

"He was supposed to deny what I thought I saw!"

"Which was what?"

Gally suddenly went quiet before running his hands down his chest, making curves at the top of his chest. The movement was so ridiculous that Newt snorted. Antoinette was too afraid to make a sound. Letting go of the boy's collar, Newt patted down his shirt.

"Look. It's still our little Anthony here, okay? You are one of the very few to suddenly be in the loop here. You still have your friend. Just a little more injured and more fragile than you thought. Possibly more attractive, too. You're just upset because you were dragging her around like a sack of potatoes earlier, right? You can just say you are sorry, kiss, and make up."

Antoinette watched the two boys have a stare down. Newt sounded as if he was patronizing him. Wouldn't that just piss him off? Under normal circumstances, maybe, but Gally just sighed and turned to look her in the eye.

"I'm sorry for treating you so roughly. I didn't know..."

She couldn't help but smile as she stepped out from behind Newt.

"You don't have to. I liked being treated like one of the guys. It made me feel like I fit in. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you. Can we still be friends?"

Gally's face went red straight to his ears, making Newt snicker from behind the girl.

"I-I guess...yeah."

Alby came marching in just then. He glanced around at those in the hut.

"Well, now you know Gally knows. He is the only one who legitimately noticed something. Now, I'm serious when I say we need to be subtle about this. Gally, you cannot be overly protective."

The leader noticed the look on Antoinette's face before crossing his arms.

"I was that way because I was the only one who knew, missy."

She looked away, pouting. Alby moved over and began ushering her back onto the cot.

"You should be resting anyway. You'll be fine in about a week. Newt, Gally, and I will be in and out. Jeff and Clint do not even _touch_ her without one of us being here. If you somehow end up alone with them for a check-up, you find an excuse to dodge out."

Newt turned to Antoinette.

"I just have a question. What is your real name?"

Gally looked at her curiously as well. She felt oddly shy.

"A-Antoinette..."

Newt nodded.

"Pretty. Okay, I get it. So calling you Annie is still fair. Awesome."

Alby just rolled his eyes, but Newt winked at her, making her laugh before wincing. Newt's face change to concern.

"Sorry. I'll try not to make you laugh for the next week or so."

The girl waved at him.

"Nah, then I might forget how to like Gally did when he first walked in here."

Gally rolled his eyes at her. Alby sighed.

"Well this will be interesting."

Later that evening, Minho came to visit with dinner for both her and Gally, who had taken his shift. Antoinette was glad, as Gally could not seem to stop staring at her. He had changed from his confident self to mostly a tomato. He just sat there murmuring replies while turning deeper and deeper crimson.

"Here, Gally, I'll take over," Minho said," You go eat. Newt's got the night shift so I can sleep later."

The boy nodded and ran off with his plate. Minho turned back and just looked at Antoinette, placing the plate on her lap. She stared at if for a moment before looking up at Minho.

"Please don't be mad at me."

He shook his head.

"I'm really not. I don't know you well enough to be mad at you."

"Don't say that. Yes, you do."

The two looked each other in the eyes, not saying anything. Minho hesitantly reached out and put a hand on her arm.

"I'm glad you weren't more injured by that animal."

A smile broke out on her face, which then spread to Minho's. She then allowed her attention to fall to her food. In between chewing, she just chatted with her companion. She was glad he was more talkative than Gally had been. It was interesting to see how each of them reacted. Minho treated her like she was still herself, Newt treated her more like a girl but still as herself, and Gally had gone all but mute. She wondered if it would be easier to hide the fact that she was a girl with three more guys helping her. She really hoped no more boars were going to get loose in the Glade.


	6. Chapter 6

It was three weeks later that Antoinette went dashing into the garden. Newt looked around at her, confused as he worked on the grape vines.

"What are you doing?"

"Ignore me. Pretend I'm not here."

His eyebrows only lifted, but he turned back to what he was doing, which consisted of tying the vines up by string.

"Anthony!"

Newt glanced over to his left and rolled his eyes. Gally was looking around in a panic. He could hear Antoinette backing into the woods to hide behind a tree. She did that just in time as Gally came striding up to him.

"Have you seen...er, him?"

Newt grinned slightly. No one was around beside him. Zart and the others were working on the potatoes on the other end of the garden.

"Maybe if you were less obsessive about your undying love for her, she wouldn't run away."

He did his best to keep from laughing as he heard the sound of a foot slipping by Antoinette's hiding tree. Gally didn't seem to notice the sound in comparison to the screaming he was doing in his mind. He growled and paced the length of the arbor row.

"What if someone found out and took her into the woods?"

"Or she escaped into the woods to get away from you?"

He could feel Antoinette's rage from her tree.

"Why would she do that? She knows she needs to be around one of us!"

Newt sighed and left his work to turn to the overly distraught male.

"Gally, cool it. She doesn't have to. Alby said subtle and you've been anything but. The guys are already talking about how you two are oddly close. Maybe you should back off a little?"

Gally stepped up to Newt, narrowing his eyes.

"Jealous there, Newt?"

Newt snorted, crossing his arms, but matched his glare, standing up to him.

"Great reasoning there, bud. But I'm not about to fight you over a bloody _boy_."

Gally recoiled slightly. Newt had finally gotten through to him. Antoinette sighed as she leaned against the tree. She was not quite sure what was going on between them, but Newt won this argument somehow. The Builder shook his head and moved away.

"I'll find her on my own."

"Good that."

Newt rolled his eyes and went back to working. Antoinette waited till Gally was out of sight before coming out from the woods.

"Thanks, but do you really have to keep making it sound like he likes me or something?"

Newt suddenly turned and pulled at her cheeks.

"OUF! NEWKH!"

"Are you blind? Seriously, use your brain."

He let go of her, letting her rub at her stinging face. She glared at him, which only made him smirk. He found more pleasure from teasing her after discovering that she was a girl.

"Do you prefer to be smothered with attention or having me pick on you? Make your choice."

She pouted at him and sat down at the edge of the garden. That's what he thought. Gally had gone overboard. Gally had gotten over his initial shyness to become the equivalent of a guard dog. Everything she did, he was on her heels. He only backed off slightly when Minho, Alby, or Newt were nearby, but even then he would try to run them off. Gally was looking to monopolize her without considering that she was still considered a boy to the other Gladers. He was going to have to talk to Alby about him.

"Boo!"

Antoinette cursed and leapt up as Newt started. Minho had appeared out of nowhere.

"Klunk, Minho. Where the shuck did you come from?" Newt groaned.

The Runner snickered and rubbed at Antoinette's hair.

"Sorry, couldn't pass up the opportunity. Didn't open up your stitches, did I?"

Antoinette pulled up her shirt to check, but Newt just grabbed it and pulled it back down.

"Don't do that," he scolded her before walking off.

Minho and Antoinette exchanged a look, unsure what to make of his prudishness. They quickly followed after him.

"Any better with Gally today?" Minho asked as they headed toward the Homestead, where Alby was bound to be.

Newt turned to look back at them.

"Been talking to Minho about it?"

Antoinette nodded. Newt shrugged and looked forward again.

"I had to run away today. He is getting so irritating. I go to take a piss and he follows. I go to the Med-jack hut to patch people up and he follows. Bathhouse, eating, maybe even sleeping at this point. It's so weird."

Newt looked back again, this time catching Minho's eyes. They were in agreement, then. Minho glanced around the Glade. He didn't see Gally, which meant he had to be at the Homestead already. Every week, Alby met with the four of them to get updates on whether anyone was getting suspicious. They changed meeting places every time, also alternating who showed up when or with whom. When they reached the Homestead, they went up to a room on the second floor. Alby and Gally were already there. Alby greeted them as they came in, but Gally made a beeline for Antoinette.

"Where did you go?!" he demanded, attempting to grab her arm.

Minho pulled her behind him and put a hand on Gally's shoulder.

"You need to cool it," he told him, his voice low.

Gally's face soured as Minho stared him down. Antoinette sighed. This was getting far too common with Gally. She had to give it to the Glader boys, each of them seemed to have quite a set of balls to keep standing up to each other.

"This is a perfect starting point, actually," Newt stepped in," Alby, Gally has been overbearing and he is going to get her found out by the others."

Gally scoffed.

"I'm doing my part to look after her."

"Yeah, to the point that she runs away from you because you follow her everywhere," Minho said," And I mean _everywhere_ , Alby."

"And what do we do if someone else gets to her while we are not paying enough attention?"

"You don't need to be paying _that_ much attention," Alby stated authoritatively," If she's trying to get away from you, there is a problem."

Gally looked to Antoinette.

"You're seriously trying to get away from me?"

Antoinette's jaw unhinged slightly.

"Well...It isn't that I don't appreciate your attention to helping me, but...you never leave me alone for a bit, you know? You've even scared off Todd and Blaise from talking to me because you're always around."

Gally gave a heavy sigh before moving to the closest wall and leaning on it. Alby rubbed his chin in thought.

"Well, to make this simpler, let me clarify. Minho is mostly in the maze, so he can only look out for her at night. It really is up to Gally and Newt to look out for you, Antoinette. But as both Newt and Minho are concerned about his actions, we need to make boundaries clear. Newt, you will guard the bathhouse when she's there."

Newt glanced at Gally, who looked like he might explode. He shook his head in disgust.

"No one will follow her if she asks for privacy. Plain and simple. Gally, I'm looking at you. If both of you stay on separate ends of the Glade like you are _supposed to_ then we have eyes on each end. No one is watching her in the Med-jack hut. Period. That is her space. If you go in, you go in as a friend and if she asks you to leave, you leave. Clint and Jeff are too busy to be paying her much attention. Gally, if you cannot handle this, I'm going to have you looking out for her from a distance, do you understand?"

"Whatever. Are you done? I'm leaving."

"Gally," Antoinette tried to stop him, but he just marched out.

Alby rubbed his forehead in annoyance as she raced after Gally. Newt and Minho just stayed watching their leader.

"You know, Gally has a crush on her. A problematic one. He is territorial, evidently. He has been glaring and steaming if anyone even touches her," Newt informed the leader.

"Does she seem interested back?" Alby asked.

Minho shook his head.

"I talked to her about what she would do if she started liking someone in the Glade."

Newt gave the boy an odd look.

"You and her sure do have a lot of deep conversations."

Minho looked at Newt with a shrug.

"Maybe that's because I don't spend my time teasing her and just talk to her."

Newt's face broke out into a smile.

"Was that a jab at me?"

"I don't have time for this," Alby interceded," Minho continue."

The other two boys continued to look at each other but Minho proceeded on.

"She said she would just hide it since everyone thinks she's a boy, but for the time being she refused to even consider putting feelings into this mess."

Newt nodded at this statement.

"At least she's smart..."

"Says the guy who keeps treating her like she's slow."

Newt smiled, but this time there was a glower in his eyes.

"Oh, so you talk about me do you? Quite friendly-"

Alby stood up.

"That's enough. Antoinette knows where her priorities are and Gally doesn't. Plain and simple. I'll try and keep an eye on him to make sure he keeps calm. And you two stop picking fights with each other. Just because we have a girl in our community doesn't mean we all need to fall to pieces."

The meeting was obviously adjourned as Alby left them in the room together. The two of them looked at each other. Newt looked at the ground before looking over at his friend.

"We're starting to like her a little bit, aren't we?" he asked.

Minho nodded, stiffly.

"Yeah...I think so."

"Well, that's not good."

"Nope."

They were quiet for a while before Minho grinned at Newt and punched his shoulder.

"Hey, at least we aren't as bad as Gally."

The other boy laughed.

"Yeah, we at least have that."

Antoinette caught up with Gally just before he exited the Homestead. He was astonished as she grabbed his arm and pulled him with all her strength to stop him.

"Will you listen to me for a second?" she pleaded.

Gally just looked down at her with a frown.

"What?"

Antoinette crossed her arms.

"It isn't that I don't appreciate you helping me out. I just need space and, I won't lie, you're starting to weird me out. I turn around and you're right there. Minho and Newt are around me a lot, but not nearly as much. I don't want whatever is going through your head about helping me ruin our friendship. I don't want you to start hating me, but I just can't have you hanging around me all the time. The guys are going to get suspicious. Just...please just be my friend. You were my first friend here in the Glade and my first friend is who I need. Not a bodyguard. Do you understand?"

Gally was silent for a good minute before he nodded.

"Yeah. I get it. I'm sorry. I just...I don't trust Newt or Minho either."

Antoinette frowned.

"What?"

"Newt acts like he couldn't care less and Minho...he...I mean you and him..."

Gally growled and waved his hand.

"Nevermind. I'll try to give you some space. I'm sorry for freaking you out."

Antoinette was still trying to puzzle through his comment about Minho, but smiled through it. The boy was stunned as she hugged him, squeezing this middle of his back. He turned fire red. He just waited for her to stop.

"Thanks, Gally. See you at dinner?"

He just nodded and watched her leave the hut.

"Pull yourself together, Gally. You can't be with her," he mumbled to himself, trying to accept his words as truth.


	7. Chapter 7

The day was rainy, leaving everyone hiding under hut roofs and handmade canopies. Antoinette stared at the wall, worrying about Minho and his Runners. Days like these had to make being out in the maze difficult. As she sat quietly musing, she suddenly felt something semi-hard and wet hit her in the back.

"What the shuck?" she murmured, turning to look behind her.

Unable to see, she reached her hand back. Grabbing what it was, a shudder ran through her body as she held a cold, wet pile of mud. Looking up, she saw Blaise trying not to smile and Todd attempting to hide a muddy hand behind his back.

"Really mature, guys..." she said before chucking the mud in her hand back at them.

Blaise ducked and it hit Todd in the chest. A bright smile broke out on his face.

"You're done for teeny-weeny."

Antoinette took off into the rain with a shout. She could hear the slap of mud hitting the ground behind her. As she passed some of the sleeping areas where hammocks were hung, she slipped in the mud.

"Oh, perfect," she murmured, looking down at her completely mud covered front.

She struggled to her feet before getting a mudball to her arm, some splattering up into her face. Leaning down she scooped up a handful of mud and tossed it at Blaise, nailing him in the back of the head. She was just about to turn for more when she was bodily tackled to the ground by Todd who smeared two hands worth of mud on her while she was down. As she tried to struggle out from under him, she noticed that most of the boys in the Glade were joining in.

"What have you done?" she screeched to Todd, who just laughed.

He was just letting her up when he was tossed off to the side. Her arm was unceremoniously grabbed and she was back on her feet before she could process. She knew the owner of those calloused hands immediately.

"Gally, wait!"

He was trekking toward Todd with a vengeance before two mudballs splattered across his back. One on his lower back and the other on his left shoulder. Gally turned to see Newt smirking at him.

"Oops?"

Antoinette smiled as Newt winked at her. She ran past Gally and grabbed Todd, dragging him off the ground and away from Gally as quickly as possible. The two laughed as they hid behind one of the huts, happily finding Blaise back there.

"Hey, buddy! It's been forever," Todd joked.

The three of them peeked around the hut to see the Glade in complete chaos and mud flying everywhere.

"Are we going to be in trouble?" Blaise asked, glancing down at Antoinette.

"You mean the two of you. I was the victim here!"

She turned around and found Minho and the other Runners had made it back to the Glade. She could see a couple of them staring toward the odd event occurring in their home. She and the two boys jumped as Winston appeared beside them, a glob of mud held in his hands.

"Run!" Blaise yelped.

Before they could take off, the mud was thrown. Todd turned and covered Antoinette and Blaise, taking the full blast. Winston dashed off cackling. Antoinette shouted out as he fell on her. She panicked as his hands quickly slid past her chest, but as he lay on the ground he just shuddered dramatically. After a moment, he looked up at them.

"Go. Save yourselves."

He then pretended to die.

Blaise snorted, trying to swallow his smile. Antoinette put a hand to her heart.

"He died bravely. Shall we avenge his death?"

Blaise and her both stooped to scoop up mud. With devious smirks on their faces, they came out from the side of the hut. Antoinette's eyes set upon Minho who was looking around confused. When he spotted her, he gave her a stern look.

"Anthony...you wouldn't..."

Then she nailed him with the mud on his chest. Minho just stared at her in shock. Antoinette then realized what she had done. She had attacked a Runner. How was she going to outrun a freakin' runner?

"Klunk," she whimpered.

Blaise put a hand on her shoulder.

"You're on your own, kid. It was an honor knowing you."

He then took off after one of the Slopper boys. Antoinette ran in the opposite direction toward the wall. She didn't need to look back to know Minho was after her. She could just feel him bearing down on her. She tried to take a sharp turn, only to have her foot slip on the wet grass.

"Nooo!" she cried before sliding onto the grass.

"Oh, klunk!"

Minho was closer to her than she had thought. In his attempt to stop, he did the same thing. He ended up rolling onto her, crushing her with his body.

"This is worse than the mud. Agh," Antoinette whined.

Minho hurriedly got off of her, only to find himself now covered in mud from not only sliding but rolling over her muddy clothing. The front of his hair was flattened and covered in mud. The girl couldn't even find the strength to get up. She instead fell into hysterics. Minho, who always appeared so stoic, being covered in mud made her lose it.

"Looking good there, Minho. The new look is...refreshing."

Minho gave her a snarky smile.

"Yeah, that's exactly how it feels, too."

He stuck his hand out for her, which she took gladly. After pulling her up, they looked up to see that the rain had slowed down to a sprinkle. The two looked at each other before laughing. Minho scraped some mud off her face.

"You look ridiculous," Antoinette giggled.

"Looking gorgeous yourself. Should I call you Mud Monster now?" was his reply.

She looked down at herself and sighed.

"You think Alby is going to be annoyed?"

Minho looked around before pointing toward the Homestead door, where Alby could be seen standing with his arms crossed. He looked back at them before shaking his head with a small smile. He jogged over and analyzed Antoinette with raised eyebrows.

"You are aware you're going to have to be the last person in the bathhouse, right?"

Antoinette gave him the most remorseful look should could muster.

"Yes, sir."

She suddenly jumped as an arm was slung around her. She looked up to see a muddy Newt grinning at her.

"I've got a brilliant idea about that," he informed them.

After everyone else in the Glade had gotten cleaned up, the last of the muddy crew met up outside of the bathhouse. Gally stood there with his arms crossed, a sour look on his face as was becoming his usual expression. Newt and Minho dragged Antoinette along.

"This is awkward and I don't like it," she complained.

"You're going to be fully clothed, so calm down. Stop making it look like we are awkwardly dragging you in here. You are a normal guy, remember?"

"If she doesn't want to, she shouldn't be forced," Gally's deep voice rumbled toward them.

Newt made a face at him.

"If you want to not participate, then wait till we're done and let the mud dry some more and make yourself a new layer of skin."

Gally huffed before stomping into the bathhouse. Antoinette stopped short of the door and wrenched her arms free. She and Newt faced each other.

"Minho, go on in," he told his friend.

Minho looked between the two of them, shrugged and went inside. Newt raised his eyebrows at her and leaned his face down so their eyes were equal.

"Annie."

"Newton."

"Do you trust me?"

She stared at him, thinking.

"And if you can't trust me, don't you trust Minho?"

She still watched him. Neither of their eyes wavered. Finally, Antoinette looked away.

"I trust you."

Newt stood up straight and put his hands on his hips.

"Aw, now flattery will get you everywhere. Well, alright then. After you, love."

Antoinette sighed and stepped through the door. Her face was immediately on fire as Minho and Gally had taken off their shirts. She tried to back out the door, but she only bumped into Newt.

"Oh, no. You've committed now. Guys, curtains drawn?"

"Done," Gally agreed.

Minho was sorting through stacks of excess clothes that Alby had brought from one of their storage huts and into the bathhouse. He had instructed that they avoid having mud fights on a regular basis or else they might run out of clean clothes. The poor Sloppers were working double time to clean all the dirty clothing. Todd and Blaise had been caught and put on temporary Slopper duty. They had accepted the job with dignity.

Antoinette's heart rate picked up as she caught Newt pulling his shirt off as well. How had Alby agreed to this?! Each of them was muscular in his own way. Gally took the award for most buff with a set of abs and broad muscular shoulders. Newt and Minho both had builds for Runners, fit but not overly beefy. Minho had the biggest arm muscles out of the three. Newt caught her glancing at them and chuckled.

"So, whose your favorite?"

She thought she was going to faint as all three of them were now looking at her.

"Very funny," she managed to squeak before hiding behind one of the shower curtains.

"Remember, shoes and socks off. Annie, keep your tank top on. If you want to anyway. I don't think-"

"Slim it, Slinthead."

"Feisty..."

Antoinette sighed and attempted to turn off her brain. She peeled off the top two layers of shirts she had on. She had taken to wearing the tank top as well to attempt to cover her still rising chest. Before she knew it she would be on to four. She slipped off her shoes and socks. She was about to come out from around the curtain when she froze. No one here had seen her looking more like a girl. Looking down at herself, she got worried. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she moved out from around the curtain. Her face was on fire again within a moment as all eyes were on her. The silence went on for an awkwardly long time.

"Wh-what?" she asked, timidly.

Minho was the first to just shake his head.

"Nothing."

She watched as he smacked Gally in the back of the head and punched Newt in the shoulder. Both gave him a protest of "Ow" but Newt continued on quickly.

"Right, so clean up everyone. Annie, you sit in the middle here first, then I'll fix your hair."

Gally stood up and folded his arms.

"Why is it that you're going to help her with her hair?" he glared," I could very well do it."

Newt narrowed his eyes at the taller boy.

"You shave your head. How do you know how to clean her hair?" Minho asked.

Gally's face went red before he stalked off to one of the showers and angrily pulled the curtain. Newt rolled his eyes.

"Don't pull that curtain unless you want to see his naked ass," he told Antoinette seriously.

"Slim it," the boy's voice carried from across the curtain.

Newt smiled at her and motioned for her to sit on the floor in the middle of the room.

"Minho, you got an eye on the door?" the tall blonde asked as he walked over to grab a bucket from the side of the room.

"On it."

Antoinette sat quietly as Newt filled the bucket with water and carried it back over to her, a rag tossed over his shoulder. He knelt down in front of her, dipping the rag in the water.

"Let's clean up that face of yours first," he spoke quietly.

Antoinette pulled away from his reaching hand.

"I can do it myself," she pouted.

He smirked at her, eyes twinkling.

"Can you see yourself? No. Shut up and deal with it."

Antoinette's face burned with embarrassment, but she couldn't help but smile.

"Ah, so you remember, too. Now keep your mouth shut before mud falls in."

She scrunched up her eyes as he rubbed the dry mud off. It took a little over a minute. Newt was frowning at her.

"It's like you took a mud bath," he complained.

"In a sense, she did," Minho quipped.

"Yes, well you rolling her around in it for good measure didn't bloody help."

Minho chuckled from his corner. Once Newt was done with her face, he scrubbed off her arms. The girl couldn't keep from squirming when he rubbed at her neck and shoulders. She moved so much he couldn't help but laugh.

"Will you please hold still? Or do you like being like this?"

"I'm sorry, it's hard. You're tickling me."

A smirk began to spread on Newt's face, but Minho turned and gave him a severe look.

"Not right now, Newt."

"Bloody fun suckers, these two," Newt hissed under his breath.

Once he finally finished with that, she pulled her up and ushered her over to one of the showers. After turning it on, he turned to her.

"Just cross your arms over your chest and I won't see anything that might make you feel awkward. And remember all of us here have seen your curves before to-"

"Newt."

Minho's scolding voice again.

"I swear..." Newt rolled his eyes before pushing Antoinette under the warm water," Just rinse out as much mud as you can and I'll check up after. Just give me a shout when you're covered again."

It took her about five minutes to clean up her hair to where she felt she was good. When she called back out to Newt, she saw that he had been trying to clean out his hair as it lay flat and wet on his head. She looked away as her heart did a flip. Why did she find that attractive? Not paying attention to her awkwardness, Newt scanned carefully through her hair, cleaning off the mud she missed. When Newt heard Gally's shower finally turn off he called out to him.

"Did you get Minho to check your luxurious hair?"

Minho gave a soft "pfft" while Gally responded.

"You aren't as funny as you think you are. And how long are you going to be back there with her, huh?"

Newt's hands retracted from her hair then. Antoinette wiped her eyes so she could see. She looked up at Newt to see him looking away and blushing.

"I told you to keep your chest covered. Seriously, now I forgot my retort to Gally."

The girl hurriedly covered herself again. Newt glanced back before looking at her face.

"Well, we'll stay outside the curtain. Just tell us when you want the new set of clothes Minho sorted out for you, okay? I'm going to finish cleaning up myself."

He was about to walk off when Antoinette grabbed the waistband of his pants. Newt turned to her surprised. She turned him to be under the water more.

"You just had some mud on the back of your hair still. Hold on."

Newt stood still as she sorted through his hair. It only took a minute.

"There," she told him, covering her chest again.

Newt swept his hair to the side and out of his eyes. His brown eyes refused to meet her's.

"Thanks. Like I said, let Minho know when you're good. Or Gally since Minho is probably in the shower by now."

He was gone quickly. Antoinette waited a minute after he was gone before stripping down and fully cleaning herself off. After shutting off the water, she hid behind the curtain as well as she could before calling out for her clothes. Gally's hand came around the curtain, handing her a towel and her clothes. By the time she was finished, Gally was leaning against the door, fully ready to leave. Newt was over in a corner wearing a new pair of pants and drying off his hair. As she moved over to stand by Gally, Minho came around the curtain with a towel around his waist. Antoinette turned away, beginning to feel lightheaded from blushing so much in the course of an hour. Minho looked good with his wet hair, too. Gally did not appreciate Minho's apparel. He stepped in front to shield her from the sight.

"Minho, seriously?" he complained.

Minho made a face at him.

"It's a towel. What is it going to do? Leap off and run away?"

Soon after, everyone was clean and dressed. Stepping outside, Antoinette found the place somewhat chillier than she expected. As she shivered, a towel was draped over her head. Minho grinned down at her.

"You have to dry your hair properly. We don't need you getting sick."

He started to rub at her hair as they walked, almost knocking her over. It was so funny that even Gally couldn't help but smile. They dropped her off by the Med-jack hut.

"Thanks," she told them quietly, so Jeff and Clint couldn't hear if they were in the hut," That was...awkward, but nice of you guys."

Minho grinned.

"I'm going to speak for Gally's mind and say "Anytime" but for me and Newt, no problem."

Gally attempted to strangle Minho, who just ran away from him. She laughed at them. Boys will always be boys. Newt let out a short laugh.

"See you tomorrow," he told her.

She watched them head toward the Homestead where Alby was surely waiting for an update. As she went inside to her cot, Antoinette put her hand to her heart. She didn't know if she could handle another situation like that.

"No more mud fights. If one happens, you hide in a hut," she told herself.

She wondered if Blaise and Todd were doing okay as she settled down in bed. She was sure they were, being so good natured. She hoped that there could be more fun days like this in the Glade, if only less messy.


	8. Chapter 8

Antoinette's eyes snapped open. She sat up with her heart racing. It was still the middle of the night, the Med-jack hut dark enough that she could not see anything around her. Getting up, Antoinette wrapped herself in her blanket and got up, not bothering with shoes. She tiptoed through the hut she knew by heart and exited the room as quietly as possible. She squinted as the light of some lingering torches blazed in the night. A lantern went around corner, letting her know that Alby and Newt had passed by on one of their nightly rounds to make sure everything was okay. Not wanting to bother or worry them, she quietly made her way to the edge of the woods, where it was dark enough for her to hide. As she sat down on a tree trunk, she gazed out at the Glade. What were the images she had seen? Closing her eyes, she could almost recall them vividly. A dog bounded around her, happy with her attention and laughter. A little girl, redheaded as could be, tugged at her hand. The girl was not that much younger than herself. In her dream she led the girl to a span of trees just behind someone's home. There she saw a small boy sitting on a log in the backyard. None of his features were definable. All she could sense was that he was waiting for the two of them. As the boy waved, the dog bounded over to him and sat at his side. The little girl called after the dog. It was hers after all. Before she could get close enough to analyze the boy, the little girl screamed, waking her up.

With a sigh, Antoinette leaned her head against the tree. Was what she saw real? Were those some memories of hers or were they made up? Might she have been seeing what she wished life was like? She tried to look at her own hair, which was slowly getting longer as her time in the Glade passed. Six months here had gotten her hair to just pass her shoulders. It was a reddish brown color, not bright red like the little girls. The little girl could have been her sister as much as she could not have been.

"Hey. Are you okay?"

Antoinette glanced over to see Minho. He rubbed sleep out of his eyes. He wore a white t-shirt and hadn't bothered with shoes. She gave him a half-smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I didn't mean to draw any attention."

Minho sat down beside her.

"Wrapped in a blanket in the middle of the night in the darkness all alone...sounds _really_ fine. Come on, tell me about it."

She sighed, somewhat perturbed by his way of knowing when she was worried or bothered by things. Pulling her blanket tighter around her, she looked over to see his brown eyes examining her face.

"I had a dream...it felt so real but...maybe it wasn't. Do you ever have dreams like that?"

Minho shook his head.

"No, I don't. Maybe some of the other guys do, but all of my dreams are of running that maze. Luckily, I don't dream often."

Antoinette looked away from him. He couldn't enlighten her. No one could, probably.

"I dreamt of a little girl, a dog, and a boy about my age. The little girl's red hair was so...familiar. Or maybe I was making up a life for myself outside of here. It just...it just sucked to see something like that. We all want to remember our parents, friends, lives, and everything else we have forgotten."

Minho put an arm around her shoulder and squeezed.

"I promise you, Antoinette, we will get out of here. I'll find a way. When I do, we'll all get our memories back. I don't care if we have to force the people who put us in here to do it, but we will."

The girl let out a soft laugh.

"When you say that, I believe it, somehow. It's not that I am against living in the Glade because I really enjoy being here with all of you guys. I just want to know what is out there. Then again, what if we find out what is out there and realize that-"

"Stop."

Antoinette looked up at Minho. He was shaking his head.

"Don't say that. Don't even think like that. This isn't a life. It's a cage. We're kept in here and fed monthly. We are pets while we are in here to those people who find it hilarious to stick kids in a maze. Why they would even find it smart to throw a girl into a group of boys is behind me. Do they know how dangerous that is for you? Did they even think? It isn't as if they care."

She was astounded at how angry he was. She hadn't expected him to feel so strongly about her presence in the maze.

"Minho, I'm okay. You guys look after me and I can take care of myself."

Minho growled in frustration.

"I know you can, but...only to a point. And I can't be there for you as much as the others."

Antoinette frowned at him.

"Please tell me you aren't beating yourself up about something like that."

Minho's arm retracted from her shoulders as he placed his arms on his propped up knees.

"I can't protect you the way I want to. I've been trying harder to find the exit so I can get you out of here, but the maze is so large and-"

He was thrown off track as Antoinette let go of her blanket and threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly. Minho looked around, trying to see if there was anyone around. Finding them to be completely alone, he hugged her back. It was the first real hug he could remember ever having and it was so comforting that he had to stop himself from crying. He cleared his throat as she pulled away, her hands resting on his shoulders.

"Minho, I really appreciate that. But I can't let you run yourself into the ground because of me. We will get out of here when we get out of here. Like you said, you'll find a way. When you do, we'll get out of here. I am so glad to have a best friend like you, Minho, truly I am."

He couldn't help but smile and blush at her comment.

"I'm your best friend? What about Gally? Or Todd and Blaise?"

She smiled at him and went back to sitting with her blanket draped around her.

"Gally...he is too busy being a guard than being a friend anymore. Even if he has backed off a bit. Todd and Blaise are fun, but you know who I am and you care. I can talk to you about anything. If I didn't have that, I would go crazy here. You and Newt keep me from getting depressed because you both check on me and make me laugh."

Minho raised an eyebrow at her.

"Is Newt your best friend, too?"

He laughed as Antoinette scrunched up her face.

"I don't know," she replied," He is a really good friend, but I sometimes feel like he doesn't like me very much."

Minho's other eyebrow went up in surprise.

"Come again?"

Antoinette shrugged like it was nothing.

"He is probably just busy being Alby's second-in-command. Has a lot on his plate and is a hard worker. When I'm around him, it's mainly just so I'm not letting anyone find out my secret, you know? Honestly...I don't think he feels comfortable because of how we met. Then again, I thought you hated me when we first met."

Minho punched her on her arm.

"Hey, I didn't know what you were doing as a Greenie. Just marching into a place other were told not to and managing to save the day. I wasn't sure what to make of you. Now I know you better. As far as Newt, I'm sure he has his reasons for acting the way he does. He definitely likes being around you, so don't think he doesn't. I mean, both of us are trying to be respectful of Gally's feelings."

Antoinette pulled her blanket over her head.

"I don't want to talk about it."

Minho laughed and leaned forward to look at her face.

"Oh, so you finally noticed?"

"I mean...I noticed before...I just...I didn't want to believe it."

He couldn't help but snicker into his hand.

"So...I take it you aren't exactly interested in him."

The girl gave him a dirty look, making him grin at her.

"I told you. I'm not going to allow myself to consider liking anyone."

"But if everyone finds out you are a girl, would you find yourself interested? You know he would pursue you with a vengeance."

Antoinette stood up, abruptly.

"I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

Minho rolled his eyes at her and heaved himself up.

"Oh, come on. Can't you at least answer that?"

She turned to look at him.

"I can't answer when I don't have one. Hopefully we will be out of the maze before anyone finds out? Right?"

Minho sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah...okay."

She gave him a small smile.

"Thanks for always checking in on me, Minho. Even when you have an early morning. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

As she walked away, Minho began to head toward his sleeping place. He had only taken a couple of steps when he heard a rustle in the woods. He turned and examined the darkness. There was nothing that he could see. He turned and kept walking, thinking it was probably just a branch falling out of a tree.

In the morning, Minho couldn't keep himself from finding Newt. He found the boy slipping his machete onto his back. He looked up, sensing the other male's presence.

"Hey, Minho. About to head out?"

"Yeah. I just needed to ask you something before I left."

Newt leaned against one of the wooden poles holding up the canopy of the sleeping area.

"Oh, yeah? What about?"

"About you know who," he said, quietly.

Newt glanced around. The other guys were still asleep as Newt, Alby, and the Runners were the earliest risers in the Glade. He motioned to Minho to walk with him. They made their way toward the wall. When they were away from most of the sleeping areas, Minho started up the conversation again.

"She thinks you are trying to distance yourself from her."

Newt glanced over at Minho who was observing him closely. The Runner crossed his arms across his chest.

"So, she isn't wrong?"

Newt glanced back at the Glade before looking back to the front.

"What does it matter?"

"It matters because she cares. She doesn't have many friends around here, Newt. She claims I am her best friend, which is great and all, but who else does she have? When I asked about you, she didn't know what to say. I wanted to hear that I can trust you to take care of her and keep her happy while I am out in the maze."

The two stopped at the wall, which was not open yet. Newt looked at his friend.

"Why is it important that I make her happy? She has friends here and you're her best friend, evidently. Why does she need my attention as well?"

"Because you aren't Gally. She gets that he likes her and is avoiding him because of that. She needs people who actually care about her and how she is feeling. I know you care. You like her as much as I do. That's why you're pulling away, right?"

Newt glared at the wall making Minho laugh. It amused him that he was acting the exact opposite from Gally.

"It was your idea to do the whole bathhouse thing and every since then you've been weird. We all like her in our own ways, but she refuses to consider liking anyone. It is okay for you to be her friend, Newt."

"Why does it sound like you are giving me permission to like the same girl as you?"

The two stared at each other before laughing. Newt gave an exasperated sigh.

"Alright, I'll try and be normal. I just...sometimes I feel like she looks at me and sees that shuck who jumped off a wall to get out of here."

Minho have his friend's shoulder a pat.

"Everyone goes through their own way of freaking out. Yours was extreme. She is busy trying to hide hers. I run around a maze. Alby bosses people around. Gally becomes a little shit."

Newt smirked and crossed his arms.

"I guess."

"And between you and Gally, I trust you more to take care of her. I can't be around her. I can't protect her. You're a good guy, Newt. You take care of everyone, that's why you're the second in the Glade."

It was then that the wall began to open, both turning away from the wind that rushed out as it did. Minho turned toward the maze once the door was fully open.

"Well, see you later."

"Be careful out there."

Minho nodded and ran out into the maze.


	9. Chapter 9

Over the course of the next month, there was a noticeable change in Antoinette. Minho, Gally, and Newt could feel her pulling away from all of them. Antoinette began to avoid having conversations with Minho, stayed in the Med-jack hut for most of her days, and stuck by Todd and Blaise for company. The three boys sat at the bonfire for the newest Greenie, just watching the girl talk with her friends.

"She's depressed," Minho diagnosed," That has to be it. She wants to get out of here."

Gally shook his head.

"No. The strain of pretending to be a boy is starting to get to her. I bet that's it."

Newt refrained from arbitrarily guessing, sipping at Gally's mysterious drink. He looked at the other two.

"She is still acting the same around Alby."

Minho scoffed.

"Yeah. Acting. And because she hides out in the Med-jack hut, we're giving her space but maybe we shouldn't be."

"I don't think us ambushing her is going to help the situation," Newt protested.

Gally was still staring at the girl.

"What if those two are threatening her? What if they found out and told her she has to stop being around us so that they won't tell anyone?"

Minho shook his head.

"She would have told us anyway. Alby and Newt hold more sway."

"What if they threatened to...to...to do things to her?"

Newt and Minho both looked at the Builder. Looking back at Antoinette, they caught her laughing softly at something that had been said by one of the boys. Newt shook his head.

"No. She wouldn't laugh at all if that were the case...I don't think."

"I agree. She is doing this of her own will."

Gally groaned and got up.

"Screw it. I can't keep watching her hang out with those shanks. What they got that I don't?"

Minho let out a short laugh.

"A sense of humor."

Gally glared at him. Newt turned to the boy.

"Could you stop for five minutes just to consider worrying about _her_ wellbeing instead of the fact that she is talking to a male who isn't you?"

Both boys looked at him with pure surprise. He rolled his eyes and grumbled on.

"I'm just tired of you always sounding like you care more about that than about her feelings. If you seriously like her, get your head on straight. I'm not saying I've been the most helpful or anything, because I haven't, but at least I'm not fretting over those two. Minho is the only normal one among the three of us because you and I have been stupid. And it needs to stop."

Gally was about to fight but Minho held a hand out to him.

"Newt's right, you both have been slintheads, but now is the time to fix that."

Gally crossed his arms, feeling torn between annoyance and guilt. Newt drained his drink.

"Let's get off our asses starting now, alright, boys?" he declared.

"Agreed," Minho grinned.

"Whatever..." Gally sighed, walking away to his fellow Builders.

Antoinette's day began in the morning with Gally dragging her out of the hut. He did his best to keep up conversation by having her help the Builder's out a little bit. He lost her after a Slicer needed to be stitched up around mid day. After mid day, Newt asked her if she could go check on the health of the animals, something Clint and Jeff had never done before. He joked with her as he showed her to the animals that needed to be looked over. That night, Minho dragged her away from Todd and Blaise to have her get to know the Runners better. Her next few weeks proceeded similarly, with the guys finding ways to keep her busy and spread out who she spent her time with.

It was after a month that Antoinette found herself walking around at night. Her dreams had come back. This time she and the little girl were at a park with a bunch of random kids. She couldn't define any of the kids, but they were of all ages. The talk of homework and crushes made her feel as if they all went to the same school. She sat under a tree with two girls, no more than five years old, while the little girl ran around playing with little girls her own age.

"So you like him right?" one girl asked her.

Her own voice responded for her.

" No...we're best friends..."

"Oooh, best friends!"

Laughter ensued from both girls. Antoinette woke up still hearing their laughter in her mind. As she walked along the tree line, she turned at the rustling of leaves. She tried to peer into the darkness, but saw nothing. She started walking again, only to hear the sound again. Fear began to creep into her chest. She picked up her pace, heading for the tower. She glanced into the trees again before slamming into a body. She yelped and struggled as arms were wrapped around her.

"Woah, hey, it's me. Calm down."

She stopped and looked up. Newt was staring down at her with concern on his face, his lantern hanging loosely in his right hand as he kept her steady with his left arm. She gaped up at him before looking into the woods.

"I-I just thought...Well, there was a sound in the woods and it scared me," she told him, her voice shaking slightly.

Newt frowned and lifted his lantern up so the trees were illuminated. Everything was quiet except for Antoinette's quick breathes of dissipating fear.

"I don't see anything," he told her, lowering the lantern," What are you doing out here anyway?"

Antoinette pulled away from him, suddenly feeling awkward.

"I..."

She lapsed into silence, still feeling weird after her dream. Newt glanced around them.

"Where exactly were you heading?" he asked instead.

The girl pointed past Newt and up at the tower.

"Ah. Well, how about I accompany you? Ladies first."

Antoinette had expected him to send her back to the Med-jack hut, but instead he had a smile on his face as he motioned her toward the tower. She decided to continue on and let Newt follow after her. Newt held the lantern aloft so that she could see as she climbed before blowing out the flame and following her up. Antoinette sat leaning against one of the heavy corner poles by the time he reached her. He heaved himself next to her before sighing contentedly.

"Well, I've never done this before," he announced, leaning back beside her," So, tell me why you were out here this late."

Antoinette stared out at the Glade, just behind Newt. The torches lit up the sleeping areas, hammocks heavy with slumbering bodies.

"Newt, do you dream?"

He let her question sit for a second before he shifted slightly so he was leaning more her way.

"Sometimes. Usually about the Glade. Sometimes about finding a way out. Nothing special really. Do you?"

Antoinette nodded. Newt leaned his head back against the pole.

"So a dream you had bothered you enough to come out here. What was it about? Can you tell me?"

"Well...I have a lot of dreams about this little redheaded girl. The first time there was a dog and a boy in the dream. Most of the dreams just have the redheaded girl running around or telling me unimportant things about what she sees. I woke up not too long ago to a dream where the girl was playing in a park with other kids while I was sitting around with some girls. They were asking me about my best friend who is a boy. They couldn't have been more than five years old, so it wasn't serious or anything like that. I say me, but I don't know if it really is me. They feel like memories, but my mind could be making them up. If that little girl is real...I wonder where she is."

Antoinette looked down at the wooden flooring of the tower. They sat in silence for awhile until Newt hummed.

"I think that you should just treat them as dreams. There isn't anything you can do about them while in here. You very well could be creating your own memories. When we get out, then you can sort them out."

She didn't respond, her mind wandering off in multiple different directions. Newt sighed at her before putting a hand to her face and turning it to look at him.

"What's been going on with you lately? You've got me, Minho, and Gally worried about you. You've been less involved with the goings on in the Glade. Gally thinks you're being coerced by Todd and Blaise. Minho think you are depressed. I happen to believe you are on your way to being depressed. Tell me, what do you think about being in the Glade? As the only girl, how do you feel?"

Antoinette kept watching him as his hand left her face.

"No one...has asked me how I feel since I got here..."

Newt nodded.

"Which is our mistake. You've been here roughly half a year and we should have asked a long time ago. Alby should have been the one to ask, but tell me the truth now."

The girl swallowed and tucked her legs under her.

"I feel like someone is going to find out and then everyone is going to know. I'm scared of what that will do. I don't want to be the one who gets the Glade to go up in chaos. I don't want to cause rifts between everyone who works so well together. Sometimes, I think that if I just leave I can solve all of this. And I don't mean waiting for Minho to find an exit. He stresses himself to keep searching to get me out of here. Maybe if I just went on my own...I could...I could..."

Antoinette choked on her words. Sobs began to erupt from her and tears streamed from her eyes. She could die, was what she was going to say. But she was scared. Her sobs only got harder as Newt pulled her into his arms.

"I know," he whispered, hiding her face in his shoulder to let her cry there quietly, "I've been there. I understand."

She cried for a good while and Newt didn't stop her. He just held her, rubbing her back as she let go of the feelings she had been harboring. When her tears slowed, she pulled away from Newt, rubbing at her eyes. The boy tugged down his sleeves a bit and dabbed at the streams going down her face.

"Better?" he asked.

She nodded. Newt moved away from her to sit cross-legged in front of her.

"You know, when I told you to give it enough time in the Glade before considering suicide, I wasn't being serious. That's a stupid idea. I understand what you are trying to avoid and I know the feelings you have, but it isn't the right answer. We have to wait, even if it's bloody torture. If someone finds out you're a girl, I promise I won't let anything happen to you. Not me, not Minho, and not Gally. I'm glad we started making your days busier if this was what you were thinking of."

Antoinette looked at him seriously.

"You...you're not mad at me?"

Newt snorted.

"Me? How can I be mad? I tried to jump off a shucking wall. But as someone who has been where you are, don't go any farther with those thoughts."

He poked her in the head, making her protest. He smiled as she rubbed her head.

"There is plenty to enjoy about living, even if it's day after day in this place, yeah?"

The girl watched him, considering his words. She licked her lips, which were dry from sobbing.

"Newt, I'm scared."

"You're a girl among a group of guys, I don't blame you. I assure you that not all of us would lose our heads over it though. It's still a group of relatively young kids. The ones coming up in the box keep getting younger and younger if you haven't noticed."

Antoinette let out a sharp laugh.

"That's you and Alby's job to notice, not ours."

"Cheeky," he replied, pinching her cheek lightly," Stick with me tomorrow. Try and remember all the things that you loved about this place when you first saw it. I had to learn an appreciation for it and you helped me. You reminded me that this place can really _be_ something. You're our real Med-jack here, Annie. We _need_ you. You know what, I'm going to talk to Alby about making you Keeper of the Med-jacks. Clint never wanted the job and he still doesn't like participating in Keeper meetings so why not?"

The girl's lips parted in surprise.

"No, I couldn't-"

"Slim it. Those who think about dying need to stick together. I know what is best for you and I need you around to tell me what is best for me. Good?"

Antoinette just shook her head. She didn't know what to think. Her mind was a mess. Newt smiled at her.

"Annie. You don't have to worry about things alone. If you need to talk, just come get me or Minho. Or Gally, if you need to. He may be hotheaded, but he does listen. He'll especially listen to you. Don't bottle it all up. I don't want to watch Jeff and Clint try to put you back together if something happens. Please don't do that to us."

Newt was taken aback as Annie leaned over and wrapped her arms around his neck, squeezing him slightly.

"Thank you. I should have known you would understand instead of judging me."

As she pulled away, Newt felt unbelievably warm. He coughed as he put his thoughts back together. He nodded to her in recognition of her words before pointing toward the Glade.

"Better get back. Got another day of work ahead of us tomorrow."

Antoinette nodded and made her way to the ladder. Newt followed her quickly and both made their way stealthily back to the Med-jack hut.

"You'll be alright?" he asked her before leaving.

"Yeah, just...can you remind me of how useless giving up is from time to time?"

Newt grinned and patted her shoulder.

"Anytime."


	10. Chapter 10

After that night, Antoinette slowly gained her typical energy. Alby and Clint had easily agreed that she would make a great Keeper. Within a fortnight, she was officially Keeper of the Med-jacks. Minho and Gally were so happy for her, and glad that Newt had been able to talk her out of her issues. Newt hadn't shared exactly what they had talked about, Gally just assuming it had been what Minho said and that he had cheered her up out of her depression. Minho understood that Newt was being a good friend to Antoinette and, as she was not coming to him to talk about it, felt the topic was one only Newt could relate to in the girl's mind.

One day, Winston came running by the Med-jack hut in a panic.

"Anthony!" he huffed," Please help!"

Gally had been with her as she had been examining a Builder who had passed out from dehydration earlier that day. Motioning for Clint to take over, she and Gally followed after Winston as he made his way back out of the hut.

"Winston, is someone hurt?" Gally asked, alarmed.

"No, it's...it's...I don't know. This has never happened before."

There was no time for any more questions as they made their way to the livestock pen. Antoinette could see what was wrong immediately. One of the goats lay on the ground breathing heavily. She knelt down beside the black, brown, and white goat, stroking its body. Winston and Gally stood just behind her.

"I-I was going to have her milked and I found her like this. She has been getting fatter recently, so I was considering maybe we could set her up for slaughter-"

Antoinette made a damaged noise in her throat, but the Slicer continued on.

"-but I wouldn't want her to be sick and fed to everyone."

The girl continued feeling around the body. After pressing on the stomach, she just shook her head with a laugh.

"Gally, I need you to get me some water. A large bucket full or two. Warm it up if you can. Ask some Sloppers to get me some towels. Winston, run back to the Med-jack hut and get Jeff. Tell him I'll need a sterilized knife."

Winston and Gally stared at her.

"Wh-What are you going to do to her? We can slice her up our-"

"Winston, your goat is about to have some kids. Have some decency and make her comfortable."

Both boys eyes went as wide as saucers. They both ran off in opposite directions. Alby, seeing the boys running around like lost animals, came over.

"What's going on?" he asked, kneeling down beside her.

She looked over at him with a smile.

"The goat is having babies. How the Slicers didn't know she was pregnant is beyond me."

Alby smiled at her.

"The goats are pretty much the only animals that run around free here. They typically stay in the same place, making it easy. You probably noticed that. I don't think any of the animals have actually gotten pregnant around here before. We only got the female goat recently."

"Well, today is a momentous day, then."

Gally and Winston were soon back with all that Antoinette asked them for, including Jeff. Jeff was a bit reluctant to be a birthing assistant, but Alby assured him he could do it.

"Here is the deal," the Med-jack Keeper dictated," I'll do the dirty work of getting the babies out and cutting their umbilical cords just so the goat doesn't have to deal with it, if it doesn't break on its own. I'll then hand the babies off to Jeff and Winston. When they have cleaned each one, if we have two, Gally, just keep them together while I take care of the mother. Then we'll let her do her thing. Everyone ready?"

"No," was the resounding response.

Antoinette glared around at them. Alby retreated quickly, leaving them to their work.

"Well, too bad. She's giving birth to the first now."

The goat gave birth to twins, who were quickly very spritely. The boys wound up having more fun than they expected once the babies were all cleaned up. Winston promised to keep an eye on the mother goat as Jeff, Gally, and Antoinette left him to his job.

"Well done, there, Anthony," Jeff said before heading to do some rounds.

Todd and Blaise came up after he left.

"Heard you just gave birth to goats," Blaise said," Congratulations."

Antoinette laughed.

"Well, the goat did all the work, really. Her job was the hardest."

Todd pulled her away from Gally and slung his arm around her shoulders. Antoinette glanced back to see rage rising in Gally's eyes.

"You're quite talented, aren't you? You're rather amazing at anything medical. Doctor and veterinarian. Is there anything you can't do?"

Antoinette blushed and ducked out from under his arm.

"Thank you, but you compliment me too much."

Gally's had was suddenly gripped her upper arm.

"Okay, time to get back to the Med-jack hut. He has someone to check on in there."

Todd stared at him, giving him an annoyed smile.

"I'm sure he does," was his response.

Blaise took Todd's shoulder and pushed him back toward the garden.

"Don't worry about him," he whispered to Antoinette and Gally," He has been in a rather bad mood lately. He probably just misses hanging out with you. Spend some time in the gardens with us soon?"

"You got it," Antoinette responded with a smile.

Blaise gave her a thumbs up before catching up with Todd. Gally sighed once they were gone.

"Why do you hang out who those two anyway? We Builders are more interesting."

Antoinette didn't say anything. Gally didn't seem to understand that his group of workers were rather simple-minded and sometimes didn't understand her jokes. Todd and Blaise found her hilarious. She chose to change the topic.

"I kind of want one of the goats as a pet. They are cute."

Gally couldn't help but smile at her.

"I don't think Jeff and Clint would appreciate one bouncing around the Med-jack hut."

"So what, I'm the Keeper. I can allow it if I want, right?"

She and Gally laughed together. Antoinette continued on.

"No, I would let it stay with the other goats, I would just be able to say it was mine. I could visit and play with it."

"You should have been a Slicer then, but you rejected that idea."

She pouted at him. Reaching the Med-jack hut, she found Clint outside. He smiled.

"No worries about your boy, Gally. He is taking the rest of the day off to recuperate."

"Thanks, Clint."

Clint wandered off as the other two headed into the hut. Gally suddenly felt awkward. He was practically alone with the girl he liked. That hadn't happened in a while. Antoinette started cleaning up the mess that Clint had left, cursing at him under her breath for leaving her work. Turning, she found Gally's face glowing bright red. She stopped what she was doing and looked away.

"Um, I'll see you at dinner. You probably should get back to building those extra sleeping areas."

"R-right."

He knew he was being kicked out gracefully. He was almost to the door when he stopped himself. Making a fist, he turned around and stared at Antoinette. She was just placing back some medications on the shelf.

"I like you."

She stopped what she was doing abruptly to glance back at him.

"Gally..." she started slowly, her hand lowering from the shelf.

"No. I need to tell you right out. I like you. I have liked you since I knew you were a girl. No...I think even before that, but I didn't _really_ get to like you till...I mean...It's confusing, but you understand, right?"

The girl's eyes jumped between the door and him, afraid that someone would come in and hear what he was saying.

"Gally, I appreciate your feelings. I do, but I can't-"

"I know you can't think about it now, but when they find out you are a girl, remember that I liked you first."

Antoinette wanted to throw a bottle of meds at his head and scream "What do you mean 'when' and so what if you asked me first?" but she kept her cool.

"Please leave."

Gally froze. She hadn't seriously asked anyone to leave her alone after Alby's instructions that the boys had to leave if she asked.

"You don't like me."

"Gally, I told you can't think about that right now. I'm a _guy_."

"Why can't you think about it now? It can be a secret, too."

She growled in annoyance. Keeper of the Builders meant as simple, but more stubborn than his subordinates apparently.

"You're my friend. That is all. Now leave."

"So, you prefer Minho? Or Newt? Minho can't be here for you and Newt can't even run."

Antoinette's eyes flashed anger, which Gally registered. It pissed him off more.

"See, you'll jump to their defense! You like one of them. Or both of them. Why not me?"

"What do I have to say to make you understand?!" she shouted," This is why I never tell you anything or talk to you about things seriously. You only hear what you want to hear. The words that rattle around in that head of yours are only your own."

"Yeah, well you only care about yourself. Thinking only of your feelings and-"

"OKAY, THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Antoinette hadn't even noticed Alby come in as she was shouting. Her anger evaporated at the annoyance on his face. Gally refused to look at the leader as he was grabbed by the upper arm. Alby had to remove him forcibly from the hut as the taller boy dug his heels into the ground. Antoinette's legs went weak, causing her to crumple to the ground. She tried to fight the sobs that were coming on. Her thoughts about leaving the Glade came back. The door was open right now. If she could avoid Minho and the other Runners, she could get lost in the maze. No one would find her. She could just cease to be. Her name carved out of the wall. No one knowing she was a girl. No one falling apart because of their feelings or desires.

The Keeper jumped as the hut door burst opened. A frazzled Newt scanned the room before finding her in a heap on the floor. He rushed over to her.

"What the shuck did he do? All I saw was Alby dragging him off to the Homestead, I assume to be reprimanded."

Antoinette's head fell into her hands. Her sobs still sounded in her throat, but no tears would fall. Newt reached out, but she pushed him away. He was alarmed as she stood up quickly and made a dash for the door. She let out a strangled cry as he grabbed her before she could leave.

"No, you don't," he told her, turning her and throwing her over his shoulder.

"Let me go!" she groaned from her uncomfortable position, her diaphragm being squashed against his shoulder.

"To run out into the maze? Nope. I can read you like a book, love."

She did her best to throw herself off of his shoulder, but Newt had a good grip. He placed her down just beside one of the partitions and blocked the space for her to get by him.

"What happened with Gally?"

"Newt, just let me go."

"No."

His face was so serious that she sat down on the cot nearby. Newt stood standing with his arms crossed. He nodded at her to speak.

"Gally told me he likes me and got upset when I tried to tell him that I wasn't thinking about that sort of thing because I'm a boy. He got angry. Said I wasn't choosing him because I liked someone else. He said that wasn't fair since he told me he likes me first, which means I should think of him when the truth comes out. He suggested we date in secret. This is the sort of thing I want to avoid. He got mad. If I leave now, he can get over it. Everyone else can just think I was a boy and go on living like normal."

Newt frowned at her.

"And what about those of us who know the truth? You think Gally will just get over it? He'd think he killed you. Made you go out there. Minho would never be able to look at the maze the same again. He would get angry and sad. I wouldn't feel particularly great about it either, as a matter of fact. I would honestly be pissed, as would Alby. All of us would feel like we did a shucked up job of looking out for you. _Everyone_ would miss you. Girl or boy. Don't you get that?"

"Like you can talk," she mumbled.

Newt's face stiffened. Antoinette closed her eyes, feeling guilty.

"I'm sorry. That was uncalled for..."

The boy just sighed and kneeled down in front of her. He looked up at her from his position.

"Gally is a dick. He shouldn't have put his feelings on you outright knowing what you are going through. It is just for the best for you to find a way to forgive him. Minho and I can talk to him if we have to, but I'm sure Alby is giving him hell. He doesn't understand how we've felt. Gally is happy here. He likes you and imagines a Glade where you and he can be together making it even better. He just isn't considering your feelings. He has never been very good at thinking about others' feelings, you know that. You've been doing so well. It seemed like you were getting better about being here with your secret. What were you thinking of instead of running off? What was keeping you going?"

The girl looked away from him. Newt tilted his head.

"Antoinette."

She looked at him. That was the first time he had said her full name.

"What were you thinking of?"

She gripped her knees.

"That...maybe the little redheaded girl is out there. Maybe she is waiting for me. I thought...I didn't want to leave all you guys in the Glade, even if all I might cause is problems. I...want to be myself somehow and running out into that maze like a coward..."

She stopped, feeling like she put her foot in her mouth again. Newt just gave her a sad smile.

"You're right. Doing that is cowardly. What _I_ did was cowardly."

Newt gripped her knees.

" _You're_ not. You are a girl living among a bloody group of boys on top of everything else. That is brave. You could have run off from the start, but you stuck it out. You had the guts to ignore orders from Alby and Minho's suspicions to fix me up because you knew you could. You saved me. Now I'm going to make sure I save you if you even think of going off on your own. You told me you trust me. I trust you to stay here. To stay with _us_. To stay _alive_ , do you understand me? None of us have forgotten those we have lost if we knew them. It hurts every time. Many have given up before us and we shouldn't be like them. We have something to strive for and, the moment I woke up, you reminded me of that. We have something here and the Runners are working their asses off to find a way out. Keep being brave because, if you go out there and die, me, and Alby, and Minho, and Gally, and Todd, Blaise, Clint, all of them are not going to forget you or stop feeling hurt about losing you. And I know that you, you're a healer. You don't hurt people. You wouldn't do that to us. Yeah?"

"Yeah..."

Newt stood up and put a hand on her head.

"Good. Because if I catch you making a break for the maze, I'm putting you in the Pit. I'm serious."

"Yes, Sir," she sighed.

She glanced up to see him smiling at her.

"Now, will you seriously come find me when something is troubling you instead of me coming and stopping you from doing stupid things? Promise me."

"I promise."

Newt nodded in approval.

"Okay, then I guess I will go stop Alby from coming in here and demanding explanations from you. Don't worry, I won't tell him what you were thinking when I came in."

She lay herself down on the cot as he left the hut. She took slow, deep breaths.

"Brave, huh?" she whispered to herself.


	11. Chapter 11

"So, Winston actually let you claim one of the goats as yours?" Zart grinned as he planted tomato seeds into the newly developed section of the garden," Why exactly? They're kind of just there for milk. You know that right?"

Antoinette smiled, bandaging Todd's sliced hand. The wound wasn't deep, but he had managed to bleed all over the garden while cutting sticks to size with a knife. He had managed to make planting tomatoes a dangerous task. He smiled, winced, then continued smiling.

"How did you approach him about this?" he asked," Were you just like 'Hey, I want a pet goat?'"

"Pretty much," she replied, finishing with his bandage," He was happy to let me name it and say it can be my honorary goat as I helped birth it."

Blaise glanced up from planting.

"What did you name it?" he asked, curiously.

"I named him Bleat," she pronounced proudly.

While the boys all snickered, Newt leaned against the shovel he had been using.

"Seriously? You named the goat _Bleat_? You couldn't think of something creative? Like...I don't know, Willy?"

"Or Winny, after Winston," Zart added.

Antoinette gave them dirty looks.

"Okay, I didn't want to insult the guy giving me a pet goat—and how is Willy creative?"

The two boys just looked at each other with smirks. Zart stood up from where he was standing and glanced around.

"Hey, Todd, since you're pretty much useless for the tomatoes, you mind going and getting some fertilizer for us?"

The male heaved himself up from the ground, making a fist with his hand and finding it fine enough.

"Yeah, sure. Wait, can Annie come with me?"

Newt looked at him, annoyed.

"Hey, that's my name for him, you can't just pilfer it."

Todd just smirked mischievously at the boy as he grabbed the bucket for fertilizer. He grabbed Antoinette's wrist, pulling her with him into the woods. She glanced back at Newt, giving him an apologetic look, to which he only just shrugged and went back to working. Todd let go of her wrist once they were in the woods.

"How far exactly is the fertilizer and why is it in here?" she asked, wrinkling her nose.

Todd grinned.

"Not far. The leaves decompose as well, so it makes sense to have the fertilizer heap in here."

They continued walking for awhile with Todd rambling on about one thing or another that the Track-hoes had said or done that he found funny. He caught her off guard at a point where she had started only nodding in response.

"So, you and Gally are close. Are you two together?"

She had almost nodded before she comprehended the question. Upon recognizing his words, she turned to him in shock.

"N-NO! What? We're not...What?"

Todd chuckled lightly.

"I was wondering as he gets super protective of you. I mean, I wouldn't judge if you were or anything."

"We're not! Definitely not!"

Todd nodded, rubbing his chin. As they reached the fertilizer, he put down the bucket and turned to her.

"So, you're not with Newt or Minho then, right?"

Antoinette frowned at him.

"No, why would you ask-?"

"Good."

She jumped as she was suddenly pushed up against the tree beside her. Her shoulders hunched up as Todd leaned against her arm. His own arms trapped her against the tree, making her heart start racing. She laughed awkwardly.

"Todd, what are you doing? Are you trying to freak me out? Because it isn't going to work. You...you're not into guys."

Todd's face got terrifyingly close to her own.

"No, I'm not into guys. But I sure do have my eye on the only girl who has shown up in the Glade."

Antoinette's heart threatened to explode as fear gripped her. She turned away as Todd's nose brushed against her face.

"Don't worry. I'll keep your secret. I've known for a while now, but haven't told anyone."

His body began to press against hers harder.

"I was even going to talk to you about it that one night after hearing you talk with Minho. Newt ruined that chance by showing up. Now, I have you all to myself. How about I keep silent if you accept being only mine? I should be your first since you said you aren't with the others."

Looking up into his eyes, Antoinette was frozen in terror. This was not a side of Todd she knew. His eyes were malicious and hungry. There was no laughter or teasing. Her breathing picked up.

"Todd, stop. I don't want-"

"You want to keep it hidden."

She found the strength to push against him enough to duck under his arm, but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. She tripped over a tree root and fell onto the earthen floor. He laughed at her, no humor reaching his eyes.

"Oh, don't run. That isn't an option for you. You accept or you die. I'm not letting anyone else have you, sweetheart."

Antoinette's foot kicked out suddenly, making contact with the front of Todd's knee. He screamed in rage and pain, falling to the ground. The girl tried to scramble away to the Glade, but Todd grabbed her ankle, pulling her back toward him. He rapidly climbed over her, hissing in pain and slapped her on the cheek. She yelped from the pain, but made a fist and slammed into his injured hand, making him sit up. She took the moment to knee him in the groin. Rushing up to her feet, she took off. She did her best to try and remember the way back. She jumped over large roots and swung around some of the trees, trying to throw off the boy she could hear tramping after her. She cursed under her breath as he was getting closer and closer, his long legs working to his advantage. She screamed as she was tackled from behind. She was quickly turned onto her back.

"I'll kill you, bitch," Todd muttered.

She tried punching him in the jaw, but only managed to make her knuckles bleed and Todd to get angrier. He furiously ripped at her shirt, tearing from the collar and down her chest. She tried to kick him, but he was too high, straddling her waist. She was just starting to scream when his hand grabbed her throat.

"Why couldn't you just make this pleasurable for both of us?" he growled at her, pulling out his knife," Now you had to make this only fun for me."

He was about to use to the knife to tear the rest of her shirt when there was a loud THUNK and Todd fell onto his right side. The guy groaned as both looked up to see Newt holding a thick branch in his hands looking beyond pissed.

"Want more you, bloody shank?" Newt asked, angrily.

Todd, despite holding his ribcage, got up. Antoinette shouted as Todd lunged at Newt, tackling him to the ground and punching wildly. Newt fought back.

"Run, Annie. Find Alby!" he shouted to her.

She hesitated before taking off at full speed. She heard Todd curse behind her. Her heart sank as she heard footfalls behind her, meaning he had chosen to pursue her.

"HELP!" she screamed, as she broke through the trees and into the Glade," ALBY!"

The wind was knocked out of her as she was once again tackled to the ground. Todd was serious this time, his arms around her throat.

"You're mine. Mine, do you hear me?!" he screamed at her.

The lack of oxygen to her lungs began to take a toll as her eyesight began to dim. She was on the verge of letting herself go when Todd suddenly released her. Standing above was Newt, glaring down at the other boy, branch ready to strike again. She looked over to see that, this time, he had not been merciful with the hit he gave to the other boy. Todd was bleeding from the side of his head. The other boys in the Glade grabbed him and pulled him up while Newt knelt down beside her, checking her wounds. In his stupor, the violent male pulled against the arms of the Gladers as he watched the two of them on the ground.

"It's a shucking girl! Anthony is a girl. A GIRL!"

Newt ignored him, tugging her shirt closed and examining her injuries. Antoinette could hear him breathing hard, attempting to keep his rage in check. Gally's rage, on the other hand, was not. Todd's screaming shut off quickly as a hard punch to the jaw resounded with a crack.

"Todd, you ass," Gally growled, punching the guy wherever he could reach him.

The Gladers, who had been standing around in shock at Todd's announcement, surrounded Gally and pulled him back. They struggled to keep the bigger male away. Alby charged through the crowd and stood between them.

"Enough! Get him to the Pit," Alby instructed those holding Todd, which included Blaise, Clint, and Frankie. Frypan, Zart, and Winston restrained Gally.

"Gally, calm down," Winston hissed, struggling to hold back the massive male.

Antoinette began to shake from head to toe. Newt sat up a bit before tugging her into his arms. He stood up and faced Alby. He made sure her front was turned in toward him, keeping her ripped shirt closed to the others.

"I'm taking her to the Med-jack hut," he told Alby, who just nodded.

The boys around them stared as he briskly moved toward the hut. Antoinette leaned her forehead against his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," she whimpered, willing herself not to cry.

"This was not your fault so don't apologize," he told her.

He kicked the hut door with his foot, placing her on the cot. When she was sitting on it, her hand holding her shirt closed, he went back over to the hut and closed the door all the way. He went over to the shelves and started searching around. He came back to her with rags, water, and bandages. As he began cleaning her up, he kept glancing at the door.

"You probably won't be surprised to hear this, but Alby gave those of us who knew about your real gender a plan in case something like this happened."

"You mean if a guy found out and tried-"

"A general plan in case anyone found out and told the others. No one would have expected Todd to do something like that. He was always so cheerful and friendly. Not the first person I would have been suspicious of at all. I would have picked Blaise before him. Anyway, Alby said to keep you here. He is going to have a community meeting in the Homestead so everyone has a chance to voice their concerns. More than likely there will be a vote on whether Todd is banished. He can't stay."

Newt's face was incredibly serious. She hadn't witnessed a banishing in the time she had been there. Her chest ached at the idea.

"If I wasn't here-"

Newt tossed one of the rags heavily on the ground and stood up.

"I don't want to hear you talk about this right now. I'm sorry, but I don't want to hear it."

Leaning back over, he tugged at her hand that was clutching at her ripped shirt. She initially pulled away, but Newt's hand hovered over hers. His eyes met hers.

"His knife scratched you when I hit him the first time. I'm sorry. I'm not going to do anything, I swear."

She blinked at him before pulling away the shirt to see blood coating it. A slight stinging began as she spotted the bloody slice along a portion of her chest bone. It was small, but bleeding fiercely. She suddenly felt lightheaded. Exhaustion came over her. She leaned back on the bed and lowered where she held the shirt together. She gave enough visibility of her chest to let Newt clean at it. She closed her eyes, taking in the pain from the cut and its cleaning. With her eyes closed, she felt the pain on her knuckles and a twinge in her ankle from when she had tripped. Her head hurt in multiple places and her neck was tender.

"Maybe that's why they put me in here," she mumbled to Newt," And told me not to tell anyone."

"Hm?"

"Certain boys here would change knowing the truth. It's one thing to think you are surrounded by a bunch of guys. There is a feeling of camaraderie and shared struggles. Throw a girl in the mix and things change. Jealously, like Gally's. The desire to possess like Todd...Who knows what else. It proves that we don't _really_ know each other as well as we might think, no matter how long we know someone. Put in a different situation, our best friends can turn into enemies."

Before Newt could say anything, the door of the hut opened after three knocks. Newt didn't bother turning around and finished placing a bandage on her chest. Alby and Minho came into view behind him as the blonde closed the shirt up again. Minho ran around the other side of the cot and sat on the edge.

"Are you alright?"

His arm reached out to her, but she shifted over. His hand stopped and retracted. He nodded.

"That answers my question..."

Alby put a hand on Newt's shoulder. The second-in-command turned to him.

"She's just a bit beat up and obviously somewhat traumatized. When are you having the meeting?"

"Tonight, once the other Runners are informed of what is going on. Maybe an hour."

Alby then turned to Antoinette. She looked back at him steadily.

"Some are talking about banishing you instead of Todd."

Minho and Newt stared at their leader. Newt looked away first, crossing his arms across his chest.

"I suppose in a way that makes sense. Technically it is one way to solve what they would consider a problem. Banish the girl and nothing like this will happen again."

Minho glared at him.

"That isn't an option. She is our friend."

Newt looked at him.

" _I_ know that. I'm just seeing where they come from. Todd is technically our friend, too."

"He tried to rape her!"

Antoinette flinched as the eyes of all the males looked at her. Minho sighed and rubbed the side of his head in frustration.

"Newt's right, Minho," Alby said," We have to understand their feelings. Even worse, we have to take it into account. Majority rules, even if I don't want to do it. You understand that, right, Antoinette?'

She nodded and struggled to sit up again. Newt's hand reached out and she took it, letting him pull her up to sitting. Minho stared at their hands until they let go. He then turned away and looked at Alby.

"I get it," Antoinette said," I'm a complicated problem. That was probably why I was put in here. I was just telling Newt that I was probably placed in here to see how all of you would react to having a girl around."

Alby's eyebrows went up in recognition.

"Yeah...I've been thinking that myself, to be honest. Well, you should probably just stay here in case there is a riot. I'll knock on the door three times to let you know that the meeting is starting and I'll come back with the decision."

The hut fell quiet. Antoinette took a deep breath before looking around at them.

"Whatever the decision is thank you, all of you. I appreciate your help and your choice to be my friends instead of shunning me. Alby, please make sure to tell Gally that as well. Even though he came on too strong after finding out, he never considered doing what Todd tried to do. Tell everyone...I'm glad I met all of them. Tell them to take care of Bleat really well and that the Glade is such a great place, but I know you all will get out one day. Minho will make sure of it."

She gave him a sad smile. Minho stared at her before getting up.

"You're not going anywhere. Stop acting like you are."

The Keeper of the Runners stomped out of the tent. Newt called after him, but he didn't turn back. Antoinette bit her lip and swung her legs off the bed. Getting up, she looked over at Alby.

"You can go ahead and get ready for the meeting. I'll be here."

Alby sighed and nodded.

"Don't give up. We don't know the decision yet."

Newt looked over at her as she looked at him. She knew he was willing her not to run off on her own. She grinned at him.

"I know. But I'm ready for what needs to be done."

Alby snorted.

"If you stay, there are a lot of rules that need to be set in place. I've already thought of them."

Newt rolled his eyes.

"Our leader, always prepared."

Alby grabbed his arm and tugged him out of the hut. Once she was alone, Antoinette sighed and leaned against the partition. Taking a deep breath, she clenched her fists, feeling her injured knuckles press against the bandage on her hand.

"C'mon. Stay strong. Be brave, right?"

She sat down again and within twenty minutes she heard Alby knock three times on the door. Getting up, she went over to the door and waited for a minute. She slowly opened the door to see the torches all lit and the Glade deserted as all those in it were at the Homestead. She quickly slipped out of the hut and ran over to the storage hut. Rummaging around, she managed to find what she was looking for.

"Here goes nothing," she breathed, moving toward the bathhouse.


	12. Chapter 12

The Council minus the official Med-jack Keeper stood before the other Gladers. Gally paced in agitation. Minho stood sullenly with his arms crossed. Newt leaned forward, his elbows resting on the rail running through the bottom floor of the Homestead. Alby stood, taking in the chatter going on among the Gladers. Everyone was talking, attempting to figure out how a girl had gotten into the Glade. Zart, Frypan, and Winston stood quietly off to the side, while the other Keepers spoke with members of their groups. Alby held up a hand, immediately bringing silence to the room.

"As everyone is well aware of at this point, one member among our group is not actually male. Who we know as Anthony is actually Antoinette. She was given a slip of paper upon being brought up in the box over half a year ago, telling her to tell only the leader that she was truly a girl. I have known from the beginning and I chose to follow the order of those who send us up here. I knew there had to be a reason."

The Gladers all stared at him. He cleared his throat and continued on.

"After the boar attack, Gally, Newt, and Minho discovered her secret as well. The reason her secret has been kept for so long is thanks to them. Today...we found out that Todd knew that she was a girl. Mainly from chance. He has admitted that he became suspicious after the mud fight by accidently touching her chest."

Gally moved to storm over to Todd, who was being restrained in the back corner of the room, probably to hit him again, but Frypan and Minho grabbed his arms and kept him from leaving. Once he was settled against, Minho's arms crossed again and Fry sighed with relief.

"He then proceeded to follow her until the truth became evident through her conversations with those who knew. In the woods today, Todd attempted to claim her as his in a disgusting act that no one deserves to experience. Ever."

Alby's voice carried a severe tone, causing most of the Gladers to shift uncomfortably.

"Now, before I open up this topic to discussion, let's bear in mind that Antoinette is still the person we know. She has not been acting differently except for convincing everyone to believe her to be male. She is still our most skilled Med-jack. She saved Newt twice and has been a functioning part of our lives here. I now ask for you all to voice your concerns."

The room erupted in chatter, multiple people wishing to talk. Newt stood up and moved next to Alby as the leader began to separately call on people. The first concern was having a girl among the guys and the potential she posed to have other people act like Todd. The next was how some of them had acted around her and treated her. The concerns went on and on from small to more complex. When everyone had spoken, Alby looked around at everyone, including the Keepers.

"So far we have had two suggestions. One to banish Todd and the other to banish Antoinette. Bear in mind that both of these individuals have been our friends and that the decision is a difficult one. It is not the kind of decision we can just leave up to the Council either, as it affects everyone in the Glade. Should we choose to banish Antoinette, we must be consistent and banish every girl that comes up in the box. No exceptions. The likelihood of another girl coming up is slim as we have had many Greenies, all male, since she came up. If we choose to banish Todd, rules will need to be set in place as far as interaction with Antoinette is concerned. She is not to be approached under any circumstance romantically or sexually."

Another uncomfortable shift came from the Gladers. Alby plowed through it.

"Anyone who attempts to impose their feelings on her will be dealt with to the degree in which they act. In other words, anyone attempting what Todd did today will be banished without question. If you confess feelings for her and are rejected, you must accept the rejection gracefully. To spare the unnecessary issue of this, it is best to allow Antoinette to approach should her feelings sway one way. Under no circumstances should anyone consistently attempt to get her affection. As for her, she is not allowed to maintain multiple interests. I will give you all a moment to consider."

Just as murmurs were beginning to start, the door of the Homestead opened. Heads turned to the door in surprise as Antoinette stepped in. Minho's arms dropped to his sides as his eyes widened while Newt's jaw dropped slightly in shock. Gally's eyebrows disappeared into his hairline as Alby couldn't help but grin and shake his head. The entire room was silent as the girl walked from the door and down to where the Keepers stood. Antoinette stood before them looking like they had never seen her before. She had smoothed out her fluffy red brown hair and pulled it up into a high ponytail, which showed off her feminine, but bruised face. She had managed to fish out girl clothes at the bottom of the pile, forgotten due to males being the majority in the Glade. She now sported a pair of jean shorts, a black tank top, long wool socks scrunched down on top of high top black boots, and a purple and black flannel shirt worn open.

"Permission to address crowd?" she asked Alby as she stopped in front of him.

Alby waved his hand to the group in agreement. He and Newt moved out of the center and over to the sides of the room. Taking a calming breath, Antoinette turned to the boys watching her.

"I was listening outside the door from the beginning, so I heard the contents of this meeting. So, you all know that my real name is Antoinette. I...I just wanted to apologize to all of you myself. You all have been welcoming since the moment I got here. Yes, you all thought I was a boy, but I want to believe that the friendships I have experienced were all genuine. I understand that you all have a decision to make and I accept that you all must do what you feel is best. I just...wanted to at least thank you all for being there for me. Jeff and Clint, especially. You two have been the closest to me and sharing a hut. Blaise...I'm sorry that I put you in this position of picking between your best friend from the beginning and me. I hope all of you can at least forgive me for doing what the people who put us in here asked. I never meant to hurt anyone or disrupt life here in the Glade."

She turned to her closest friends, who all stood off to the side watching her. She moved over to them and sat on the corner of the front most bench in the room. Alby moved back to the center.

"Anyone else wish to say anything before you discuss our decisions?" he asked.

Clint popped up from his seat, Jeff following him quickly.

"We just want everyone to know that we hold no hard feelings. She deserves to be here because she is the only person in the Glade who really knows how to be a medic. She helped birth those goats, patch up Newt so he could walk, and is proficient at her job. Antoinette, we are happy to have you as our Keeper."

"What he said," Jeff piped up.

Antoinette smiled sheepishly at them as they sat down. Blaise put a hand in the air slowly. When Alby nodded, he just looked over at Antoinette, his face devoid of emotion. She looked down at her lap.

"I just need to say...what Todd did was wrong. There is no excuse for what he did, so I have no issue with you. He chose to be an asshole about what he knew. That's his fault. I hope everyone knows that."

Antoinette looked up in shock. He gave her a sad smile. Alby waited, but no one else spoke. After telling them to debate, the murmuring picked up. Antoinette glanced to the back of the room to see Todd glaring at her. She turned away quickly and found herself surrounded by Newt, Minho, and Gally. As all the other boys were preoccupied by making their choice, they did not bother looking at her or her three companions.

"Well, you definitely look like a girl. Bold choice," Minho told her.

She grinned at him.

"Yeah, well, someone believed I was brave, so I really tried to be."

Newt just gave her a quick smile before looking out over the group of boys. She jumped as Gally suddenly hugged her. After dealing with his confession, she felt awkward.

"I don't care what they choose. I'm not letting them banish you."

Antoinette hugged him back slowly. She knew that he hadn't really meant any harm in telling her his feelings. She had to get past it now in case she were to die.

"You know that you have to let me go if they choose to banish me. It's okay. Thank you for caring about me, Gally."

He pulled away from her and moved to the other side of the room. He didn't want her to see him tearing up. Minho sat down beside her and put his arm around her shoulder.

"You want to cry?" he asked her.

She nodded and lay her head on his shoulder.

"But I don't think I should start crying at the moment," she sniffed.

Minho nodded. They stayed like that with Newt standing by them like a sentry until Alby called attention back to the front. Antoinette sat up and Minho's arm went back to himself as they watched the leader. He motioned for Antoinette to come stand by him. Todd was brought down by Gally to stand on the other side of Alby. Todd's gaze stayed glued to the ground.

"Alright. We are not going to ask for reasons, just for final decisions. Those in favor of banishing Todd, move to your right. Those in favor of banishing Antoinette, move to your left."

There was a shuffle of movement as everyone got up and moved to their chosen side. A lump grew in Antoinette's throat as the majority of the Gladers moved to their right. Todd looked up and scowled after taking in the choice. There were a few who waffled in the middle before everyone ended up on the right side to her shock.

Alby's shoulders visibly relaxed.

"It's unanimous then. Todd will be banished. The rules discussed regarding Antoinette staying are instated. Baggers, if you will bring Todd back to the Pit, he shall be banished tomorrow as the doors close. Thank you all for your help in making the Glade the way we all see best."

Antoinette was patted on the shoulder by some of the Gladers as they left. She stood there nodding at their words that didn't really register until she was left with the Keepers, Alby, and Newt.

"You understand the rules that I set out, right?" Alby asked her.

She nodded and hugged him, to his surprise. He awkwardly hugged her back.

"Thank you, Alby," she told him.

Pulling away, he left his hands on her shoulders.

"There is a room on the second floor that I've prepared for you with a lock. I figure it is best if you move up there instead of staying in the Med-jack hut. Most of the Keepers sleep in here as well. As the Glade grows, more guys will be sleeping in here as well, but you will have the only room to yourself with a lock. I'll show you the room after dinner.

He nodded to the others and left, a couple of the Keepers congratulating her on being able to stay as they followed the leader. Frypan even pulled her into a bear hug before heading out. Newt, Gally, and Minho stuck by her. She looked up at them as tears began to fall from her eyes.

"Now I'll cry," she sobbed, rubbing at her eyes.

Gally stood to the side awkwardly as Minho pulled her into a hug and Newt rubbed her back. As she cried, Newt looked at the other two boys.

"We are all aware that just because Alby made those rules, the other boys are going to be interested in her. We have to keep an eye out or they'll crowd her constantly. Not to be a downer while you are crying, Annie, but the sooner you end up liking someone the better. Here in the Glade we all respect each other and our decisions as long as they fit within the rules. Until you pick someone, you're going to be pestered continually."

Antoinette turned her tear stained face to look at him as it rested against Minho's chest, making him look away for a moment.

"Oh, don't look at me like that," he told her softly, brushing at the tears on her cheeks.

Minho pulled a rag out of his shirt pocket and gave it to the girl to use to clean off her face. After a few minutes, she had cried her fill and stepped away from Minho.

"You guys should get to dinner," she told them, her voice rough from crying," I'd also...like to talk to Newt for a bit."

Newt just looked at the other two boys who stared at him accusingly before Minho shrugged and pulled Gally away with him. Antoinette waited until they were gone before checking outside the door. She saw the backs of the pair making their way across the Glade. Closing the door again, she turned back to Newt and sat down on the bench closest to her. He followed her to the same bench and sat beside her.

"Alright, love, what do you want to talk about?"

With a sigh, she rubbed at her still red eyes.

"How did you know what was going on in the woods? You came and got to Todd before I even made it back to the Glade."

Newt leaned his elbows onto his knees and looked at her. He was puckering his lips in thought, something he did quite often.

"Bit of luck, really," he told her," I mean, I'm in the garden almost every day with the guy and I guess he seemed a little off somehow. Part of it was also that I suddenly felt like leaving you alone in the woods with a guy who wasn't Alby, me, Minho, or Gally was a dumb idea. Poor Zart didn't understand why I suddenly just dropped everything and followed after you guys. I wish I hadn't waited so long. I thought I was being irrational. I wish I had been."

The two of them were quiet, both thinking about what happened in the woods. Newt sat up and groaned, before grinning over at her.

"I should have hit him harder the first time. I hoped he had just lost himself for a second. That makes the difference between him and Gally, I guess."

Antoinette put her hand on his, making him glance at her face. She stared off in front of her, her face expressionless

"I'm just glad you were there period. He had me then. If you hadn't shown up..."

She could feel his hand tense into a fist, making her look at him.

"You didn't get hurt, did you?" she asked, looking him over.

He laughed, turning his arms over.

"No. I was just a distraction, he didn't do anything to me. You came out far worse than I did," he noted, running a hand along her jaw line, which was purple.

Flinching, Antoinette pulled her face away from his hand. The bruise did not feel nice at all.

"Sorry," he told her, lowering his hand quickly.

She shook her head before smiling at him.

"Anyway, I just need to thank you for helping me. Always helping me. I also expect you won't stop helping me."

Newt tugged on her ponytail with a smirk, making her protests.

"Not till the day we go separate ways outside the Glade. If that day ever comes."

Antoinette appreciated his answer, but it also made her wonder. What might happen if they ever got out? Would they all choose to stay together or would they all split up? Looking at Newt, she didn't want to part with him or any of the others she had gotten close to. Life would be so lonely, otherwise. She jumped as Newt suddenly stood up.

"C'mon, Fry is probably about to ring the-"

A dinging sound rang from outside. The two laughed together and headed out of the Homestead.

"You ready for some changes?" he asked her as they walked across the grass, the sun lowering beyond the walls.

"Not like I avoid it," she mumbled.

Newt waved, spotting Gally and Minho waiting for them at the end of the garden.

"Just be you, love."

She nodded, hoping that was all she would need to do.


	13. Chapter 13

The three stood awkwardly in a circle within the Med-jack hut. Jeff was making an odd face with his lips sucked inwards, Clint stared at her like he had never seen her before in his life, and Antoinette analyzed them both in silence. It was the next day and everything had changed for the girl. As soon as she had stepped out into the Glade that morning, she could feel eyes on her. She moved quickly to the Med-jack hut where she was now having her awkward moment with Clint and Jeff.

"You guys okay?" she asked them.

Clint jumped and Jeff nodded.

"Yeah, yeah," Jeff told her," We're just...still trying to get over...I mean now you really look like a girl. And you're like...not just a little kid and...I mean, we kept accidentally calling you Anthony while we were talking about everything."

Antoinette couldn't help but smile. Jeff was always very honest about everything.

"Honestly, I'll probably still answer to Anthony," she admitted.

Clint laughed oddly loud while Jeff grinned at her, relaxing. She had soothed one of them. It was a start. Moving over to the medicine shelf, she waved the boys over and told them about the pills she had been taking without their knowledge.

"Basically, it just stops a woman from bleeding every month or getting pregnant. In case another girl comes up in the box by chance, you can direct her to those if I'm not available for some reason."

The boys took in everything she was saying more eagerly than they had ever listened to her before. She couldn't help her amusement. She was quite fond of the two boys. She then set Clint on rounds for one half of the Glade and set Jeff on staying in the hut. She took the other half of the Glade herself. She made sure it was the side with the garden. She had a few stops to make on her round.

Stepping out into the Glade again was less awkward as everyone was trying to focus on their jobs. When she passed by some guys would be casual while others found themselves flustered. A couple even managed to drop things. The first stop she made was to Fry while he prepared lunch. He smiled widely when she stopped by him as he chopped vegetables.

"There's my favorite girl!"

Antoinette laughed softly, nudging his arm.

"Funny, Fry. I was wondering if I could snag some carrots for my goat. Winston told you about that, right?"

The cook smirked at her.

"Oh, yeah, he did."

Within the next second, a carrot was hanging before her face. She smiled up at her friend.

"Thank you! See you around lunch time?"

"You bet."

Leaving the hut, she looked over toward the garden. Bleat was conveniently grazing just beside it. She ran over to the goat who gave her a soft bleat.

"Hi, baby," she told the goat, stroking his back as she gave him the carrot," Being nice to your sibling?"

The goat was super involved with his snack, not bothering with her attention. Standing up, she spotted the boys in the garden glancing at her every so often. They were relatively spread out today, Zart having sectioned out a certain amount of rows for each boy to attend to. She waved at Newt who just smiled at her as he weeded his section. Looking around, she spotted the boy she was looking for working about ten feet away from her. She walked over to him. As she got near him, he stood up and rubbed his hands on his pants.

"Hi, Blaise," she greeted him shyly.

"Antoinette."

The two just stood facing each other for a bit. Blaise scratched his cheek.

"I'm a...I'm glad they chose to let you stay. Todd was a dick. That bruise on your face looks nasty. Are you feeling okay?"

Antoinette grimaced slightly at the thought of her bruises and cut.

"Sore, but fine. The memory is almost worse than the pain."

Blaise nodded in understanding.

"Well...sorry that happened. He was my friend but I can't tolerate someone who would..."

Antoinette smiled at him slightly.

"I appreciate it, Blaise. I really do."

Blaise's eyes stared behind her before he gave a soft chuckle.

"It looks like you're an item of interest for almost everyone in the Glade now."

Antoinette glanced behind her to see the Track-hoes quickly go back to their work. She rolled her eyes.

"My life here is going to be weird from now on..."

Blaise nodded sympathetically.

"Well...if it helps...uhm...I'm not...I mean you're pretty and everything, but I'm not really..."

The girl blinked at him before her eyebrows disappeared into her bangs.

"You're gay?" she whispered.

"Uhm...no, I'm not that. I just...I don't know. I'm just not attracted to anyone. I mean, I can tell who's good looking, but I'm just not interested in getting to know anyone on a deeper level. Despite there being plenty of personality in this Glade, none of them fit with me, you know?"

Antoinette didn't know what to make of this knowledge initially, but as it sunk in, she started to get it.

"So...if there was someone someday...?"

"Then I welcome the day. The point is that you don't need to worry about me salivating after you. Zart's eyes are trained on your ass right now. Is he even blinking?"

Antoinette turned to see Zart's eyes shift away quickly. Looking down at her shorts, she shrugged.

"I mean...these pants are still big and go halfway down my thighs."

"Hey, they will look at what they want and you are the most unique and interesting person to come up in this place...probably ever."

The two of them looked at each other before laughing.

"Well, I'm glad I have someone who can see me as a person and not an object to gape at."

Blaise shrugged. Lowering his voice, he glanced over toward the Builders.

"So, between us, who do you have your eye on?"

Antoinette followed his eyes and saw Gally sawing at a piece of wood.

"No. I don't have my eye on anyone. If I pick someone-"

"If you pick someone, you are at your safest."

The girl's jaw dropped. When Newt had said almost the same thing, she just thought he had been voicing his thoughts again. If Blaise was saying it as well, maybe there was some truth to that. She tried to formulate words, but found herself at a loss. Did she have to pick someone? How could she do that if she didn't have feelings for anyone? Unbidden, three individuals popped into her mind.

"No. No. You're...I'll be fine."

Blaise smirked.

"You thought of someone."

Antoinette made a face at him.

"You know what? I have a job I should be getting back to. It was great talking to you. See you for dinner?"

The boy just shook his head at her as she began to walk away.

"Antoinette."

She turned to see him wearing a serious expression again.

"If you need to talk about it with someone who has an objective point of view, I'm here. I'm...kind of in the market for a decent friend. If I can help ease your mind about it, let me know. Just...don't ignore what your heart tells you."

Antoinette pursed her lips, but nodded. Turning, she scurried off to finish her round. As she reached the Builders, she gave Gally a quick look. Serious. Not the most attractive guy, but nice and friendly. He was strong and could protect her. Shuddering, she kept moving until she was stopped by someone calling out her name.

"No, not now," she mumbled, turning to face Gally.

He was smiling broadly at her, sweat dripping down his face.

"How has your day been going?" he asked, removing the perspiration with his rolled up sleeve.

The girl gave him a strained smile.

"F-Fine. Nothing particularly special. Everyone has been oddly nice."

Gally tilted his head as he watched her.

"You look worried."

"Worried?"

He looked around and spotted his Builders staring at them. They didn't even bother to look away when caught.

"Do you guys mind?!" Gally told them, his deep voice rumbling with annoyance.

They turned away immediately, talking louder than necessary amongst themselves. Antoinette couldn't help but laugh, which made Gally smile.

"But seriously, is it because of the banishment tonight? I know it's your first, but after what he did to you...I mean, I could just beat him till he-"

Antoinette held a hand up to him.

"I understand what you would like to do to him. I...yeah, I really am kind of worried about that. I mean...I'm happy that everyone mostly chose me to stay, but what if there are some who end up resenting me for it. I mean, I know Blaise is okay with it despite Todd having been his close friend...I just..."

Gally shrugged at her.

"I can't really tell you how to fix that. If anyone is mean to you, just let me know. I'd be happy to take care of it."

The two of them looked at each other until Antoinette went red and had to look away. The sincerity in his eyes had started to reel her in.

"That's...sweet of you, Gally. But uhm, I need to...I need to go. I'll see you later."

The boy looked at her in confusion as she dashed off. She refused to let herself even take one look back at him. Shoving Gally out of her mind, she wondered to herself about the boys in the Glade. Looking across the grassy field, she watched the opening in the wall. She wondered how deep Minho was in the maze. She hoped he still didn't feel so desperate about finding an exit to the maze anymore. She was safer now, right? With everything out in the open? Unless, he felt the same way that Blaise and Newt did about her needing to pick someone. Scowling, she turned and ran straight into Alby.

"I'm so sorry!" she gasped.

Alby just put his hands up in surprise.

"No, you're fine. I shouldn't have crept up on you like that. I just wanted to check up on you."

The girl stared at Alby for a minute before a great idea suddenly came to her.

"Hey, could you do something for me when you make your list to go down in the box next week?


	14. Chapter 14

Antoinette bit her lip as she stood with most of the boys as the entrance to the maze. Everyone's face as somber as hers. She clutched at her wrist in an attempt to keep her hands from shaking. The Baggers were currently getting Todd from the Pit. All the Keepers, plus Alby and Newt, stood in a line with long T-shaped poles. The other Gladers held much shorter sticks that were pointed. Antoinette was the only one who held nothing in her hands. As a Keeper, Minho had explained she normally would hold one of the T-shaped poles, but Alby knew keeping her separate from the banishing was important for her wellbeing and the memory of the boys. She hid out behind Clint, Jeff, and Blaise as Todd and his jailers came into view crossing the Glade. Some of the boys awkwardly glanced her way. Her eyes locked with Minho's, who she knew wished he could comfort her. He was kind that way. Always.

Todd was attempting to wrestle himself out of the hands of those holding him.

"This is ridiculous! Like the rest of you don't want to do the same thing!"

Antoinette made herself even smaller. She looked up as Blaise stepped in front of her, keeping her out of sight of Todd.

"You're fine," he reassured her, not looking back at her.

Todd was tossed unceremoniously into the ring of boys with only the maze left open to him. His face was red with anger, but he also shook from head to toe. Alby stood in the middle of the Keepers and Newt, facing Todd.

"Todd, you are banished for violating one of the rules of the Glade. The rules state never to harm another Glader, which you did without consideration of the repercussions and consequences of your actions. For that, we sentence you to the maze."

"You can't do this. Banishment is... I'll die."

Minho, wearing his stoniest face, tossed a bag of supplies into the maze. Todd stared out into his fate as the grating of the doors began. The maze was closing.

"Poles," Alby called out.

All the Keeper's lowered their poles. Todd began to shake even harder.

"I can obey the new rules! I can! I-I made a bad choice. M-Mercy!"

Antoinette looked at the faces of the Keepers and boys. None of them changed. It chilled her. They all knew that a banishment was a final decision. There was no going back. Her heart was split between fear for Todd and gratefulness toward them all for choosing to keep her from being the one to go through this. Todd was now moving through the closing doors as the group kept moving toward him.

"I CAN CHANGE!" he screamed, reaching the other side of the doors.

Antoinette turned away as he let out a high-pitched scream as the doors shut. The Glade was silent. No one moved for at least a minute before Alby put his pole against the maze wall. Antoinette stood frozen as all the others followed his actions. One by one the boys moved back toward the Glade. She did not want to look around, afraid she would see accusing eyes. She was still frozen when Gally came up to her and pulled her into a hug.

"You'll be okay now," he told her.

She nodded stiffly as he walked away to scratch Todd's name off the wall. Two of his Builders followed him to hold the torches as darkness was taking over the Glade.

"Hey."

Antoinette turned her head to see Newt standing behind her, his hands in his pockets. He cocked his head to the left.

"Minho's got a surprise for you, love. Come on."

The girl looked back at the maze. A surprise? Right now?

"Newt, I'm really not in the mood for a-wha-HEY! NEWT!"

She had been thrown off when Newt had tugged her hand and pulled her up into his arms. She forearms rested on his shoulders to keep her from being tossed over like a sack of potatoes. Her track record for being carried that way was getting too high. He laughed up at her with her chest awkwardly hanging before him.

"I swear, you're getting more rebellious now that everyone knows you're a girl."

She yelped as Newt easily shifted her so that his left arm was still around her back, but her legs swung up to hang over his right arm. She stared at him.

"Put me down."

Newt shook his head and began walking, tugging her up so she had no choice but to wrap her arms around his neck to feel secure.

"You're not wasting Minho's surprise. It wouldn't be nice, now would it?"

The girl pouted at him.

"The boy's will have misunderstandings about us!"

Newt looked around the Glade.

"None of them are looking this way. Most of them are focusing on dinner right now. You really need to relax a little, Annie."

Her eyes narrowed at him before she groaned and became like dead weight in his arms. Newt tipped, but managed to keep upright.

"Come on, now!" he scolded her, hefting her back up," Be reasonable. Work with me."

Antoinette sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck again, giving in. She could tell now that they were heading for the Homestead instead of toward where everyone typically ate dinner.

"What kind of surprise is it that we're going to the Homestead?"

"The thing with surprises is that you don't tell the person who is supposed to be surprised about the surprise."

Antoinette tugged on his right ear as a punishment for being sassy with her. He just smirked slightly at her action.

"That was one of the hardest things I have seen since coming here. Maybe ever, not that I would know what I've seen before. I never want to see something like that again."

Newt's face lost some of its humor.

"It was not an easy decision to come up with that punishment. We figured maybe they have a chance to escape instead of just rotting in the Pit. Unfortunately for that idea, the Runners typically find evidence that the Grievers got anyone left in the maze overnight."

"I can understand that."

"I'm sorry you had to be so involved with that one. At least we can think of it as over and move on a bit?"

"You and I both know it's only beginning."

Newt stopped and the two of them stared at each other. Antoinette watched as his brown eyes searched hers.

"Of what exactly?"

"Both you and Blaise said I'm going to be pursued despite the rules, for one. Like you, he suggested I have to actually decide on someone to have feelings for safety. Isn't that abrupt and pushy, though?"

She couldn't help but grin as Newt's forehead scrunched up in a frown.

"I suppose, but it is true. Though I think male code rules. You don't touch another's girl, yeah?"

Antoinette tried to keep herself from laughing.

"Male code?"

"Yeah, I mean, right now you're technically free to pursue. Subtly, of course."

"Mmhm...Well, Gally is the only guy who likes me and he hasn't exactly been subtle."

Newt examined her face before he kept walking.

"Is he really the only one? I'm sure there are others who have actually been subtle. Too subtle for you to tell."

Antoinette squinted her eyes at her friend.

"Starting today? Someone who was being subtle had to have known I was a girl before-"

Her words stopped as Newt swung her down onto her feet in front of the Homestead door. He was reaching for the door when the girl grabbed his hand and stopped him. He looked down at her.

"We really should get inside," he told her.

"Wait, who was being subtle?"

Newt sighed and pulled his hand back. He watched her as the gears in her head turned. Her eyes widened as she watched him.

"Do you mean Alby?"

Newt's face froze for a moment before his lips began to twitch. Without meaning to he began laughing.

"Alby? You think Alby might-"

The laughing stopped abruptly as his face contorted into a frown again. It was then that the door opened. Winston stood inside the door giving them an odd look.

"Uh...you going to come in for the surprise or what?" he asked.

Antoinette smiled, taking Newt's laughter as a no.

"Well, we're here, so yeah," she replied.

She followed Winston into the Homestead while Newt stood outside the door thinking and muttering to himself.

"Does Alby? Does he like her?"

Winston appeared back at the door and grabbed the front of Newt's outer shirt.

"Come on, man."

Having retrieved Newt, the Slicer led both of them upstairs to Antoinette's new bedroom. Pushing the door open, a group of people shouted "SURPRISE!" Antoinette stumbled back slightly. Inside was a large blanket with a picnic set out on it. Gally's concoction was present, as well as different kinds of sandwiches, chicken, veggies, and pie. Looking around the room, she saw only those in the Glade she was closest with including Gally, Jeff, Clint, Blaise, Zart, Frypan, and, of course, Minho. The Asian boy was smiling at her from beside the door.

"I asked Fry to make you a special separate meal. Just a smaller more intimate get-together than the bonfire since you didn't have all that much fun at your own. This is to celebrate the real you with those of us who know you best."

The girl's eyes were wide as she gazed around, her jaw unable to connect with the rest of her. Her eyes started to water a bit. She rubbed away the tears before smiling at Minho. She jumped on him in a hug.

"That's so sweet! Thank you! And you, too, Fry. I know you did the heavy lifting."

Newt nudged her from behind.

"No, that would be me actually. Remember the guy who literally carried you here?"

The guys and Antoinette in the room laughed except Minho and Gally. Newt smirked and shrugged at them before going and sitting over by Zart. Minho ushered Antoinette to a spot between him and Blaise.

"Alby would be here, but he said as the leader it would look odd if he disappeared as well."

Antoinette nodded, understanding. Yeah, he definitely did not have feelings for her. Newt also had the same thought, but hid it behind a sandwich. The group had a great time joking and sharing stories. Eventually, everyone went off on their own until it was just Minho and Antoinette left. The two of them sat against the wall, their shoulders resting comfortably against each other.

"Thanks for this," Antoinette told him," Admittedly, I was wary at first, but you really made a special memory for me. Hanging out with the guys who really care about me and accept me...I needed that."

Minho smiled down at her.

"I'm glad. I feel like I can't really do much for you because I'm a Runner. If I was in the Glade more, I imagine being able to do more and be there for you. If I can at least do something small here and there, I guess I feel a little less useless to you."

The Med-jack Keeper shook her head.

"You're never useless. EVER. I know that what you do is important."

"Yeah, but I can't be Newt."

The girl made a face at him.

"Why would you want to be Newt?"

Minho sighed and leaned on her shoulder even more. She almost fell over from the weight of him.

"Okay, I don't want to be him. I just...want to see you as much as he does."

"He is constantly in the garden, not looking after me."

Minho snorted softly, rolling his eyes.

"You're so perceptive."

"What?"

"Nothing. You're first day as a girl in the Glade went well for the most part though, right?"

She nodded, tapping the wooden floor.

"Definitely. I just...it was really brought to my attention that falling for a guy in the Glade is a smart thing to do."

The girl didn't notice Minho's eyes widen as she spoke.

"Newt said its best because of a "male code" where other guys won't go after another guy's girl. Blaise said the protection aspect makes sense. Not that they're being pushy or anything, I just was thinking about it. The thing is, I got to be a girl for the first time since I can remember today. How do I go about deciding who I like all of a sudden?"

Minho stretched his legs out in front of him and leaned his head against the wall.

"You don't have to."

Antoinette looked over at him.

"I don't?"

Minho met her look and shook his head.

"Antoinette, just take your time. What is the point of picking someone to like out of thin air or doing it halfway? Arbitrarily picking someone would just hurt both of you in the long run. You'd say you like him, but if you stop, he gets hurt. You are better off really listening to what your heart tells you, who it draws you to, and only choosing then. You have a lot of friends who care about you and no one will aggressively pursue you thanks to Alby. You have time. As a best friend, I want to see you with someone who makes you happy. Really happy. A relationship with no regrets because you knew they were the right person to choose."

"Wow, Minho..."

He let out a soft chuckle at her stunned look.

"Too sappy?"

"No...that...was perfect. And exactly the advice I needed."

She leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He turned away, his face heating up. The boy quickly heaved himself up and onto his feet. He reached out and easily pulled Antoinette to stand as well.

"Glad I could help. Have a goodnight."

"You, too."

He gave her one last wave before closing the door. Antoinette made her way to the door and pulled down the wooden latch. Pulling off her plaid shirt, she paused. Looking back at the door, she wondered to herself.

"Could Minho...? Nah."

While she got ready for bed in her room, Minho ran into Newt outside the Homestead. The second-in-command was lighting his lantern to go on a nightly walk around. The blonde looked up at his friend and groaned.

"Oh, no, not a lecture."

Minho looked at him, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Have you suddenly decided to give up? Volunteering to go bring her to my surprise? Basically bringing the girl you like to another guy who likes her to give him credit for doing something nice?"

Newt sighed.

"Minho, you're my friend. I'm not going to fight you for a girl if you really like her."

"But I want you to! Someday she will pick someone and I don't want you attempting to sway her my way. I can't be here for her."

Newt pointed at the Homestead.

"What was that extra time you spent with her? Nothing? Who bloody cares if you are in the maze all day and in the Glade at night? Not her! What she cares about is who is there for her when she needs them. She has never needed us when you were gone-"

"Todd."

Newt started to try and say something, but words didn't come. Minho nodded his head.

"Yeah."

"No!" Newt blurted," That was bad luck-"

"YOU saved her, Newt. YOU. I know how you wanted to kick his ass as much as the rest of us. But no, you didn't haul off on him like Gally did. You went to _her_. You took care of her. You always take care of her. One day, I want her to see that. I want her to see both of us doing our best for her. When she sees that, I want her to pick from her heart who she has feelings for. Maybe it won't be us. Maybe it'll be Gally. Maybe Blaise. It could even be Zart or Jeff. But I don't want you backing off from the best thing that could have ever happened to the Glade. You can't even tell me that she isn't the best thing that happened to you! If it wasn't for her, I would be worried sick that you would try and kill yourself again. But you haven't. And you won't. Because you like her, Newt. We both like her. Now man up."

Newt put down his lantern and put his hands on his hips. His eyes flared.

"Man up? You want me to man up and not back off? What about how you're half-assing it? How about how you feel you can't be there for her? As friends, if she chose you, we would look out for her. Yes, I like her. And if she picked you, fine! I'd still look out for her because I know you'd be a mess if something happened to her. I've already been doing that!"

"What the shuck do you mean?"

"You were right! She was depressed! For the longest time, too. She-"

Newt stopped abruptly, biting his bottom lip.

"Bloody hell, just forget it. You knew she was depressed. She got through it."

The two were quiet, allowing themselves to calm down. Minho put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Newt, I get that there are things between you and her only you can help her with. That's why you shouldn't just forget about her. I run the maze everyday thinking about how to get her out of there. You work in the garden, looking around to make sure you know where she is at all times. And you do it without being obsessive. Don't just try and push her toward me. I don't want that. You don't want that. You want her to pick on her own as much as I do. Okay? Can this be the last time we have this argument?"

Newt made a face at him and picked up his lantern.

"You started it..."

Minho scoffed and smiled.

"Whatever. You want company while you walk? I'm not tired just yet."

Newt shrugged.

"Good that."


	15. Chapter 15

Two weeks later, the newest Greenie came up in the box. Antoinette was getting used to the boys amusement at greeting the new addition. Her last few weeks had turned out to be great. Everyone was pretty good about keeping their interests to just watching her. Even the friends she was close with were treating her like just another Glader, only more fragile. Gally had managed to cool down and go back to how he was with her when she first came to the Glade. It probably helped that guys scurried off when he glared at them now. Newt appeared to become more comfortable with her after carrying her across the Glade, which was fine with her. Blaise became one of her closest friends, constantly teasing her about who she could end up liking. Minho stayed Minho, the ever consistent.

Antoinette waited impatiently as the box was unloaded and the Greenie was shown around by the leader. After arriving back at the box, Alby just smiled at her as he examined the supplies.

"You're not leaving till I tell you if we got some, are you?" he asked.

"Nope."

"Then you want to at least help?"

The girl struggled into the box, being a good deal shorter than most of the boys who typically went in. The boys helping snickered as she practically fell in. Alby had to catch her before she went tumbling over half the supplies.

"Smooth," he told her, trying not to laugh.

"Oh, slim it."

She did her best to lift the boxes she could up to Frankie, Jackson, or Stan. It was after about five minutes that Alby held out a medium sized box to her.

"There you go. This is for you."

"Yes!"

Alby handed the box up to Jackson as Frankie helped tug Antoinette out of the box.

"Thanks, Alby!" she called, running off with her box.

She made a beeline for the cooking hut. Frypan greeted her jovially as she placed the box just inside the hut.

"What ya got there?" he asked, peeking into the box.

His jaw dropped before he looked up at her.

"No way, is that...?"

"I'm making it tonight for the bonfire. What a lucky Greenie we got this month."

"Oh this is going to be amazing. You may want to tell Gally to hold off on his nastiness."

Antoinette moved to leave.

"Got it. Guard that with your life!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

Hours later, the boys were incredibly excited as Fry and Antoinette passed out hot chocolate. It was luckily one of the cooler nights in the Glade, but it wouldn't have mattered. The girl had done something that none of them had thought of and all of them were appreciative. With this, she felt like she finally did something to thank them for letting her stay. After all the hot chocolate had been handed around, Antoinette took hers over to her closest friends, all the ones who had been at the small picnic in her room. She shivered slightly after taking a sip from her drink.

"How are you cold?" Newt asked her, laughing as she stopped by them.

"I'm always colder than you guys. Especially at night."

Gally grinned.

"You just got to build up some muscle."

Minho snorted into his hot chocolate.

"Yeah, I can imagine that. 'One push-up. Two push-ups. Oh, man, guys, I'm tired. I'm going to go bandage people up instead.'"

Antoinette gave him a good-natured kick to his thigh as the boys laughed at her. Pouting, she moved to sit beside Newt against the log they were all hanging around. She yelped as she was tugged sideways while bending to sit. Looking behind her, she found herself now seated between Newt's legs. She felt her face flush as he smiled at her.

"What are you doing?" she demanded.

"You're cold, right? Just sit here and you'll warm up. See, look at your face. It's already working."

She stared at him, trying to figure out what could be going on in his head at any given moment. She really could never tell. She glanced at Minho, who just gave her a mocking smile. She made a face at him, making him tip his drink toward her before consuming some. The girl sighed and gave in, leaning her back against Newt with a few grumbles. Newt just went back to leaning one of his elbows against the log behind him.

"This was a really great idea," Gally told Antoinette," It's nice to break away from only drinking water every day."

"Yeah, or Gally's mystery drink," Blaise teased.

The Builder just rolled his eyes at the other boy.

"I'm going to keep making it because you all keep drinking it!"

Antoinette couldn't help but laugh along with the others. It was true. No matter how nasty the drink was, they all drank it. Looking around at the group, Antoinette felt her heart swell. These were her real friends and she was glad she was there with them. Antoinette turned her head to her left, where Newt's face was.

"Thank you for keeping me from running off into the maze. I'm glad I'm here," she whispered to him.

As she took another sip of her drink, she felt Newt's breath on her ear.

"I'm glad you're here, too. Anytime, love."

Antoinette twitched, almost dropping her hot chocolate, as Newt kissed her cheek quickly. Frypan was suddenly pointing at them.

"Oh! I saw that!"

Newt grinned at his friend.

"Saw what?" he asked, calmly.

Antoinette's eyes shifted around the group. At first glance, everyone else had been so preoccupied with talking that Fry appeared to be the only one to see them, as everyone looked confused. But Antoinette's eyes landed on Minho who didn't look confused at all and was smirking at her. The girl sipped her hot chocolate awkwardly as Frypan went on.

"Are you two a thing? I saw that cheek kiss, Newt!"

"What? She's my friend. Get over it, Fry."

Antoinette moved to get up, but Newt's arms went around her, keeping her there.

"Don't be jealous just because I don't go around giving you cheek kisses."

While the boys laughed as Fry spluttered denials, Newt bent his mouth to her ear.

"You get up, he'll think it was more than just a friendly thing. Don't act awkward."

She breathed as he released her to lean back casually once again. Antoinette hesitated, but slowly leaned against him, hoping he couldn't feel her heart racing. _Stupid boys doing stupid things_ , she complained to herself. The bonfire went on for another two hours. When the guys started getting up to go to bed, Newt looked down at the girl in front of him. He couldn't help but chuckle, finding her passed out, slightly curling into him. Gally gave Newt a sour look.

"What is she thinking? Falling asleep on you like that? Leaving herself vulnerable."

Minho put a hand on Gally's shoulder.

" _That_ is called trust. Or Newt is a great heater despite being a stick."

Newt smiled.

"Slim it."

Minho moved to pick her up, but Newt put an arm around her shoulders, pulling her to him and away from Minho's outstretched arms.

"I've got her."

He watched his friend hesitate before standing up straight. Newt felt bad, seeing Minho and Gally be jealous. But Minho had told him to go for it, as weird as that was. He was resolved not to back down now. The Runner Keeper nodded to him before moving away to talk to the other Runners. Newt looked down at the girl resting on his chest. He shook her slightly.

"Going to wake up?" he asked her.

Her response was to curl into him more tightly, making him look away with a smile.

"Not easily, then."

Though it was an awkward struggle, Newt managed to use the log to get himself to his feet while his hands kept Antoinette upright. Once standing, he easily skirted around her and picked her up into his arms. Moving to the Homestead, he was able to place her in her own bed without trouble. Sighing, he moved to leave before stopping. He looked at the door and then back at her bed. He realized he wouldn't be able to lock the door behind him.

"Alby has the only key," he mumbled to himself," But if I ask him for it...ugh, the questions. I don't want that..."

Moving back over to where Antoinette was sleeping, Newt sat down on the edge of her bed.

"What do you want me to do, Annie?" he asked her unconscious form.

He couldn't help but chuckle as she lay now with her mouth slightly open. The smile on his lips faded as he gently ran his fingertips along her jaw, which was a pasty yellow against her natural skin tone.

"Almost gone," he murmured.

Newt was curious as to how the cut on her chest was healing. She had been taking care of it right? As a Med-jack, she had to have been. He watched her sleeping face more. The last time he had seen her sleeping was after he found out she was a girl. Her face had been tortured from the cut on her side and her secret. Now she rested peacefully. He looked away as her eyes began to flutter. Antoinette rubbed at her eyes and turned his way. Frowning, she looked around the room.

"Weren't we outside?"

Newt gave her a grin.

"And now you're in your room after falling asleep on me. Gally was somewhat perturbed with your carefree ways."

His grin widened as she just rolled her eyes.

"I trust you enough not to do anything while I'm passed out. I've been asleep with you watching me before so I'm not worried."

The boy's eyebrows shrugged in placed of his shoulders.

"Well, as long as you still at least see me as a male, then I guess that's...fine."

Antoinette frowned.

"What do you mean? Of course you're a guy. All of you are guys."

Newt just smiled at her, ruffling her hair quickly before getting up.

"I need you to lock the door, so it's a good thing you woke up on your own."

Her eyes flicked to the door.

"Oh. Right."

Forcing herself off the bed, the girl followed her friend to the door. He gave her a goodnight wave before disappearing into the hallway. Antoinette peeked her head out the door, watching the blonde's retreating figure. Her mind went back to when he kissed her cheek earlier.

"Might Newt...?" she wondered to herself, before shaking her head and closing the door," No, of course not."

After closing and locking the door, Antoinette flopped onto the bed again only to fall asleep immediately.


	16. Chapter 16

Antoinette lay on her back in the grass at the side of the garden. She turned her head to the right to see Blaise staring up at the sky, the top of his head just to the side of her right shoulder. His lips were pursed as he stared upwards.

"So...it's been a year now. You're roughly...fifteen? Or sixteen?"

The girl turned back to the sky only to frown at it.

"I don't know, really. I mean...none of us really know do we. It's just kind of a...vague guess."

Blaise let out a quick laugh.

"Well, I'm betting sixteen because your breasts are not still in progress. They have been large and in charge since about half a year ago."

Antoinette let her hand fly up to smack him in the head, making him protest.

"You're not interested, so why are you looking at my breasts?!"

"Everyone else looks! Just because I don't want to jump you, doesn't mean I can't appreciate the view."

Blaise turned to look at her, a smirk on his face. She glanced at him before laughing.

"Oh, whatever."

"No, seriously. Once we are out of here and we find out our ages, I'll bet you that you're sixteen now."

Antoinette sighed.

"Fine. I'll bet you that I'm fifteen, then."

"Deal."

The two of them stared back up at the sky. Antoinette closed her eyes and took in the warmth around her. It was midday lunch break. She and Blaise had already eaten, so they chose to lie around for some of the extra time. She was glad for him because he was a great confidant. It amused her how interested he was in her love life, constantly asking her who she liked or could end up liking.

"Okay, so, who do you find the most attractive in the Glade?" Blaise asked her, causing her to laugh.

"Always new questions..."

"I'm trying to help you narrow down who you like. I think you're just trying not to think about it, but the guys are getting a bit restless. Haven't you noticed?"

Antoinette sighed. He was right. The boys were getting a bit more pushy about asking her if there was anyone she was interested in. Minho, Newt, and Gally managed to run off most of them, but that left most of the Glade talking about how one of them was going to get chosen. Blaise had been guess number one until he had shut them down blatantly, saying she wasn't his type. Honestly, he didn't even know what his type was, he just knew it wasn't her and that was fine by both of them.

"Well...there are plenty of good-looking guys here."

"And I'm obviously the most attractive, but of course I'm asking aside from myself."

Antoinette put a hand to her forehead dramatically.

"Oh, you took my answer away. Whatever shall I do now?"

Blaise grinned at her, his eyebrows raised.

"Hey, if you want to get down and dirty with me, I might not be against it completely..."

This time Antoinette punched his arm, making him roll over.

"Oww, I'm kidding for the most part!"

The two of them rolled onto their stomachs so they were slightly facing each other. Antoinette narrowed her eyes at him.

"Do you want me to answer the question?"

"Yes, yes, okay. So aside from myself..."

Antoinette looked around the Glade. Blaise looked around as well before putting a hand to his chin.

"Let's make it easier. Pick someone from each of the groups. Tell me why."

"Hmm...okay."

The girl put her fingers up in front of her face.

"Okay, well...from the Med-jacks...Jeff. He is really nice and adorable in a short and skinny kind of way."

Blaise frowned at her.

"I'm not quite sure what you mean by that...but okay."

"Then for the Slicers its Winston. I love his hair. It's so fluffy. He also gave me a goat to claim as my own!"

"Shallow."

Antoinette glared at him.

"I'm not saying I'm in love or crushing on any of these people. You just asked for who I find most attractive in each."

Blaise pursed his lips again.

"Go on then."

"Then there is Frypan because he's really nice and...kind of the only cook right now. Frankie from the Sloppers. Also because he is cute in a short person kind of way. Er...what else... Baggers is Stan because he has a nice face, not that I know him really well. Bricknicks is Nick because he has those pretty green eyes. Builders...Gally. He was my first friend and he has been really nice. Maybe overprotective, but a good person. Newt from the Track-hoes and Minho for the Runners."

Blaise's face cracked into a sneaky smirk.

"Why Newt and why Minho?"

Antoinette looked away from him.

"I don't know. They've just always been there..."

"Not good enough!" he responded, shifting so he was looking directly at her," What about them do you find most attractive?"

The girl sighed heavily.

"I don't know. I mean...physically they are both attractive. I mean, they look nothing alike, but still... I guess... They are both thoughtful, helpful, kind, friendly..."

Blaise grabbed her nose.

"Owowow! Why?" she struggled against his hand.

"They aren't the same person, you know! You can't just describe them the same."

"I know that! But its true!"

The male let go of her nose and gave her a suggestive look.

"What you need to do is imagine how either of them might be romantically. Or even better, how they might be...behind closed doors, shall we say?"

He went into hysterics at the horrified expression that came to her face. Rolling onto his back, he was able to laugh more freely.

"Oh my gosh, you innocent little thing."

She scowled at him.

"Yes, keep it up. You might shock the other boys to death from seeing you laugh so hard for once in your life."

Calming down after a bit, Blaise rolled back onto his stomach and looked at her seriously.

"So, does that mean you only really like Gally? What you thought of him came easier than the other boys and you actually said something separate about him, but left Minho and Newt to be a combined entity."

Antoinette made a face at him.

"I don't think I could be with Gally," she stated, dragging out the first word, "I feel as if he would become even more protective and jealous if I chose him. Like I wouldn't be able to be as close friends with any of the guys anymore."

Blaise nodded, thoughtfully.

"Right, so what we need is for you to envision what it would be like to be with each of them."

She gave him an odd look.

"Envision?"

He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"When alone in your room at night, behind locked doors where no one can see your facial expressions or read the thoughts on your mind, just imagine to yourself what a relationship might be like between you and the guys closest to you. In other words, imagine Gally, Newt, and Minho as your boyfriend. Whichever makes your heart pound...or other things pound, is probably the guy you like most. That's the person who you should choose to be with."

Antoinette nodded at him.

"Uh-huh...you're disgusting, you know that?"

He made a face at her.

"You just shy away from me when I talk about romance or sex, that's not my fault!"

"What are you teaching our little Annie now? Romance and sex, eh? "

The two looked up to see Newt smirking at them, hands on his hips. Blaise looked at Antoinette as the blood drained from her face. She looked back at him before pushing him over and jumping to her feet.

"He isn't teaching me anything like that! He is just being nosy and a pervert."

Newt raised his eyebrows in amusement and looked at Blaise.

"Really? You sure? I'm sure Minho would love to hear you've been learning about romance and sex."

Antoinette's jaw dropped.

"Y-You're joking. Right?"

Blaise stood up and looked at Newt.

"Are you going to tell Gally?"

Newt appeared to contemplate for a minute.

"Hm...I am curious to see how he would respond."

"He might turn red...storm around the Glade," Blaise added, "Maybe you should."

The girl looked between the two of them. They were teasing her. Her face became heated from embarrassment.

"You're both awful! I'm never speaking to you devious little Track-hoes again."

She stomped off with their laughter trailing after her.

Even at dinner, Newt grinned at the girl as she sat with Clint and Jeff instead of her usual friends. He caught her sending him glares across the fire. He turned away to see Minho staring at Blaise while he stuffed his mouth with Frypan's veggie stew. Newt really did tell Minho and Gally about what Blaise had been filling Antoinette's head with.

"What is the point of talking to her about romance and sex?" Minho asked, brandishing his spoon at the boy," Realistically, if she picked a guy, we'd know as little about that as her."

Blaise shrugged, a smirk on his face as he stirred his food around.

"I don't think she'll realize that. She's just so innocent."

"Don't fill her mind with garbage," Gally growled from his seat on a stump.

"She needs to be thinking about who she could like. The storm is brewing with those boys. You all know this right?"

The boys were silent for a while until Minho practically inhaled the rest of his stew. They watched him as he set his dishes down.

"I'm going to go tell her not to listen to you from now on," he sighed.

As he made his way around the fire, Antoinette spotted him coming. She glanced past him to Newt, narrowing her eyes at him. The blonde chuckled slightly before wiggling his eyebrows at her. Her expression devolved into horror. Minho was startled as the girl leapt up and took off across the Glade, making a beeline for the Homestead.

"Hey! Antoinette!" he called after her.

He was after her in a second.

"No! Leave me alone! I don't want to talk about it!" she yelled back at him.

The scene caused the boys to start laughing and hooting. Newt, Blaise, and Gally stood up to watch the two progress across the field. Antoinette's head start had given her some space, but Minho was catching up to her quick. Blaise glanced over at Newt before frowning. The other boy's arms were folded across his chest, a saddened look on his face. His fellow Track-hoe looked back at the two running as Minho got a hold of her. He grabbed her waist, turned her, and then slung her over his shoulder as she beat his back with her fists. Louder cheers erupted from the watching boys, even Gally.

"You miss being able to run like that," Blaise guessed.

Newt sighed.

"There was a freedom to it, yeah. But I bloody shucked that up..."

Blaise shook his head and put a hand on Newt's shoulder.

"You know, it isn't always the guy who can chase the girl down that wins. It can easily be the one who keeps her from running in the first place."

Newt turned and gave the boy an odd look.

"What?"

Blaise rubbed at his dark hair, watching Minho set her down and start talking to her.

"Nothing. Just a thought."


	17. Chapter 17

Minho walked Antoinette back to the Homestead after having chased her down. As Antoinette had refused to tell him all the things Blaise had said to her about picking one of the boys in the Glade, he had insisted that she at least not let him corrupt her brain about romance and sex.

"Those sort of things happen in time," he told her, matter-of-factly.

She snorted.

"Oh? I never would have known…"

Minho pouted as they walked upstairs to her room. Upon reaching the door, Antoinette moved to open it. She looked up at Minho.

"This conversation was…riveting. Thank you for your insightful comments on romance and love. You really made yourself sound like an old man."

Her friend gave her an amused look as gently rubbed a fist into her head.

"Look who gets more and more sarcastic as each day goes by. Speaking of which…"

Antoinette was shocked as the Asian boy pulled her into a hug. Her body began to heat up.

"Err, M-Minho?"

"You've been here for a year today, right? Twelve new Greenies today. I just wanted to let you know that I'm glad you are here. If you hadn't shown up in the Glade, who knows what would have happened to Newt. I may never have gotten to be your best friend and been able to have fun with you the way we have with the mud fight and having hot chocolate. I just wanted to let you know that I appreciate your being here."

She thought she might faint as he kissed the top of her head, holding his lips to her forehead for a long moment before releasing her. Minho smiled, spotting her glowing face. He held her bedroom door open for her and allowed her to walk into the room, still stunned.

"Goodnight, Antoinette," he told her before heading down the hall.

After locking her door, she breathed out a sigh. Her heart was racing at how oddly intimate his actions had felt.

"Does that mean I like him or am I just embarrassed?" she murmured to herself.

She wandered over to her bed and collapsed onto it. As she wriggled out of her flannel shirt, she stared up at the ceiling. Once her shirt was tossed onto a bench to the side of the room, she rolled onto her stomach and hugged her pillow.

"Romance..."

Blaise's words danced in her head. Attempting to calm herself from her encounter with Minho, she tried to imagine Gally being romantic. The guy was pure force, could he even be romantic? Closing her eyes, Antoinette thought about it:

"Antoinette...I-I made this for you."

Gally placed a small wooden animal into her hands. She looked up into his blushing face.

"Thank you. But, what is it?"

The Builder scratched his cheek.

"It's Bleat. I made it from some of the left over wood we had from building the Homestead that was too short to use for anything else."

The girl opened her eyes and frowned.

"Is that romantic?" she mumbled," That just seems...nice? Ugh, stupid Blaise."

Putting her pillow back in place, she rolled onto her back and closed her eyes again. In her mind, Gally came storming into her room. She stood in the middle of the room, watching him with concern.

"Gally, is everything okay?"

The boy glared at the door.

"I'm tired of all of them looking at you! You're my girl. They shouldn't even be looking at you."

Moving over to him, Antoinette put a hand on his arm. He looked down at her with a pout. Smiling up at him, she pulled him into a hug.

"What is wrong with them looking? You know you're the only one for me."

Gally's arms encircled her, holding on to her tightly.

"I just want you to myself," he mumbled into the top of her head.

She looked up into his eyes as his face came closer.

Antoinette's eyes shot open and she shuddered.

"No no no no no," she hissed, trying to mentally wash out her brain," Not at all interested in Gally that way."

Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes again. She wondered why she was taking Blaise's advice. It was stupid. She felt guilty in attempting to think of her guy friends acting this way with her. But she also felt the pressure that Blaise referred to. The boys were getting anxious. She was about to turn her thoughts to Minho again when there was a knock on her door.

"Who is it?" she called, blushing from the idea that someone might know what she was thinking about in her room.

"It's Newt."

Curious, she went over to her door and unlocked it, slipping the wood up and out of the latch. Opening the door, she looked out and up into Newt's face. He smiled at her.

"Mind if I visit for a minute?" he asked.

She shrugged and opened the door to let him in. Once he was inside, he stood awkwardly with his arms crossed. She patiently waited as he watched her.

"I, um… I just felt like I should say something today of all days, since you have been here for a year now."

Antoinette's mind went back to Minho's actions. She felt herself begin to flush, but tried to knock some sense back into her head. She reminded herself that she had hugged him before and kissed him on the cheek. It couldn't have been that special. Newt raised an eyebrow at her.

"You okay? I must be keeping you from sleeping since you seem distracted."

"No! Sorry. Long day with Blaise's comments and you telling Minho and so on…"

Her tone slowly got more accusatory, which just made him smirk at her.

"I'm sorry, it was just too amusing to not. And I'm sure you know he didn't think anything odd about it. He just admonished Blaise. Gally was more against it, as a matter of fact."

Antoinette sighed and sat on her bench after sliding her shirt to the end of it.

"And you just find it funny?" she asked the blonde.

Sitting next to her, he shook his head.

"As you know, I agree with Blaise. All that he's really pointing out is that you have to be aware of what you're getting into by choosing someone to be with. It isn't every guy in the Glade who will be okay with you saying 'Hey, I'll pick you because it seems safe,' right? Some of the guys really like you and would want you to pick them because you will want them to make romantic gestures and eventually…do…things."

The girl couldn't keep herself from smiling as Newt's own cheeks turned as red as her own at his words.

"Simply put, you should be considering these sorts of things. But this is not why I came here."

Newt seemed to chew on the inside of his cheek.

"A year ago today, I jumped off a wall in the maze," he went on softly," I felt so trapped in here that I lost hope and did something stupid. After making my biggest mistake, I woke up in pain to see a new Greenie who seemed oddly sure of himself. That was irritating. This kid knew nothing about this place but was disgustingly hopeful. And too damn pretty to be a boy, but what did I know back then?"

Antoinette couldn't help herself from letting out a soft laugh, which made Newt grin at her.

"Even when I thought you were a guy, you were persistent in feeding me this hope about making this place great in the time before we get our asses out of here. I started to believe it, but I felt awkward having the new guy know I did something stupid. A Greenie making himself comfortable among the people I had known the longest. I figured the guy must have quite the set of balls. Before I knew it, I found out he didn't. Next thing I know, Anthony is Antoinette and I find myself attempting to keep your little secret. I then felt like my masculinity was under fire. Now a _girl_ knew I jumped off the wall. You would look at me and I wondered if all you saw was a coward. But you just kept treating me like a normal person. I couldn't believe it when the most hopeful person I had ever met suddenly began to think the way I did before I jumped. It was hard, seeing you consider dying as a way out. I finally knew what Minho and Alby must have felt when I tried to kill myself. It didn't make me feel good. You then started to rely on me and only confide those thoughts in me. At first, I felt like you picked the wrong person but then…I just felt…glad. I was glad that I went through what I did so that I was able to be there for you. Ever since you arrived in the Glade, it's been back and forth. You put me back together, you take a goring for me, I keep you from running off into the maze, and then I beat a shank with a branch. You made this past year a crazy one."

Antoinette bit her bottom lip and looked at the ground.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to make things difficult for you, honestly."

Newt suddenly laughed and put a hand on her head. She looked up at him with confusion.

"No, I'm not blaming you. Annie, I'm grateful. My first year here in the Glade was dull and led up to those cowardly thoughts. You showed up and turned everything upside down. You gave me a purpose and you brought fun here. I mean, the guys are great, but you really kept me going. You kept me here. And part of me…part of me is afraid that the only reason you're my friend is because you just wanted to keep me from doing something stupid."

The girl looked at him in surprise as his had left her head and he looked at her sheepishly.

"Of course not! Newt, I thought we became friends after spending so much time together while you were healing. I trusted you right away because of how friendly you were, even after having been depressed enough to try to kill yourself. You've done so much for me by being there for me and helping me. Without you going into the woods after me, who knows what today would be like. You kept me here in the Glade. I didn't need to run away from the boys or myself because you made sure I would be okay. We're friends because you're amazing! You're the strongest person I know because you came from the darkest part of yourself and found the will to live and find happiness. If I was able to help with that even a little, then I'm glad. I really appreciate that you feel that way about me being here."

Newt just rubbed his neck in embarrassment, remembering Blaise's comment from earlier and suddenly feeling as if he needed to smack the guy.

"Well…that's nice to know," he coughed," That's…all I really needed to say. I should probably let you get some sleep."

She got up slowly as he moved toward the door. As Antoinette followed him, he turned to her.

"Annie…is it okay if I hug you?"

She was taken aback as no one had ever asked her if they could hug her. Now that she thought about it, she had never really hugged Newt. Even when she had sat between his legs during dinner, he had only put his arms around her loosely for a few seconds when teasing Frypan. When she cried in his arms that one night, she had been a real mess.

"Of course you can," she told him with a laugh.

He gave her a small smile before pulling her into a hug. Hugging him back, she knew her face was on fire again. Would she ever get used to hugging these boys? As they stood in each other's arms, she heard Newt speak from above her head.

"Thank you."

Pulling away, he wished her a good night. As she locked the door, she put a hand to her heart to find it racing. She shook her head and leaned against the door.

"These guys are going to make my heart explode, I swear."

With her energy so drained, she had only enough time to change into her sleeping clothes before passing out on the bed.


	18. Chapter 18

Antoinette watched the little redheaded girl run around the track with a bunch of other kids. The little girl waved at her, making her smile and wave back. Turing away, Antoinette looked at her group of friends. All of them were boys and about six of them sat around doing stretches.

"So, you're going to start learning medical stuff? You're only eight!"

She shrugged at the blurry figure that asked the question.

"They need people. I want to be a doctor like my daddy!"

It was quiet for a minute before one of the other boys spoke up.

"Some of us are being split up to do different things. What is the point? They have us doing these physical tests, but does going elsewhere mean we passed some test or no?"

One of the boys scoffed.

"Do you always have to be the smart, older one?"

"I _am_ the smart older one."

Antoinette and the other boys laughed and picked on the boy who had spoken. One of the boys leaned toward Antoinette's ear.

"What about Maggie?"

Antoinette glanced back at the little girl running around. She started as the little girl suddenly tripped. She was about to get up when hand held her back.

"Remember, you can't do anything. She had to pick her own self up. Besides, the adults are going over."

It was true. A pair of grown-ups in white coats went over and checked on the little girl named Maggie. Looking up, the redhead smiled and waved at Antoinette. She was only able to respond with a weak wave back. Turning to the boy who had whispered to her, Antoinette's eyes sparked with determination.

"I have to become the best doctor ever so I can save our parents from their illness. That way Maggie can be happy and we can be a family again."

The boy just watched her as she continued stretching with them. The scene melted to a dark room filled with medical supplies. Two other people in lab coats milled about the room doing one thing or another. A boy lay on the bed next to where she stood. Antoinette looked up at the woman next to her.

"This doesn't hurt them does it? It's really just preparing them for a better life."

The woman she addressed hesitated to answer, but the other person, another woman with darker skin nodded.

"Yes, of course. If we didn't prepare them, their better life would be difficult to bear."

Antoinette swallowed and put her hand on the boy's arm. She knew him well. He wasn't the first of her friends who had been through this room. She took his hand.

"Everything will be okay," she told him," It's going to be more fun out there than we've had in this facility. Tell the others I miss them. I'll miss you, too. I'll tell the others still here not to worry about you."

"ANTOINETTE!"

The girl jolted awake as someone shouted her name through the door and proceeded to bang on her door. Her head felt fuzzy. Her whole body ached and felt horribly cold despite being wrapped up in sheets.

"Geez, Gally, you don't have to scare the shit out of her. Alby lent me the key. Bit of ingenuity on your part in making the lock so the latch gives way with this piece of wood. Move a sec."

As she tried to sit up, a heavy wave of dizziness hit her, causing her to roll right off the bed. As the door opened, she hit the ground with a THUD. Two figures dashed into the room.

"Oh shuck," she recognized Newt's voice as he placed a hand to her forehead," Gally, she has a fever. Minho was right. Go get Clint and Jeff. Let her stay in her room."

Gally was off quickly. Antoinette shivered, the wooden floor not helping how cold she felt. Newt pulled her up onto her feet, though most of her weight was on him. He got her back into the bed and wrapped her covers around her again.

"You look awful, love," he murmured, touching different areas of her neck with his hand," You're lucky Minho told us you were acting odd last night. Distracted, more cold than usual, looking paler. Don't worry, Jeff and Clint have handled fevers before. You'll be fine in no time."

Antoinette groaned and rolled so that her back was to him. She had meant to turn away to try to keep him from catching anything if she was contagious but she didn't protest as her friend began to rub her back. Five minutes later, the Med-jacks came to the rescue with Gally and Alby in tow.

"Looks like she is mainly just fighting something off. Her temperature is high, but not high enough to be contagious. I remember her complaining of headaches earlier this week. She treated Stan for a nasty cold earlier this week. Her body probably couldn't take it. She has been here barely over a year and gotten nothing. It was bound to happen eventually," Clint diagnosed, " Water and meds. That's what we've got."

Alby nodded.

"Right, well, we don't need this many people in here. Med-jacks in shifts starting with Clint. Gally, Newt, you can come see her at the end of the day."

Both boys had looks of concern, but they followed his orders. Antoinette welcomed the day of sleep, even though it was not the most comfortable she ever felt. By the evening, she was far less delirious. She was still only feeling some body aches and weakness when Gally came to visit. Jeff left her with him to go grab dinner.

"I brought you dinner. If you want it," he told her, placing it on the dresser.

He paused after putting the food down. He began to poke the dresser, noticing it's legs were uneven.

"Who made this thing? It's a piece of klunk."

Antoinette smiled.

"It serves its purpose," she told him, quietly," See, it holds the food well enough."

He made a face.

"How you can have your humor when you're sick is beyond me."

Sitting down on the edge of her bed, he glanced toward the door.

"I know asking you this while you're sick is…unfair, but I've been waiting a long time to ask. I was going to today since Blaise has been talking to you about how the guys have been getting antsy and I just…I want to remind you that I like you and…do you think you could choose me?"

Antoinette was quiet for a bit, thinking about how to respond.

"Gally…I can't."

The Builder looked down at his knees.

"You can't or won't?"

" _Can't_."

Gally looked at her, slightly surprised. She smiled at him, weakly.

"I thought about it, Gally, I really did. But you are just my friend. I don't have those feelings for you and I can't just make them happen. You're a fantastic guy, Gally, but I can't be the kind of girl you would want me to be. I'd make you jealous and not be where you always want me to be. I'd honestly drive you crazy. I bet that out there, outside this maze, is a girl who is much better for you. One that needs a strong guy like you to protect her. One who would have less male friends and didn't have to be working with men in enclosed spaces all the time."

The boy was biting his bottom lip at this point, trying to keep calm.

"I also know that you're happy here in the Glade," she told him," But I…I have hope that we will get out. If we find a way out, I'm gone, Gally. I'm leaving with those of us who believe that there is more beyond these walls. Maybe when the time comes you'll go with us, too, but I know how you feel _right now_. We'd make each other unhappy. I appreciate your feelings, I honestly do, but I can't accept them."

Gally sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

"Then who do you like?" he breathed out.

"I…I don't know. Not yet."

"But if you liked someone…it would be Newt or Minho, right?"

Antoinette looked up at the ceiling, attempting to find the same answers there that Gally was looking for.

"Probably. But I still don't know. Gally, I tried to think of you like that first because I know how you feel. I'm sorry it didn't work."

She was shocked as Gally took a deep breath and shrugged.

"Honestly…I'd been thinking the same thing. I mean…if you liked me, I would have been happy, but I keep feeling jealous constantly. Then you would talk about getting out of here and I would feel sick. Not like…you sick in bed today, but just… I don't believe we will get out of here. This is our life, but, because I care about you, I want you to keep believing that there is a way. Because that makes you happy. And…if one of the other guys makes you happy…then I have to accept that, too."

Antoinette felt a strong urge of affection for the Builder in that moment. She put her hand on his wrist, making him look at her.

"Hearing you say that, Gally, makes me happy. Thank you."

Though it was awkward for a while after that, the two eventually were able to talk about things again. Gally told her about his day and how he had checked in on Bleat for her. He told her that the goat was starting to look like its owner, which earned him the lightest punch on the arm he had ever received, which made him laugh. About ten minutes after he left, and after Antoinette began to pick at her dinner, Minho and Newt came in. They looked stunned.

"You just flat out rejected Gally?" Minho asked her, "And he didn't go on a murderous rampage?"

She rolled her eyes at him.

"I'm not about to tell you everything I told him, so nice try. Yes, rejected. We're past this now."

Newt laughed and lay down across the end of her bed.

"You, love, are bloody brilliant," he told her," So, you're feeling better?"

With a sigh, she curled up a little tighter in her blankets.

"For the most part, I just feel like I ran a mile."

"Man, you _must_ feel bad. You running a yard makes you exhausted," Minho quipped.

Antoinette scowled at him while Newt snickered.

"Fine. If you want to coach me on how to be a better runner, bring it on, Master of the Runners."

Newt sat up and shook his head at her.

"Don't do it, he's a slave driver."

Minho grinned.

"I accept."

"It was wonderful knowing you, Annie."

The girl just gave both of them a weak smile before sighing.

"I had dreams last night. About the redheaded girl and other things I don't quite get."

Minho pulled the bench in her room closer to the bed, so he could sit and listen. She told them how she was friends with a good amount of guys and that the little girl's name was Maggie. She also told them that the dreams had to be about her because she was dealing with medicine. She couldn't remember much about her second dream. Two women and a boy on a bed was all she remembered. The boys were quiet as they listened. When she was done telling them what she remembered, Newt hummed.

"You know…I wonder if you remember more because you're a girl. Is there something chemically different that makes whatever they use on us less affective with girls? Are you just a special case? Or is it because you are doing something similar to what you did before getting here?"

Antoinette thought about it for a moment.

"I don't think so. If that were the case, we obviously did a lot of active stuff when we were kids, so Minho would have remembered more by now."

Newt shrugged, but Minho tapped the bench.

"I wonder if Newt may be on to something about the girl versus guy thing. None of us remember anything. You even managed to remember the name of…we'll assume it's your younger sister. The whole thing is insane though. What would be the point of putting you in here if you're just going to get all your memories back."

Antoinette shook her head

"I'm not though. I've been here a year and had three dreams about single events in my life. That isn't a lot, Minho. For all I know, I could go another year without a single dream. Honestly, I wish they didn't happen. I'm starting to feel more and more concerned that I know nothing about Maggie, but all my dreams have to do with her."

Newt snapped his fingers.

"What if you are just remembering moments with people who you really cared about? Your childhood best friend and your sister."

"The last one, the boy on the bed, he wasn't my best friend. The feeling was different. The boy whispering to me about Maggie wasn't the same one lying on the bed. The whisperer had the same feeling as the boy Maggie and I met in the woods in my first dream."

Newt waved a hand at her.

"It still works. You may have had strong feelings for the boy on the bed. You said you had a lot of male friends and he was probably one of them. You two were close."

"I suppose…"

"And Maggie's face is the only one that is definable because she is the one you loved the most before coming to the Glade," Minho added," I think I can see where Newt's coming from."

"But what does it matter," Antoinette groaned, "We're still in here. I tell you guys about these dreams but they still mean nothing. The only connection is a little girl I have no way of finding or contacting or even remembering if she is still alive."

The room was quiet, neither of the guys really knowing what to say. After a while, Minho got up from the bench and moved it back against the wall.

"We should let you rest more. We're just getting you upset. You need to be healthy again soon."

Newt scooted off of her bed.

"Yeah, I have to give Alby back the key to the room. Don't worry about things, Annie. Like I told you before, when we get out, that is when you find things out. Just focus on the here and now."

She smiled at the optimism as she watched them leave, Newt locking the door behind him and Minho. Curling up in the bed again, she stared at the wall. Here and now meant figuring out who she could possibly have feelings for. That was still as hard as attempting to figure out her dreams.


	19. Chapter 19

Two days in the Glade went by before Blaise questioned Antoinette on whether she had been thinking about who she liked. After getting better from her spontaneous illness, she hoped Blaise would forget about it. Of course he had not. So, as she sat in the Med-jack hut on duty, she let her mind wander a bit. She wondered to herself what Newt might consider romantic:

Newt led her by the hand into the group of trees in the Glade. He grinned back at her.

"Come on. It's not far. You never set foot in here so you would never have known about it."

Antoinette pouted.

"Yeah, well the last time I came in here I was attacked…"

Newt's gripped her hand tighter.

"That won't happen with me. You know that."

"I know."

He led her for a short while longer until they reached an opening in the trees. Sunlight filtered into the small area. In the sunlight, different kinds of flowers could be seen soaking in the rays. There were purples flowers, pink flowers, blue flowers, yellow flowers, and more. Newt brought Antoinette into the light.

"Newt! It's so pretty! You were right, I never could have found this."

She saw him smile at her.

"I really like this spot. I figured something this pretty deserved someone pretty to see it."

Antoinette snorted and pulled herself out of her thoughts.

"Man, I'm bad at this," she giggled to herself, more put off by her horrible attempt at romantic dialogue than the idea of the gesture, "That would be cute though…"

Her face began to heat up so she slapped her cheeks to distract herself from the field of flowers in her mind. She got up and attempted to tidy up the medication shelf that Clint and Jeff had a habit of leaving in complete disarray. It didn't matter that she labelled where everything needed to go. They left the items hanging around by frequency of use instead of in their proper places. As she worked, her mind wandered off again. She imagined Newt still showing her the flowers by sitting her down in the middle of them. As she looked around, distracted by the beauty around her, she felt a soft pressure on her cheek. She turned to see Newt watching her, his face just beside hers.

"Annie, I love you."

Her eyes locked on his brown ones, she felt herself leaning toward him. Just as their lips met, the girl jumped from a loud banging. She had dropped one of the pill bottles onto the shelf in shock from her thoughts. Her face was on fire.

"I'm awful, I'm awful, I'm awful," she mumbled to herself, as she stooped to pick the bottle back up.

As she went to stand up, she rammed her head into the handle of the cabinet portion of the shelves. She yelped, dropping the bottle again to touch the tender spot on her head. She had tears in her eyes from the stinging. Hearing footsteps, she looked over to see Jeff watching her with concern.

"You okay?" he asked her, kneeling next to her and putting his hands on her, "Hit your head?"

"That and I'm going insane," she told him.

"Uhm…I don't know how to help you with that…"

He helped her to stand up again after quickly grabbing the bottle she had dropped. He looked at the shelf and flinched, realizing what she had been doing.

"You're probably going stir-crazy in here. How about I stay and organize the shelves while you take off the rest of the day, huh? The fresh air will be good for you. It'll make sure all those germs from being sick are gone. There is only about an hour left till dark anyway."

"Okay. Thanks," she told him before leaving the hut, her head still in pain.

As she wandered around, she cursed Blaise in her head. Her mind went back to her mental kiss with Newt. Her eyes couldn't help but wander over to the garden where the same guy in her head was sweating as he worked in the garden. His white shirt was tied around his waist, leaving him in his orange tank top. Blaise had done the same thing, removing his brown t-shirt to keep on his blue tank top, as he stood working and talking with Newt. She began to wonder what her first kiss would be like. If it was Newt…No. She refused to think about it, choosing to instead glare at Blaise. He must have felt her anger as he suddenly looked her way.

"Geez, what did I do to deserve that look?" he asked her, wiping sweat off his brow.

"A lot of things," she responded with venom.

Newt frowned at her.

"I think the question is what did you do to yourself? Your head alright?"

As he moved to reach out to her, she shied away.

"I was just being stupid. Hit my head while daydreaming, that's all."

"O…kay?" he responded, confused at her response.

Out of the corner of her eye, she caught Blaise smirking. It took all her willpower not to kick him in the leg. She began moving away.

"I'll see you guys later. Doing a great job! Really!"

She ignored the looks of concern both of them shot her, instead continuing to head around the Glade. Reaching the Homestead, she bolted straight into her room and locked the door. Moving to her bed, she flopped over across it, her head hanging off one side. She tugged her ponytail loose and letting her hair follow gravity. There was only one guy left to think about. Taking a breath, she closed her eyes and allowed her mind to wander:

She found Minho lying in the grass staring up at the sky. Spotting her, he smiled and patted the ground beside him.

"Glad you came," he told her, looking back at the sky.

"Why wouldn't I?"

He shrugged.

"No idea."

Antoinette laughed as she lay down beside him. She stared up into the sky, a clear one allowing the stars to be seen from one end of the Glade to the other.

"So pretty," she commented, reaching out toward the sky," I wish I could have one."

Minho's hand reached out, taking hers. As she looked over at him, she realized that he had actually been watching her.

"I've already got one."

Antoinette opened her eyes and sat up.

"Ugh," she commented, allowing the blood flowing through her head to circulate downwards.

She closed her eyes again, now feeling more comfortable. In her mind, Minho was now rolled on top of her, his elbows propping him up. She looked around them in concern.

"Minho, someone might see-"

"That doesn't matter. You're mine so they can stare all they want."

He leaned down to kiss her softly. That was when Antoinette's eyes popped open, her face not just red from her time lying upside down. She bent her face into her lap.

"This is…"

The girl yelped as a knock sounded on her door.

"It's me. Open up!"

Antoinette glared at the door.

"No."

"Antoinette, I swear I will run up and down the Glade shouting about how you are thinking dirty thoughts."

The girl leaped off the bed and bounded to the door. Unlocking it and flinging it open, she grabbed Blaise's arm and practically threw him into the room. Closing the door, she pointed a finger at him.

"You wouldn't dare."

"If you were sure of that, you wouldn't have just pulled me in here."

Sighing, the Med-jack Keeper shuffled over to her bench and sat down. Blaise followed her. As he sat down, he patted the top of her head.

"You know who you like now, don't you?" he asked her, calmly.

She glanced at him.

"I'm not…actually sure. They're both great guys…"

"But…"

"Well, there is one that…"

"Yes?"

"He's really… But the other one is…"

"Okay, I can't read your mind."

The two of them looked at each other. Blaise pouted at her.

"You're not going to tell me who it is are you?"

"No."

"Why?! I helped you figure it out!"

"Because if I tell you, I'm making it real! But what if he doesn't like me? Then it's just embarrassing. I'm not telling _anyone_."

"You are such a girl!" Blaise growled.

Antoinette pulled her legs up onto the bench and hugged them. Blaise's expression stiffened as she began to sniffle.

"Please don't cry… I can't handle this," Blaise told her.

She looked over at him, her eyes filling with tears.

"Blaise…what if he doesn't like me? And now I know that I like him…"

The boy stared at her as her tears fell down her cheeks. He looked around before sighing. Letting out a soft curse, he slid closer to her and put his arm around her.

"Hey, it'll be fine. I don't think there is a guy in the Glade who would seriously reject you if you told him you like him. Especially Minho, Newt, or Gally."

"I already rejected Gally! What if that means I get rejected for my feelings? It would be fair."

"You did?! Why did no one tell me?! Uh, I mean… No, that isn't how that works. If you and whoever are meant to be together, you will be. You just have to be honest with him…today…because you're going to get cornered by the guys."

Antoinette's sobs hesitated.

"What?" she asked, her voice breaking slightly.

Blaise rubbed her back as he continued.

"The other guys plan to ambush you and find out who you like. They got tired of waiting. Of course most of them are hoping you'll pick them but have just been too shy to say anything."

After staring at her friend for a solid minute, Antoinette looked away.

"I'm not leaving this room."

Blaise rolled his eyes.

"You can't stay here. You just need to… man up? Woman up? Is that a thing?"

Standing up, the male held his hand out to his friend.

"I'm behind you no matter what. Just be honest with your feelings and everything will work out."

Antoinette glanced at his hand before looking back at her lap. Sure, she liked someone. She knew it beforehand but tried to ignore it. It wasn't fair that immediately after accepting it she had to be pushed into revealing her feelings. She didn't think she could take a rejection as gracefully as Gally had. He had been honest far before she ever had, with time to prepare for the worst. She looked at Blaise's hand that still reached out to her. She still had her friends, though. And if this one person didn't want her, maybe she was meant for someone else.

"I have to be brave, right?" she murmured to herself.

"That's right," Blaise agreed, thinking she was talking to him.

Taking a quick breath, she took Blaise's hand and let him lead her out of the Homestead. She let go as they stepped outside, where it was already dark. There, Gally, Newt, and Minho were talking together by one of the torches. They stopped when they spotted her and Blaise.

"You told her?" Minho asked, solemnly.

The Track-hoe nodded. Minho came forward and reached a hand out. Antoinette shied away, leaving the Runner slightly surprised.

"Uhm…well. Antoinette, you just have to answer them honestly. If you don't know, you don't know. If you do…well…now is as good a time as any to put it out there."

She nodded, putting her hand behind her back to hide how she was shaking from nerves. Newt tilted his head at her.

"Seriously, though, we're not going to let anything get out of hand. Only say what you think is best, okay?"

Nodding again, she moved off toward the center of the Glade where everyone was having dinner. The ambush was immediate. As soon as Antoinette was spotted, ten boys rushed over to her. The group was a good mix of boys, none of them Keepers. Looking around, she noticed that the Keepers were strategically positioned around the area. Glancing behind her, she saw that Alby had joined Newt, Minho, Gally, and Blaise. While the few boys had been planning their approach, so had some of the others. The boys not in on what was going on were all the newest ones. They sat staring at the confrontation in confusion. Ben took the lead.

"Evidently, you know what we want to know," he started, looking at the boys standing behind her, "so I'll get to the point. Many of us have been waiting for over a year to hear if you liked anyone in particular. We get it if you don't, but you've been hanging around mostly the same guys. We believe that, by now, you have to have someone you like. Can you do everyone in the Glade a favor and let us in on who it is? Of course there are plenty of guys who are interested in you, but by the rules given by Alby none are allowed to approach. Let me remind all of you that none of us are singularly approaching you. We just want to know if there is someone you like and, if so, who."

Antoinette felt like shrinking away as she felt dozens of eyes on her. Every guy in the Glade had to be watching her for her reaction. Should she tell the truth? Should she just skirt out of it. She glanced back to see her friends. Gally glared at the boys before her, Minho stared hard at Ben, while Newt, Alby, and Blaise watched her. She turned away, heat taking over her body as her heart tried to break free from her chest. She looked at Ben, who glanced between her, Minho, and Alby.

Antoinette balled her right hand into a fist. No. She wasn't going to back down to these boys or back away from her own feelings. Reaching her left hand out behind her, she found the leather strap across her crush's chest. Tugging him forward, she turned around and, bringing his head down, she pressed her lips against his. Her eyes were shut tightly as she was too afraid to see the look on his face. He was probably as embarrassed as she was. The Glade erupted. There was indistinguishable shouting, whistling, and hooting coming from every area the Gladers were watching from. She even heard Blaise murmur "Holy shit" from behind her.

Even in the chaos, everything reaching her ears was duller than the kiss she was currently participating in. She never even knew a boy's lips could be that soft. It was wasn't a long kiss, either, as Antoinette pulled away as the boys were still shouting. Opening her eyes, she looked up at the boy she had surprised. Looking back at her speechless was…


	20. Chapter 20

Looking back at her speechless was Newt. He was almost knocked off his feet as boys swarmed around him congratulating him and teasing him. Antoinette turned to the other guys who had been standing behind her. Blaise was trying to keep himself from smiling, the sides of his lips twitching. Gally was nodding with a sour expression on his face. Minho kept looking between her and Newt, seemingly unsure what to do with himself. Alby came up to her and put a gentle hand on her head.

"Good choice," he told her," I can worry about you less knowing you chose him. He'll take good care of you."

Everything felt unreal to her at the moment, so she just nodded at him. Before anyone else could approach her, Minho suddenly reached out and grabbed her wrist. He pulled her away from the amassing crowd with Blaise and Gally watching him take her away. He stopped by some of the sleeping areas, only yards away from the group of boys who had swallowed Newt. Minho put his hands on her shoulders.

"I need you to tell me that you really have feelings for Newt. I need to hear you tell me that right now."

The girl stared at him, her jaw hanging loose. She glanced back at the group of boys before looking Minho in the eyes.

"I really do like Newt."

Her best friend visibly relaxed. He gripped her shoulders before letting go.

"Good. You two deserve to be happy."

"But Minho, I don't even know if he likes me. For all I know he could be really angry with me. Definitely embarrassed."

Minho stared at her, seriously examining her face. He seemed about to say something, but changed his mind. He shook his head before turning her back toward the boys.

"I'm going to let you and him sort that out. I can guarantee you this: he won't be angry. And you know that, too."

Antoinette bit her bottom lip, still worried. How could she possibly tell Newt she has feelings for him? Minho tapped her shoulder, getting her attention.

"Just so you know, I like you. I would have been happy if you chose me, but I'm also glad you like Newt. He's always here for you and you can rely on him. Choosing me would have been really difficult. Did you at least…consider me?"

She smiled at him and put a hand on his arm.

"I did, Minho. But you're my best friend. You understand me better than most of the guys, but there are things that…only Newt was able to help me with. And part of it is the fact that he is always here. I want to keep an eye on him as much as he keeps an eye on me. Thank you for liking me, Minho, and thank you for understanding my feelings. You're…still going to be my best friend, right?"

Minho laughed and punched her arm gently.

"You can't get rid of me that easy. Not ever."

Antoinette hugged him before turning back to the crowd, which was beginning to thing. Boys were throwing winks and suggestive eyebrow wiggles her way. Her face burned with embarrassment.

"What have I done?" she hissed, making Minho snort.

"You kissed the guy you like in front of every Glader, what did you expect to happen? Tell you what, you head to your room and I'll get Newt to meet you there, okay?"

She hesitated slightly before nodding and turning toward the Homestead. As she made her way there, Blaise fell into step beside her.

"That was the best thing I have ever seen happen in the Glade," he told her," Also the ballsiest, I'm super impressed!"

"Thanks. I happen to be mortified."

"So…is Newt a good kisser?"

Antoinette held nothing back this time as she punched him in the arm. He only laughed and rubbed his arm.

"Sheesh. Sorry, I was just curious how your first kiss was. Forgive my curiosity, I've never kissed anyone before."

"And if you keep on being picky, you never will."

"Now you're just being mean to me because you made a scene."

" _I_ made a scene?"

"Okay… you contributed to an already occurring scene."

Antoinette stopped at the door of the Homestead to look at her friend in the torchlight. Blaise had his serious expression back on his face.

"It's going to be okay, you know," he told her," Just…tell him how you honestly feel."

Antoinette looked past him to see Minho already dragging Newt across the Glade.

"Blaise, look at him! He doesn't even want to see me."

Blaise turned and raised an eyebrow.

"No, that's called pure confusion. Or shock. Maybe both. Just go up to your room. If you aren't back down in an hour, I'll know you two got busy. Little innocent Antoinette getting-"

This time she kicked him in the leg. He glared at her, rubbing his shin.

"If you keep this up, I might start to take the abuse personally. Go on!"

He pushed her into the Homestead and closed the door. Antoinette stood in front of the door for a moment before going up to her room. She sat on her bed with a sigh. She suddenly stood up. If she sat on the bed, he might think she was inviting something. She ran over to the bench and sat down on that instead. She jumped up again, wondering if that was too casual. She moved across the room to the wall, considering leaning on it. She shook her head. That would just be her posing. She groaned as she looked around the room. She was just turning to lock the door so he couldn't come in when the door opened. She jumped and ended up leaning against the wooden frame at the end of her bed. Newt awkwardly closed the door most of the way before looking at her. She was shocked as he smiled at her.

"That was brilliant."

Antoinette frowned as Newt crossed the room to sit on her bed.

"Uhm, how do you mean?"

"For an arbitrary choice, I mean. Did you pick randomly or did you mean to choose me?"

Antoinette was confused by what she was hearing.

"I chose you…"

"Then you really are brilliant! You chose me because I'm second-in-command, right? Alby would have been a guarantee that no one would bother you ever, but he would have also been really stiff and boring. I, on the other hand, am close to you and by giving that little display back there, no one is going to question us. Now, I'll say this right out. When you actually figure out who you like, I am not going to be the kind of guy who gets upset. I understand that you will eventually like someone. We can make our parting as public as today. You would have to wait a little bit before moving into the next relationship, but that's the only thing with that. For now, we can just act like we're together. That startup was great, but if you never want to do that again, I totally get it. We can just stick to hand holding and simple stuff when others are watching. Sound good?"

Antoinette stared at him. He thought she picked him arbitrarily. How did he come to that conclusion?

"I-I'm a bit…confused," she admitted.

Newt got up and went over to her. She jumped slightly as he pulled her into a hug.

"I understand. Tonight was stressful. I'll take care of everything until you're feeling less confused and embarrassed. You shouldn't feel that way at all. I didn't mind. I'll let you get some rest. Oh, wait, you didn't have dinner yet. Did you want me to bring you some?"

As Newt pulled back to look at her, she just shook her head. He nodded and fully let go of her.

"Well, I'll come by first thing in the morning, okay? I'm sorry that things are going to be weird for a while, but I think we will get used it. See you tomorrow."

He waved before heading out the door. Antoinette stood still in the middle of her room feeling slightly windswept. Turning to the door she moved over and locked it. She stiffly changed into her nightclothes before crawling into bed.

"He didn't even consider that I might actually like him. That means…he doesn't like me."

Antoinette buried her head in her pillow as tears began to fall. Her chest hurt as she began to heavily sob into the pillow.

"So stupid," she repeated over and over again until she was asleep, unsure if she was saying that about Newt or herself.


	21. Chapter 21

Three days in and Antoinette was feeling the strain of keeping her feelings to herself. Feeling as if she had already been rejected, she chose to go along with Newt's faked attention to her. They held hands, she let him be affectionate with her when anyone was around, and ate their meals together. Each day, Antoinette found herself with less of an appetite and even less of an interest in leaving the Med-jack hut.

As she attempted to confine herself each day, Newt came and found her a few hours after midday. He smiled at Jeff who gave him a friendly nod as he came in. Antoinette glanced at him as he came in before going back to the medicine shelves. Jeff and Clint had messed everything up. Again.

"Boys making trouble for you?" he asked her, quickly dropping a kiss on her cheek.

The girl bit her lip and gripped the medicine bottle in her hand.

"Always," she murmured, stretching her arm up to the shelf.

Newt took the bottle from her hand and put it in its place, his front pressing against her back. Antoinette's breathing stopped at his casual closeness while her heart leaped to her throat. She looked back to see Jeff quickly exiting the tent. He got awkward whenever Newt made them look like a couple.

"Thanks," she told the blonde, attempting to remain calm.

Without moving away, Newt brought an apple in front of her face.

"Snagged it from Fry. You haven't been eating well recently, so..."

She stared at it. Her heart felt like it was expanding and crumbling at the same time. One of the reasons she liked Newt was because he was so quick to notice little things. She stared at him, wondering how he could be so dense to her feelings.

"I'm not really..."

"Annie, you're eating it."

"Newt, really-"

"Is Antoinette in here?! Gally's injured."

The two turned to see Billy from the Builders standing in the doorway breathing heavily. The girl moved away from Newt and began packing items into a bag.

"Is he bleeding?"

"No, just in pain. He hit his fingers with a hammer."

Antoinette nodded in recognition before turning to him.

"Lead me there."

She glanced back at Newt before leaving the hut. The Track-hoe leaned against the shelf, tossing the apple in his hand.

"Escaped again," he sighed.

Antoinette's analysis of Gally resulted in bruised fingers that needed to be bandaged up to keep him from attempting to use them. She sat with Gally on the grass by the names of all those who had been in the Glade. It was close to where the Builders had been preparing wood to make more sleeping areas. Gally berated himself as Antoinette just stared at the names on the Wall. After a while, he looked at her with concern.

"Everything alright?" he asked her.

She nodded, slowly. Turning to him, she stood up and put her fingertips in her shorts pockets.

"I feel like I need to apologize to you again."

Gally frowned at her.

"Why? You just helped me. That's a good thing."

She shook her head and laughed slightly.

"No. For…not returning your feelings. I kind of…understand how you feel now. I'm really sorry. It's a pretty painful feeling."

Gally stood up, making her have to look up at him.

"But you and Newt are together now. Why would you know how I feel?"

The girl sucked in her lips and kicked at the grass with the front of her boots.

"True, but…I…I don't think he knows how _much_ I like him."

She glanced at Gally to see him soaking in her words. He began to nod. Her shoulders relaxed as he put his hands on his hips.

"Well, I think you just need to tell him the extent of your feelings. I did that with you and, even though you rejected me, I felt good about it. It leaves no room for regrets if you are completely honest about your feelings. I don't see how telling Newt that you like him more than he knows would make him like you less."

Antoinette stared at him for a minute before she couldn't help but let out a soft laugh. Gally went rigid as she hugged him. He looked around the Glade awkwardly.

"Hey! If Newt sees this, won't he be jealous?"

The girl let go of him with a shake of her head.

"Sorry. You're just totally right. I just have to be honest no matter what."

Gally made a face at her.

"You are confusing me."

She picked up her bag and gave the bigger boy a gentle punch to the arm.

"Don't overuse that hand while it's healing. You have me, Jeff, or Clint check on it every day, okay?"

"Yeah, sure."

Walking away from him, Antoinette looked up into the blue sky above her.

"I need to just tell him," she told herself, even though the thought made a sliver of panic rise in her chest.

Later that night, Minho was running Antoinette ragged in the field. She had decided to seriously try and get more active by letting him help her be a better runner. Minho sighed at her as she doubled over after running his latest choice of distance.

"Come on, Annie," he growled," If a Griever was on your ass, you'd be done."

He had taken to calling her by her nickname after he started training her. Her full name was a mouthful, which did not aid his yelling. He had also gotten pre-approval from Newt, apparently, not that she cared enough to quibble over it.

"Oh…please…" she huffed, "You set….one of…those….after me…I'll chase…you…till… _I_ …kill you."

With that she collapsed on the ground. Rolling onto her back she stared up at her trainer, who looked amused.

"Like you could catch me," he said, sitting down by her," But you're progressing. That's good at least."

Letting out a laugh, the girl groaned.

"I feel like you're lying, but thanks."

Minho looked over toward the main area of the Glade. His gaze lingered as he noticed a body watching them from the gardens. Turning back to his best friend, he nodded toward her spying boyfriend.

"Did you notice that he's always done that?"

Antoinette looked over at Minho with confusion.

"Who do what now?"

Sitting up, she followed Minho's gaze to see Newt talking to Blaise. Minho snorted and looked back at her.

"Newt's always watched you when you weren't paying attention. Must be nice being with the person you like."

A streak of guilt went through Antoinette's chest at his statement.

"Minho…"

He put a hand up to her.

"No, please. I'm good. Seriously."

He jumped suddenly as the girl made a loud mix between a growl and a groan and flopped back down in the grass. She put her hands on her face and kicked the ground with her heels.

"What the shuck is wrong with you?" he asked her, eyes wide.

"He doesn't like me, Minho! We're fake dating."

She looked over to see her friend staring at her. His face was pure disbelief. He pulled her hands away from her face.

"I'm sorry, but I think I heard you say that Newt _doesn't_ like you? Can you please clarify for me what makes you say that?"

With a heavy sigh, she relayed to him the conversation Newt had with her after their kiss in front of everyone.

Newt glanced over at Antoinette as she sat chatting with Minho. He chewed on the inside of his cheek in thought when Blaise suddenly waved a hand in front of his face.

"Jealous, lover boy?" the dark haired male teased, "You know I'm talking to you. Are you even listening?"

The blonde glanced him before grinning and going back to digging up roots.

"Of course, I'm listening. You were just saying how Frypan has the easy job. I disagree."

Blaise rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. You care less about my opinions than you do about your girl. So, are you going to tell me what it's like to have a girlfriend?"

"Nope."

Newt snickered as Blaise dug vigorously into the ground with annoyance. While the boy muttered, he glanced up again to see Antoinette laughing and Minho smiling happily.

"Why didn't she just pick Minho?" he grumbled to himself.

"What?" Blaise asked, thinking he was addressing him.

"Nothing."

The boy frowned as he looked at Newt. His eyes wandered over to the girl before he sighed heavily and smiled.

"You know you have nothing to worry about, right? She picked you, man. You're it."

"Right," Newt murmured back to him, tuning him out slightly.

Blaise moved over to get some of the roots farther away from where he had been clearing.

"Honestly, I was surprised when she admitted she had figured out who she liked. I half expected her to fake it for the guys who were being pushy, but right before it happened she was like "Blaise, I'm so in love with someone! But I won't tell you who!"

Newt narrowed his eyes at the male, whose voice went up an octave as he tried to sound like Antoinette.

"She didn't say that," he responded.

Blaise pouted.

"Well, no. But she refused to tell me who she picked. I guess all those little daydreams I told her to have worked."

Newt stood up and put his hands on his hips. Was this guy serious? If he was...

Leaning down, he tugged on Blaise's shirt.

"Did she seriously say that?" he asked.

The dark haired boy looked at him skeptically.

"Uh...yeah. She was super freaking out about whether or not you'd like her. I mean, _now_ I know it was you. At the time, she didn't want to tell me who she liked in case she got rejected. She even cried. Then I told her she had to man up because the guys were gonna ask her. Yeah, she was a mess. But, hey! It worked out and you two are happy and sappy in front of all of us single guys. Thanks a lot!"

Newt felt like he couldn't breathe. She had picked someone? Looking back at the two sitting in the field, it looked like Antoinette and Minho were having a serious discussion. She chose him over Minho? If that was true, then he had-

"Shucking hell, I'm the most shuckfaced shuck in the Glade."

Blaise looked at his fellow Track-hoe with concern.

"Uhm, I was joking. We're all pretty happy for you. You guys aren't really that sappy or anything."

Newt let Blaise console him over something he didn't care about while not feeling any better about his real concern. Antoinette's reserved attitude and distant actions made sense if Blaise was telling the truth. If she liked him, he had made her feel like he didn't like her. He was still berating himself mentally when Zart came over to them.

"Hey, we're done for today. Clean up for dinner."

Blaise gave a thumbs up to the Keeper and stood up. Newt let the other boy lead him to the bathhouse, his mind trying to work through how to fix the mess he had made.

"And I figure that, if he liked me, he would have asked me. Instead, he just came in completely convinced that I picked him for no better reason than he is a decent….interim choice. I mean…there was no room for argument or an explanation from me."

Minho rubbed at his forehead in annoyance.

"You two are ridiculous. I'm solving this now."

He moved to get up but Antoinette grabbed his arm, keeping him on the grass.

"Annie, let me-"

"You can't tell him, Minho! I have to be the one. I will be. I'll talk to him."

Minho gave her a stern look, making her pout.

"I swear," she added, softly.

Her best friend sighed and lay back on the ground.

"Fine. But you do it tonight or I'm getting involved, you hear me?"

Relief flooded Antoinette as she lay back to lie next to him.

"Yes, sir!

Thanks for reading! I love reading your reviews! Sorry I am getting slower. School work keeps piling on. The story will keep going though. I have it completely planned out with an ending that may not be super expected. But that's a long time from now! Please keep reviewing and have a Happy Valentine's Day! ~ S.L.


	22. Chapter 22

Antoinette was surprised when Newt did not appear for dinner. She had been anxiously waiting so she could talk to him. The girl sat on a log by herself, watching the boys of the Glade chat while Frypan was finishing up the food. Minho came and sat down beside her.

"Since when does Newt miss out on food?" she asked him, concern etched across her face.

The boy shrugged and leaned his elbows on his knees.

"This would be the first time while being fully functional, to my knowledge. I can tell you he isn't at the Homestead."

Glancing behind her, Antoinette squinted into the fading light. Her eyes rested on the tower. She frowned before getting up.

"I'll be back," she told Minho, before jogging across the field.

As she reached the tower, she spotted Newt leaning against the railing at the top, his back to her as he faced the wall. Unsure of what he could be contemplating, she made her way up the wooden ladder. Reaching the platform, she was taken by surprise as hands aided her up onto the top of the tower. Antoinette looked up at the blonde's face, which withheld any trace of humor.

"Why are you hiding out here instead of getting dinner?" she asked as he leaned back against the railing once more.

His eyes refused to meet hers, instead looking at his shoes.

"I was just…thinking about some things. You know what it's like not to feel hungry when something is occupying your mind."

Antoinette bit her lip, a sinking feeling coming into her chest. Newt was finally feeling the strain of being in a fake relationship with her. That had to be it. Sighing, she leaned her right side against the railing beside him.

"You don't have to pretend to keep liking me."

The boy chewed on the inside corner of his lips as he looked at her. She gave him a sad smile before turning her head toward the Glade.

"I came up in the box terrified, like most of you. I had a slip of paper in my hand telling me to hide the fact that I was a girl. Why that was important, I couldn't begin to guess since I knew absolutely nothing. After arriving, things were rather peaceful until people started screaming about this guy who was missing. Within hours, said person is lying in a bed with a portion of the guys in the Glade losing their minds. Until that point, I looked around wondering where I belonged. So many jobs to do, so little knowledge about myself. Yet when I saw you, I knew something. Inside of my heart, I knew I could help. While you beat yourself up over jumping off that wall, I sometimes wonder what might have happened to me if you hadn't. Maybe I wouldn't have found my place here. Maybe I wouldn't have gotten to know you so well. Maybe people would still think I'm a guy and a boar would have nicked you. I don't know, but things didn't work out that way. Because you got hurt, I was able to get to know you. I found how funny you are, how wise, how kind, so many things. And while I got to know a lot of the guys here really well, there is not _one_ who understood me or cared enough about me, how I felt or to look after me. I get Minho wanted to, I understand that, but he couldn't. You understood the fear I had of not being able to help or the fear of just causing problems. You stopped me from finding a dark way out. Every time I get in trouble, you come barreling in to save the day. And that means…everything. Without you, Newt, I wouldn't be who I am. From my first day here, you have been actively and passively making me someone I am glad to be. And because of that…I can't force you to do something like this when you don't have feelings for me. But I…honestly…I…"

Antoinette faltered, her nerves catching up with her. She glanced over at Newt to see him watching her seriously. Uncrossing his arms, Newt moved his arm around her to tug on her ponytail, a slight smile coming to his lips.

"You…what?"

Antoinette's face flooded crimson. She bit her lip to keep it from shaking.

"I-I'm sorry," she stammered," I know you don't feel the same way, but…I really like you. I'm so so-"

Her words were silenced by Newt's lips pressing against hers. It was only a minute before he slowly pulled away. She just stared at him in shock, making him laugh quietly.

"You're right. I don't want to pretend to like you and I'm the one who should be sorry," he told her, tugging her up against him," I was being self-deprecating by thinking you didn't pick me because you like me. I should have known better that you would have been honest about your feelings. So, don't be sorry, because I like you, too. I have for a long while now.

Relief flooded through Antoinette as Newt kissed her again, more vigorously than before. He pressed her against the railing, hands on her hips. Antoinette clung onto his shirt, slightly conscious that she could fall from the tower, but more aware of Newt pushing his body into hers. In the middle of their make-out session in the tower, they heard someone suddenly clearing their throat. The two parted to see Alby smirking at them. Newt just laughed as Antoinette pulled away, looking bashful.

"You can continue this activity after dinner, yes?"

Antoinette glanced at Newt who nodded seriously. Looking at her, he pointed toward the ladder as Alby disappeared.

"Will you finally eat now?"

The girl nodded awkwardly before following Alby. As they followed the leader back, Newt slipped his hand in hers, lacing their figures together. Antoinette glanced up at her boyfriend as warmth flooded through her hand and up her arm, warming straight to her hear. Newt tugged her closer as they walked, giving the side of her head a quick peck once she was close enough. Back at the log, Minho raised an eyebrow at them as Antoinette sat beside him again with a small smile dancing on her lips. After Newt moved off to get their food, Minho looked back down at his plate.

"Gross," was all he said, grinning slightly.

Antoinette punched his shoulder.

"Oh, shut up."

Despite the pain of the first week, Antoinette and Newt's relationship changed completely. A month went by in a blur of happiness for both. The Gladers easily got used to seeing the two glued at the hip when they were not working, except for the time she made especially for Minho when he got back from running outside the wall. To both her best friend and boyfriend's amusement, she was getting faster due to Minho's strict training.

"How you put up with it is beyond me," Newt told her one night, walking her back to her room.

Antoinette shrugged.

"I don't know. Running is fun. I don't really exercise as much as the other Gladers with my job, you know?"

"I guess…"

"Hey, hang on for a second!"

Newt and Antoinette turned to see Alby jogging toward them in the darkness.

"Hey, Alby," Newt greeted their friend," Need us for something?"

Alby put his hands on his hips.

"Yeah. Well, just Newt, anyway. It won't take long, if you don't mind, Annie."

The entire Glade had adopted the nickname at this point, since her full name was a mouthful. Smiling, the girl nodded.

"Sure, I'll just head up to bed. Goodnight."

As she waved at the both of them, Newt grabbed her hand out of the air and tugged her toward him. After kissing her forehead quickly, he gave her a serious look.

"I'm coming up to say goodnight. Wait for me."

"Okay," she said rolling her eyes, but a pleased smile tugged at her lips.

As she moved away, Alby chuckled at his friend.

"You two are cute. Disgustingly so, but cute."

"You didn't stop me to bloody compliment us, so what's up?"

Alby pursed his lips, but dug around in his pocket till he pulled something out. He held the object out to Newt. It was the wooden key to Antoinette's room.

"I don't need to be the one who hangs onto this anymore. I hung on to it for a month just in case it didn't work out, or you lost your mind, or…"

Newt held up a hand to Alby.

"Good that. You don't have to explain it to me, I get it."

Alby nodded as Newt took the key.

"I figured you would. But, I figure now is a good enough time to give it to you. There isn't another one of these, so don't lose it."

"Yeah, thanks."

With a pat on the shoulder, Alby went back to the other Gladers. Newt glanced at the key in his hand before trotting off toward the Homestead. Once he made it to Antoinette's room, he found her lying on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. He couldn't help but smile as her eyes met his.

"Thinking deeply about things, love?"

"Not really, just doing my best to stay up till you got here. I've been missing books, lately. I bet I used to read them a lot before we got in here."

Newt gave a soft laugh before sitting on her bed.

"Someone as smart as you, a teenage doctor, definitely has to like reading a lot."

Antoinette sat up, crossing her legs under her.

"So, what did Alby want?"

Before saying anything, Newt showed her the key.

"He said I should be the one to hang on to this, but…"

Taking her hand, Newt placed the key in Antoinette's palm. The girl looked up at him, her eyebrows furrowed.

"You don't want it?" she asked, confused.

"It's not that I don't want it. I just don't want it Alby to be the one who decides I should have it. Having that key gives me a lot of freedom when it comes to you. If I have this key and unlock the door when you aren't comfortable with me doing so at some point, it could hurt what we have. I don't want that."

Antoinette blinked at him in surprise.

"You've been thinking about this, knowing you'd get the key at some point."

Newt grinned.

"Well, if Alby had hung on to that key any longer, I would have had to speak with him about it, but yes. When it comes to this key, I want you to give me the freedom. I want this key when you feel that you can accept me in any way, from being here even when you are upset about something, even if it's because of me. If you are ever willing to let me stay here, instead of sleeping out in the hammocks with the others. And…if you ever decide that we should be together…in every way possible."

Antoinette couldn't help the blush that seared her face.

"Newt…what do you mean 'if'?"

The male couldn't keep himself from laughing.

"Well, I don't want to make any bloody assumptions. I'm just happy to be with you."

Antoinette leaned over and kissed Newt, who easily responded to her feelings. Pulling away not too long after, Newt stood up.

"Now you need to sleep. Long days ahead of us, right?"

The girl stood up and followed him to the door.

"Not that long. Not anymore."

Newt turned at the door frame, resting his left hand there. Leaning back into the room, he tugged her waist to him and kissed her again.

"Stop testing my will to leave. It isn't that strong. Keep saying klunk like that and I'll need that key back."

Antoinette laughed as she pulled away.

"Yeah, okay, fine. Goodnight, Newton."

He smiled at her.

"Goodnight, Antoinette."

She watched as he moved toward the stairs. Just before he reached them, he turned and ran back to her. He pulled her into a kiss that knocked all thoughts out of her head. After an amount of time that Antoinette could not keep up with, he let her go.

"Remember to lock your door," he reminded her, smirking in amusement.

"Mmhm," was all she was able to hum back at him before he disappeared to the first floor.


	23. Chapter 23

"You can't keep sneaking out like that."

Antoinette leaned against the table. Noise buzzed around her as hundreds of kids from various ages at their meals and talked with friends. The space was roughly half a football field in length. She glanced around at the empty seats, the number growing every day. Glancing back down at her food, she responded to the male scolding her.

"It's the only good part of the day anymore."

The boy, his face just as blurry as everyone else's in the cafeteria, huffed at her.

"Thanks a lot…"

He sounded slightly injured despite the sarcasm in his tone. Antoinette sighed and pushed her food away.

"It doesn't have to do with you. It's just…he helps me forget. He helps me forget that they took Maggie somewhere else. He helps me forget that our parents aren't…they aren't…"

Her voice died out, leaving her unable to say it. Clearing her throat, she glanced back at her friend. Looking back, the image was more defined. A sea of dark hair floated above a flesh colored splotch in her vision.

"I get it. You see me and you remember them and Maggie. Your life before. With… _him_ …it's not as strong. I guess that's the fault of knowing you since…"

"Forever?" she suggested.

The male laughed softly.

"Yeah. Forever."

The two jumped as someone slammed a tray down in front of them.

"Hey, you two."

Antoinette felt her chest heat up and butterflies take flight in her stomach.

"H-hi."

Her former companion snorted at her in amusement, as the newly arrived male sat in front of Antoinette. Leaning toward her ear, her friend whispered.

"Should I leave you two alone?"

"Stop being such a di-"

Antoinette jumped awake from a knock on her door. Feeling the scratchy sheets beneath her, she realized she was in the Homestead. Dreams again. Rubbing her forehead, she stumbled her way over to the door. Newt stood outside the door, waiting for her. He looked grim. Antoinette looked up at him in alarm.

"What's wrong? Isn't it really early?"

Newt glanced behind him before stepping into her room and pushing the door closed.

"They need your help because you are a Med-jack, but I want to warn you that what you are about to see is…unpleasant. One of the Runners, Justin…he was stung by a Griever."

Antoinette's chest tightened. She had heard about the Changing and how it occurred when a Griever stung one of its victims. She had never actually seen it for herself.

"Wh-what do I need to do?"

Newt pulled her into his arms, hugging her tightly. One of his hands stroked her hair comfortingly.

"Alby is just hoping you'll know what to do since it is your first time seeing this. If nothing comes to mind, we will go through with the typical procedure."

Antoinette looked back up at Newt.

"Banishment…"

Her boyfriend nodded gravely.

"Just…just be honest. And don't be scared, because I won't let anything happen to you. The bloody shank hid the sting from us, but he started moaning and screaming in his sleep. Minho caught him checking on a particular spot on his side and…well, we found out from there. Let's just…see what happens."

Newt pulled away from her to walk to the bench in her room. Picking up her shirt, he tossed it to her. Once she had put it on and tied her hair back, they took each other's hands and made their way to the Med-jack hut. Halfway there, they ran into Blaise. He let out a huge yawn before addressing them.

"So, what has this place buzzing so early in the morning. It's not even light out yet."

"Justin's been stung," Newt informed him.

Blaise's entire demeanor seemed to sag.

"Klunk…"

Newt stopped and put a hand on Blaise's shoulder.

"Do us a favor and keep everyone away from the Med-jack hut. Tell Zart and the other Keepers to keep everyone calm and focused on work."

The other boy nodded before glancing at Antoinette. He patted her shoulder quickly before running off toward the sleeping area. Newt took Antoinette's hand, tugging her back on their previous track. When they reached the hut, the screaming was awful.

"LET ME GO! THERE IS NOTHING OUT THERE. THERE IS NOTHING IN HERE. WE ARE SHUCKED."

Antoinette's heart started racing and she came to a full stop just outside the door, afraid to go in. Newt squeezed her hand.

"I'm not going to lie, this is going to be really hard for you to see. But…if you can do anything…that is all we want to know."

Despite the goosebumps running up and down her arms, Antoinette nodded and followed Newt into the hut. Alby, Minho, and Clint were holding down Justin as Jeff did his best to tie together his arms and legs. The boy continued to scream, but it turned into a cacophony of guttural snarls and groans. Antoinette's heart felt like it wanted to burst from her chest. Justin's shirt had been ripped at the side so she could see a nasty purple wound that had begun to branch out with dark veins. The girl felt like vomiting. Seeing this wound, she knew there was nothing she could do. Something inside her just knew that this was not a treatable illness and it caused a flood of negative emotions in her.

"Annie," Minho grunted, looking at her with concern," Do you…anything? Calm the shuck DOWN, Justin!"

The boys rage had escalated with the arrival of Newt and Antoinette.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" he screamed.

Antoinette went over to Jeff and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Knock him out. I can't do anything…"

Jeff rushed to do as she asked. Antoinette collapsed into a chair by the cot and just watched in despair as Justin writhed. His screaming dissipated as the meds kicked in. Soon, the hut was quiet. Antoinette hugged herself as her body shook, an itching in the back of her mind agitating her. Newt went over and knelt in front of her. He gently stroked her hair.

"I know. It's awful."

Minho put a heavy hand on her shoulder.

"Don't beat yourself up about being unable to help. Bringing you in here was a longshot, we know."

Antoinette looked over at Alby, who stood watching Justin.

"All we can do is banish him?"

Newt and Minho looked over at Alby as well. The leader sighed deeply.

"It is too dangerous to keep him here. Those who go through the Changing…they are not the same. They are…violent…crazed…We can't afford to keep them here."

All the others in the hut were silent. Alby sighed and walked over to Minho.

"Let's get him to the pits. As soon as it comes time for the doors to close, we'll send Justin out. I'm sorry, Minho. In respect, maybe the Runners should stay in to-"

"No."

Minho moved over to Justin and stared down at him.

"We aren't missing a day. It could be the day we find a way out."

Alby accepted Minho's wishes. Alby motioned for Clint and Jeff to help him and Minho move Justin. Before picking up the boy, Alby looked at Newt.

"Take care of her."

Newt glanced back at Antoinette to find she was blankly staring at Justin. Getting up, he swiftly tugged her up to stand. She blinked at him as he took her hand.

"C'mon," was all he said before moving her quickly out of the hut.

Antoinette let Newt guide her all the way to the edge of the woods by the garden. There, he sat down and urged her to sit on his lap. Once she was seated, he wrapped his arms tightly around her. He leaned his forehead against the side of her head, his nose brushing her face.

"I'm sorry," he told her softly," Seeing that…it is really hard. We should have known there was nothing to be done for him."

Antoinette gripped her shirt in her fists.

"No…you needed to try. I just wish I could cure him. I felt this terrible sense of dread when I saw him…like…I've seen it before but can't stop it. I hated that feeling."

Newt laced his fingers through hers. Bringing her hand up to his lips, he kissed the back softly.

"Don't think about it. People get sick and things happen that we wish wouldn't. It is how it is. We can't cure everything."

Antoinette sighed and squeezed Newt's hand.

"I wish we could. I _want_ to cure everything. I want to do it so badly and I don't want to understand why."

"It is because you're kind. You don't want anyone to suffer."

The two stayed there till the Glade began to fill with light. As everyone began making their way to their jobs, there was not a smile on anyone's face. The Glade was quieter than Antoinette ever thought it could get. Newt volunteered to walk her to the Med-jack hut again before returning to the garden. As they walked hand-in-hand, Antoinette remembered something.

"I had another one. A dream."

"Yeah? About Maggie?"

Antoinette shook her head.

"About two boys that I knew. One had dark hair."

Newt scoffed, looking around at his fellow Gladers. The overwhelming majority had dark hair.

"Well that bloody narrows that down…Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really. I just…thought I'd tell you that I did."

Newt kissed the side of her head.

"I always want to know when you do, so thanks. If you ever do want to talk about it, or another one, let me know."

Antoinette looked up at the side profile of her boyfriend, her heart beating just a bit harder.

"I will."


	24. Chapter 24

Two months after Justin's banishment, the Gladers had all finally gotten back into their natural rhythm. It took an especially long time for Minho and the other Runners. Many of them had become worried that something would happen to them as well.

It was not too long after the Runners had come back from outside the wall on a warm evening that Antoinette met with Minho who sat staring at the wall of names. Her running training had ended, as she and Minho felt she could run well enough. That, and they preferred to spend more time talking instead.

"I hope you're not thinking about this wall. It is basically the most morbid spot in the Glade."

Minho looked at the girl. She had a slight smile on her face. She expelled happiness from her very self, making him incredibly jealous of her boyfriend. She had only become more beautiful thanks to Newt. But he knew he shouldn't be jealous of one of his good friends. Mentally scolding himself, Minho turned and pointed into the small copse of trees near them.

"That would actually be George's grave, not here."

Antoinette's jaw dropped at the news.

"Wait, there's a grave in the Glade?!"

Minho nodded solemnly.

"A sign of the bad, early times of this place."

Antoinette shivered, vowing to never go adventuring in those trees. It wouldn't be too hard, since Todd's actions within them had left her uninterested in entering the area again. Brushing off the icky feeling of another's grave, Antoinette put a hand on Minho's arm.

"Are you doing okay?"

Minho gave her a soft smile.

"It's just one of those days. But I'm fine."

Antoinette nodded before lying back in the grass.

"Well, good! I know you'll get us out someday. You guys are working so hard to learn the maze and know how to get us out. And you do it every day! After almost three years, there can't be that much left."

Antoinette couldn't see the sour expression on her best friend's face. Minho sighed and lay back beside her.

"Hey, Annie. What if…what if the maze is actually rather small? What if…someday…we run the entire thing and still find no way out?"

Antoinette looked over at him with a frown.

"That's so negative. You shouldn't think like that."

"But what if? What would you do?"

He looked over at her so earnestly that Antoinette felt a pain in her chest.

"I…I don't know. I guess…I'd go over every inch of it again, checking that I hadn't missed anything."

"And if there was nothing after that? Should we just accept that we're stuck here? Till the day we die? What kind of life would that be?"

Antoinette took Minho's hand, surprising him.

"I wouldn't accept that. There _is_ a way out. It may be hard to see, to find, to…believe in. But there has to be. There has to be a way out since the way in is not an option. Right?"

Minho stared at her for a moment before smiling and nodding.

"Sorry, you're right. I was just asking a hypothetical question. I didn't mean to make you so serious."

Antoinette was about to respond when Newt's face entered both of their views from above.

"Oh, Minho. Stealing my girlfriend?" he grinned.

The two sat up and turned to him, hands back to themselves. Minho scoffed and waved a hand at him.

"Nah, it's too early. Once you two have been together for about a year, then she'll start getting bored of you. That's when I'll swoop in."

"Hey!"

Antoinette just wrapped her arms around her legs as the two began to swap insults back and forth. She couldn't help but giggle to herself at their childishness. Looking back at the names on the wall, Antoinette wondered about what Minho had said. Shaking her head, she got up and dusted off her clothes. No. There had to be a way out. After all, if they had finished surveying the entire maze, surely the Runners would tell everyone.

Not too many days later, Blaise came to the Med-jack hut after cutting his leg with a machete. Antoinette was highly alarmed as Blaise came limping to her with blood dripping off the corner of his leg.

"I swear it's just a nick, but its bleeding like crazy," he informed her.

She ushered him to a cot and began cleaning the wound.

"What the heck were you doing?" Clint asked, running around behind Antoinette to get antiseptic and bandages.

"I was taking a quick rest after chopping at some roots and…well, I seemed to forget that I had a machete in my hand as I got up. Snick! Cut on leg."

"Slinthead…"

Blaise pointed an accusatory finger at Clint.

"Don't act like you've never done anything by accident just by forgetting!"

Antoinette just laughed as she took the bandages and antiseptic from Clint. Her fellow Med-jack then went to find the Sloppers to get them the bloody towels she had used. The hut was quiet for a minute before Blaise leaned back on the cot.

"Soooo, Annie, darling."

The girl cringed at the tone of his voice.

"I'm not going to tell you how far we've gone."

"Oh, come ON. Give me a little bit. I see the poor guy is still sleeping out with us shanks, so you're being a tough nut to crack. Don't you like the guy?"

She looked over at her friend with annoyance. She pulled his bandage just tight enough to make him wince.

"You're all patched up. You can probably limp your butt back to the garden, but give it a rest for a bit."

"I'd like to rest here a bit, doctor. So, like I was saying…"

Antoinette groaned and began putting away supplies.

" _Yes_ , I like Newt. But I'm not telling you more than that."

Blaise gave her a puppy dog pout that he held till she looked at him. He grinned when she smiled in amusement.

"Okay. That much is obvious. Buuuuuuut, have you done more than kiss?"

"Blaise…"

"Give a little for the peanut gallery! Do you seriously think that we Gladers are watching patiently? Newt gets bombarded with these kinds of questions on the daily and fends them off like the smug, tight-lipped shank that he is. I have to come to my favorite person in the relationship, who may also be the weakest link, so that my glorious self may know some of the truth. You know I won't tell anyone."

Antoinette turned to him and shook her head.

"You get more pompous every day."

"Comes from aging."

"Oh, like molding cheese."

"Did you just compare me to moldy cheese?!"

The two stared at each other before laughing. Antoinette settled down in a chair by Blaise's cot as he sat up.

"Annie, please. Don't you want someone to talk to about this kind of stuff? I highly doubt you can talk to Minho about it. I mean, he probably still likes you, so that would be…ouch. Talk to your best friend who loves you and your secrets."

Antoinette rolled her eyes.

"Oh, you mean my nosy best friend? No, I wouldn't ever talk to Minho about that kind of thing. Ugh."

The two watched each other. Blaise gave her the serious expression that he used with everyone who didn't know him well enough.

"I get it. Its personal and awkward to talk about. I'm not asking for details, I just…wonder if what all of us are seeing between you and Newt is really all there is."

Antoinette picked at the edge of her tank top before looking toward the door of the hut.

"It…it's not…"

Blaise's eyes lit up.

"Oooh, the secret actions that only Annie's room has witnessed."

Antoinette leaned over and punched his shoulder. Her face was burning red.

"Stop it! And aside from that, I'm just…trying to figure out the right time to tell Newt…"

Blaise leaned closer to her.

"That you love him? Is that what you're going to tell him? Please tell me that is what you're saying."

"You really make it hard to have a serious conversation with you."

Blaise lay back down on the cot and folded his arms across his chest, indignantly.

"Fine. Sorry. Let me rephrase. Is giving Newt permission to sleep in your room, use the key when he wishes, and do more than I assume the two of you have been, something you're allowing if he actually loves you in return?"

Antoinette bit her lip as she looked at her friend.

"Is that bad? Am I asking for too much? Am I being a prude?"

Blaise snorted at her comment.

"No. I mean, he gave you the key to decide these sorts of things. Your own personal requirements come with that kind of deal. You've been here like…what? About a year and a half? Why not be picky? He gave you permission to be. And I can guarantee that he loves you. I grant that none of us really remember how being in love feels. I also doubt we were old enough to really know, but still. If I had to say what love looks like, I'd say it's what you and Newt have. You don't push each other, you aren't jealous-"

"Not that I can really _be_ jealous…"

"-and you two look at each other in this…way that is just…so…disgustingly sweet."

Antoinette made a face at him.

"Gee, thanks."

"It _was_ a compliment. We're all jealous of what you two have. Well…maybe not Alby…the man is a rock. Very leaderlike of him."

Antoinette blushed at the idea of most of the Gladers being jealous, yet completely invested in their relationship. It felt weirder than knowing that she was the only girl in the Glade.

"You guys really have nothing better to focus on, do you?"

"Nope!"

Blaise closed his eyes, smirking.

"I'm not kidding, though, Annie. If you want love before handing over the key, it's totally fair."

"Thanks, Blaise."

He hummed at her in response before waving a hand at her.

"Could you go on one of your walks? I'm thinking of taking a nap since I am sure I can get Zart a note from my doctor about being here."

Antoinette got up and poked Blaise in the forehead, making him open his eyes.

"You think so do you? I could also go on a round to specifically tell him you're skipping out of work…"

Blaise sat up quickly as Antoinette bolted out the door. Almost tumbling over in his rush to get off the cot, her friend followed after her quickly.

"Annie, no," he hissed before crashing into her just outside the door.

She laughed, steadying him. He sighed with relief. She wagged a finger at him.

"Shame on you, not trusting me."

Blaise pouted, but pulled her into a head lock and rubbed the top of her head vigorously.

"Evil doctor."


	25. Chapter 25

Antoinette sat out under the stars, on the extra blanket she stashed beneath her bed. No one was supposed to be on the roof, much less outside the compound. It was dangerous. Yet this piece of roof was lower than all the other areas and the only thing to look out at was the starry sky. The worst it had was sand, making the roof quite dirty. Spreading out the blanket every so often, she waited patiently. They had met here multiple times already. The fact that they kept meeting made her happy. She had never felt this way before about anyone. She jumped as the access door, which was just a small square coming out of the air vent, opened. The boy she was waiting for appeared and her insides melted as he smiled at her. A familiar smile.

Jolting awake, Antoinette pulled her covers closer to her. A Griever scream had ripped through the air on the other side of the wall from the Homestead. After a year and four months in the Glade, it wasn't the scream that bothered her. Her heart racing, Antoinette did her best to take deep breaths. What had she just been dreaming about? She had been waiting for someone. But who? She cursed as the memory began to already slip away. Most of her dreams were gone, just like that. The dreams used to feel more prominent. The more she became accustomed to her life in the Glade, the less her mind seemed to hold on to the dreams. After all, they might not actually be real. Getting up out of bed, Antoinette grabbed her socks, boots, and flannel shirt before leaving the room. Antoinette quickly made her way to the sleeping area for the boys. It couldn't be that late. The night was still pitch dark and half the torches were still lit. That meant that Alby was still putting them out. Reaching the hammocks, Antoinette noticed a few of the younger boys were awake, but frozen in their hammocks from the Griever. The boys who had been here longer had turned over and gone straight back to sleep, used to the interruption. The girl found Newt as he was pulling off his outer shirt.

"Bloody hell!" he cursed quietly, upon finding Antoinette standing before him when she wasn't there a second before," When did you-?"

"Take a walk with me?" she interrupted him.

Newt blinked at her for a moment before pulling his shirt back on and grabbing his weapon/gardening tool. Taking the hand she offered him, they walked back toward the Homestead. Once out of reach of the boys, Antoinette sighed. Newt squeezed her hand knowingly.

"Dreams again. Do you remember this one?"

"No. I'm so sick of them though. Why do I have these dreams and none of the others? Sure, maybe girls are different, but what if it is more than that? I watched some of these guys be put in here, that much I know. They have to be about my life. A childhood friend, a sister that may not even know I exist, a boy I was falling for-"

"Can we not talk about that one?"

Antoinette rolled her eyes at his comment.

"That was another life that I can't go back to. I don't think things could possibly be the same once we get out of here. After all that's happened to us, having these dreams is like torture."

The two were silent for a moment.

"Would you want things to go back if they could?" Newt asked her, softly.

Antoinette looked over at him. He was watching her seriously. Taking her hand out of his, she stood on her toes to wrap her arms around Newt's neck. He let her kiss him as he pulled her up into his arms so she didn't have to strain to get to him. When she pulled away, he leaned forward so she was back on the ground.

"No. I don't know what is going on out there, but I never want the people I care about now to leave my life. Maybe I knew a lot of you all before, but maybe I didn't. Sure, I'd want to have my sister back, if that is what she is. But…that's it."

Newt looked at her curiously.

"Not your childhood friend?"

Antoinette shook her head.

"It's strange but…I'm not worried about that. I feel like…they might be here. It is probably someone in the Glade unless some guys went elsewhere..."

Newt made a sour face.

"Well, if your dreams are real, then your crush might be here, too."

Antoinette punched his arm.

"Will you get over that, please?"

Newt grabbed her hand tightly as they started walking again.

"Just so you know this," he told her," even if we get our memories back, it doesn't change the fact that I'm not going to let you go just because another guy likes you. I don't want you to leave me, either. I know you can't make that promise but…I need you in my life, memories or no memories."

Staring at the back of his head as they walked, Antoinette couldn't help but be happy about his feelings. As they reached the Homestead and went inside, she turned to speak to Newt, but got swept up in a kiss. She forgot what she had planned to say by the time Newt released her lips. She just stared back at the outline of his face in the darkness, wishing she could look into his eyes.

"I know it's stupid to be jealous of someone I don't know," he mumbled, shuffling around to find the lantern that they usually kept by the door in the Homestead.

Once he had found and lighted it, Newt turned back to Antoinette. He looked embarrassed by his actions, his face a slight pink. As he came back to her, he reached a hand out to her face.

"No matter what your dreams tell you, please don't leave me," he told her in a low voice, making her body temperature rise," If you get your memories back, I can't stop you, but I don't want to lose you. Not ever. Antoinette, I love you."

The girl felt like a shock had gone through her. Newt had said the words with such conviction, his eyes conveying his feelings in the lantern light. It was so like Newt. To say his feelings without hesitation, to be as straightforward as possible. For the past four months, he never let there be a misunderstanding as big as the one at the start of their relationship. Newt gave her an awkward smile.

"I'd like to kiss you now, but if you don't feel the same we can just tal-"

Newt's eyes widened in surprise as he was tackled in a hug and given multiple kisses on his lips. He laughed as her legs wrapped around his waist and he held her up.

"You really do surprise me sometimes," he smiled against her lips.

"I love you, too, Newt," Antoinette told him, leaning her forehead against his.

His eyes sparkled in amusement.

"I figured as much. I don't know if I can hold myself back much longer with you like this…I should get back soon."

Antoinette slid down so her feet were back on the ground. Putting a hand in her pocket, she pulled out the wooden key. Newt froze in surprise, a frown appearing on his forehead, making the girl smile. She held it out to him.

"You don't have to back, unless you really want to."

Newt's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Annie, what are you doing…?"

"Close to a month ago, I told Blaise I wanted to give this to you, but I was waiting till you loved me. At least, loved me enough to tell me. Will you take it?"

She didn't think she had ever seen Newt so nervous to do anything before. Seeming to pick up his resolve, Newt took the key from her hand and slipped it into his pocket. He took the hand that Antoinette kept extended to him and let her lead him upstairs. Once inside the room, Antoinette took the lantern from Newt and placed it on the dresser in her room.

"Are you going to keep looking like I have kidnapped you?"

Newt took his machete holster off his back, placing it on the bench.

"I don't mean to be acting like that. I'm just…surprised. Honestly, I thought you might never give me the key."

Antoinette made a face at him, blushing a bit.

"I think you've underestimated my feelings for you and how much I like what goes on in this room from time to time."

Newt laughed and grabbed her hand.

"A bad habit to get rid of. I just…it's so odd to think that I jumped off a wall just before you arrived. If I'd succeeded, I wouldn't be here with you. I wouldn't feel the way I do and who knows-"

Antoinette put a hand to his lips, to stop him.

"Newt, you're here because you're meant to be with me. That's it. That is all I need to know. That is why you never have to worry about the guy in my dreams. I've never loved anyone like I love you."

Newt moved her hand away while grabbing her waist and pulling her to him in an embrace.

"How far do you want me to go, Annie? I need you to tell me so I don't push you too far," he murmured into her ear.

He looked down as he felt her hands pulling up both of his shirts. He let her do as she pleased, slowly backing her toward the bed as his shirts hit the floor.

"Annie," he chided, a warning tone to his voice as he slid her flannel shirt down her arms.

They both slipped their shoes off, and socks in Annie's case, before bumping the edge of the bed.

"Say something," he pleaded to her softly, leaning down and kissing her neck as gently as he could manage.

Antoinette sighed into his ear from his kisses.

"I want more than what we've done so far."

She felt Newt hesitate in his kisses. Reaching out to touch his chest, she found his heart racing. His brown eyes met hers. They looked darker than usual despite the light nearby.

"Are you sure?" he asked her, earnestly.

"Yes, I love you," she replied, tugging him onto the bed.

He let her tug him, but made sure to land carefully over her. As she slid around for her head to lay on her pillow, Newt began to quickly undress her. Antoinette followed his lead, attempting to remove his clothes as fast as possible.

"Should we put out the lantern?" Antoinette breathed, as Newt began kissing the most sensitive spot on her neck.

"No," he told her, kissing slowly down her body, leaving red marks where he had been," I want to see you at every moment tonight."

Antoinette laughed, which turned into a small yelp as Newt nipped at her suddenly.

"Shuck, Newt, you always say that."

"Yes, well, when I know every bloody inch of you by heart, then we can start playing around in the dark. Until then, I'm not missing anything."

After that night, Newt never went back to sleep by the other guys and no one dared ask how far the two of them had gone.

Author's Note: Pre-warning. Intimate instances for Antoinette will be far more detailed (lemons, basically). Please be aware of that. Get ready guys, we're moving into movie territory.


	26. Chapter 26

Not long after the three year mark for the existence of the Glade, Antoinette was just leaving the Med-jack hut as her boyfriend was attempting to come in.

"Oh! Hey, Newt. I heard a bit of shouting earlier. Everything okay?"

Newt gave her a quick kiss before taking her hand and walking with her toward where the bonfire would be taking place shortly. He gave a short laugh.

"Yeah, we just have one interesting new greenie on our hands. Went to check out the wall just before it was closing, so Gally pushed him away from it. The shank started freaking out a bit, so some of us went to check on him. I think he's calmed down a bit now. Chuck probably isn't the best person to be keeping an eye on him, though."

Antoinette made a face at Newt.

"Chuck? Really? The kid is sweet and all, but…"

Newt raised his eyebrows and sighed.

"I know exactly what you mean."

Upon reaching the bonfire, she spotted the new kid sitting off to the side as everyone else was excited. The boy had dark brown hair, bright blue eyes, and looked to be around her age. She noticed that he was analyzing everything that he saw. He was one of the more lively greenies to arrive in a while. His eyes landed on her, making them widen in surprise. She gave him a smile as he considered getting up to talk to her, but instead chose to ask Chuck instead. It just made her laugh. She squeezed Newt's hand before letting go of it and moving over to the newbie. He gave her a smirk as she went.

"Hey," she said to both Thomas and Chuck.

"H-hi, An-Antoinette," Chuck stuttered out, his face turning red," Uhm, this is the Keeper of the Med-jacks."

Antoinette crossed her arms in front of her and tilted her head at his look of confusion.

"I assume by now Chuck has assured you that I am the only girl in the Glade."

"Yeah, uh, why is that?"

The girl shrugged at him.

"We don't rightly know. Anyway, it may be obvious but we have a lot of terms around here that you'll just have to get used to. Med-jacks are basically doctors. You'll hear about the other groups later, but we patch people up if they need it. Think you'd be good for that?"

An arm slung around her shoulders then, making her glance over to see Newt.

"You think?" he asked her.

The greenie's eyes landed on Newt's arm. Looking between them, he pointed.

"Are the two of you…together?"

Newt grinned and gave him a thumbs up.

"Well spotted, Greenie. Yes, Annie here is my girl. So, no funny business, alright?"

Thomas nodded, quickly. Antoinette shook her head before turning partially back to the wood for the bonfire.

"Well, we've got to help get this thing started, so we'll talk to you later."

She and Newt moved off to help light the bonfire. After a decent amount of partying, more for the Gladers who had been there than the newbie himself, Newt and Antoinette sat with the him.

"Hell of a first day, Greenie," Newt stated, casually," Here."

Antoinette smiled and look off at the wall as Newt handed him some of Gally's concoction.

"Put some hair on your chest."

"Never put any on mine," Antoinette quipped, taking a sip of her own.

Newt turned to her and nudged her shoulder.

"And for that, I'm thankful," he whispered in her ear.

Turning back to the greenie, the couple laughed as he spluttered and coughed.

"Oh, my God! What is that?" he asked, choking.

Newt retrieved the drink as the other male kept coughing.

"I don't even know. It's Gally's recipe. It's a trade secret."

The three glanced behind them to see Gally winning in the wrestling ring, as usual.

"Yeah, well, he's still an asshole," the boy replied.

Antoinette and Newt exchanged a look. Her boyfriend turned to the newbie, looking at him seriously.

"He saved your life today," he informed him," Trust me. The maze is a dangerous place."

The three stared at the wall. It looked ominous in the darkness.

"We're trapped here, aren't we?" the greenie asked.

"For the moment," Newt answered honestly," But, you see those guys? There, by the fire?"

Antoinette knew he was pointing out Minho and the boys of his group. She finished up her dinner as they looked.

"That guy in the middle there, that's Minho. He's the Keeper of the Runners. Every morning, when those doors open, they run the maze, mapping it, memorizing it, trying to find a way out."

"How long have they been looking?"

Looking over, Antoinette found herself intrigued by the new guy. He was far more curious about getting out than most. A lot of the kids accepted that they were stuck. They didn't want to know what was outside the walls once they heard it was dangerous. This guy…he was different. And for that, Antoinette found herself liking him.

"Three years."

"And they haven't found anything?"

"It's a lot easier said than done. Listen."

Antoinette got up at that point and brought her empty plate and jar over to the crate where they put all the used dishes. She passed by Minho on her way back, tossing her arms around his shoulders from behind and wresting her chin on his head.

"Thoughts on the new greenie, Minho?"

Minho shrugged.

"Looks like a shank to me," he responded, making her giggle.

"Yes, well, he is an interesting shank. At least treat him nicer than you treated me at first," she told him, smacking his arm as she stood up.

Minho grunted and continued working on his dinner. As Antoinette moved off toward Blaise, she heard a chunk of the boys start chanting "Greenie." Sighing, she followed most of the group as they made a ring around the boy and Gally. Brushing up against Newt, she leaned into him as he wrapped an arm around her, his hand resting on her hip. She looked over to her other side to see Minho had come over.

"What do you think his chances are?" she asked.

"Not great, but not bad?"

They watched as Gally informed the new guy of the rules before rushing at him and throwing him, almost straight out of the circle. Zart and some of the other Track-hoes caught him and tossed him back in, only for Gally to smack him into the sand. Cheers erupted around the ring.

"C'mon, Greenie. We're not done yet."

The boy got up out of the sand.

"Stop calling me "greenie."

Gally rasied his eyebrows.

"Stop calling you that? What do you wanna be called? Shank?"

More calls went up from the boys. Antoinette just groaned in disgust. Her boyfriend dudged her with a grin.

"Lighten up," he murmured.

"You're all such boys…"

Her boyfriend moved his mouth close to her ear.

"I'll show you who's a boy later."

That got her to laugh, putting a triumphant smirk on Newt's face. They both looked on in surprise as the Greenie started to put up more of a fight.

"You know what? I think I've settled on Shank," Gally announced.

In the next rush, everyone was shocked as Gally was the one tossed into the sand.

"Not bad for a Greenie, huh?" the boy taunted.

Speaking too soon, Gally turned and kicked his feet out from under him. The boy's head hit the ground hard. Antoinette pulled herself out of the ring.

"Gally!" she complained, knowing she would have to check on him if he got hurt.

To all of their surprise, the guy rushed to his feet saying something.

"Thomas!" he laughed," I remember my name. I'm Thomas!"

A smile reached almost everyone in the Glade. Alby then shouted his name, encouraging the others to all do the same. They all crowded around before Frypan gave their new Glader, Thomas, a jar of Gally's drink. He drank it to cheers before spitting it out. Gally congratulated him, also giving him a handshake. It was at that moment that a Griever shriek rang out, drawing everyone's attention.

"What the hell was that?" Thomas asked.

"That, my friend, was a Griever," Gally replied," Don't worry, you're safe here with us. Nothing gets through those walls."

Alby got everyone's attention.

"All right, guys," he announced," Let's tuck it in for the night. Come on. It was a good night."

The guys gave Thomas a pat before going off to their sleeping areas. Antoinette waited till the others had moved off before putting a hand on his arm.

"Your head okay?" she asked.

He looked over at her before nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

She gave him a small smile.

"If it still hurts tomorrow, I'll take a look. Any issues in the middle of the night, go find Jeff or Clint."

After seeing him nod, she moved off to the Homestead. Antoinette was half asleep when she felt Newt crawl into bed beside her. She groaned and turned so she was facing him.

"Sorry, love, I hate waking you up like this all the time."

She gave him a small smile. Unable to see him well in the darkness, she curled in close to him to feel his warmth instead. She leaned her head against his bare chest, kissing his collarbone.

"I don't mind. You know that when I'm tired enough I'm out for good."

Newt chuckled, his hand sliding up her leg, hesitating at her underwear, to rest on her side. Shortly after Newt had started staying in the same room, they realized his body temperature was much higher. To stay cooler, Newt had changed to sleeping only in underwear, while Antoinette kept with her tank top and underwear.

"True enough."

Antoinette leaned up, brushing her nose against his face to help her find his lips. As she kissed him repeatedly, each kiss getting longer and longer, Newt rolled on top of her. She immediately began removing his underwear.

"What are you starting now?" he asked her," Need help getting to sleep?"

"That and I believe you were planning to prove to me how you aren't a boy."

Newt let out a laugh at that.

"I love you, Annie," he told her, rolling her tank top up and over her head.

Bringing his lips to her chest, Newt kissed the sensitive areas he knew she had, all the while sliding her underwear off and discarding it. Antoinette's hand found him hard, making her laugh softly.

"Already?" she asked, stroking him just the way he liked.

Newt's breathing became quicker, her touch making it harder for him to think straight.

"You'd be surprised how often…I'm like this just from being…near you."

Reaching down, his fingers teased her entrance. He gave a deep chuckle at how wet she was.

"What about yourself?"

Instead of answering, Antoinette grabbed the pillow beneath her head, turned it in half, and positioned it under her. She easily positioned him at her entrance.

"Already?" he teased, pushing her legs farther apart.

"Please, Newt," she moaned, as his fingers touched her just the right way.

Never one to disappoint her, Newt carefully slid himself into her. Her body shuddered with pleasure each time he pushed in deeper. It didn't take her long to match his thrusts, their speed picking up in time, together. Antoinette dug her nails into Newt's back as she felt the waves inside her coming faster. She came just as Newt bit down on her shoulder, releasing himself inside of her. If the Homestead wasn't halfway across the Glade from the sleeping area, they both knew Antoinette would have woken the boys up from her calling his name. Slipping the pillow out from beneath her, Newt nuzzled her neck as they waited for their breathing to slow.

"Annie, you okay?" he asked, sliding out of her and collapsing to the side.

She turned to him with a sleepy smile. Her hand reached out and touched his chest.

"Yeah. I love you, Newt."

Leaning over, he kissed her forehead. The two fell asleep shortly thereafter.


	27. Chapter 27

It was around mid-day, when Antoinette was on a round secretly visiting Bleat, when she heard the shouting. Like the rest of the boys, she took off in the direction of the noise just as Thomas burst out of the woods with Ben hot on his trail.

"Oh, klunk," she hissed.

She reached them just in time to see Newt whack Ben on the head with a shovel. He had learned to have no mercy after his brawl with Todd, evidently. Antoinette moved around to Thomas who was attempting to scramble to his feet. In the meantime, Newt, Gally, Fry, Blaise, and Zart were pinning Ben down.

"What are you doing?" Newt strained out as Ben fought to be released.

The Runner was bleeding at his temple and growling.

"Calm down, Ben," Gally insisted.

More of the boys crowded around to try and help.

"What the hell happened?" Fry asked, worried.

"He just attacked me!" Thomas announced, trying to get his breath back.

Antoinette and Chuck both put a hand on his shoulders, trying to keep some space between him and Ben.

"Are you okay?" Chuck asked him, kindly.

Ben only started to calm down as he saw Alby step into the circle. He began to mutter "no" over and over again.

"All right, lift his shirt," their leader ordered.

"I didn't mean it!"

"Lift his shirt."

"No! No!"

Gally pulled up Ben's shirt. Beneath was a Griever sting. Red and black viewns had already taken over most of this stomach. Murmurs picked up around the ring. Antoinette cursed under her breath, Jeff doing the same from her side.

"He's been stung," Gally said," in the middle of the day?"

That was unusual. Ben had to have snuck back into the Glade and somehow made a beeline straight for Thomas after being stung.

"Help me, please," he wept.

"Put him in the pit," Alby ordered.

Gally and Newt started to move him.

"Everybody, help. Take him to the pit," Gally instructed.

Ben began to fight again as Newt called for Med-jacks. Jeff, Clint, and Antoinette immediately moved forward, helping the others carry him to the pit. He kept screaming the entire way. Newt and Gally went into the pit to hold him down as Antoinette cleaned up the wound on his forehead. Afterward they all left him there to scream on his own. Newt put an arm around her as they walked back.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I should be asking you that," she said," You gave him a good whack to the head."

Newt made a face.

"Well, I've learned that if you don't hit them good the first time, they recover quickly…"

Antoinette leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm going to go check on Thomas. I'll meet you guys for the banishing."

Taking her hand, Newt stopped her from leaving so quickly.

"I know this is the thing about being a Keeper that you hate the most," he told her.

The girl shook her head and looked around the Glade.

"We have to keep things in order. Keep people safe. As a Med-jack, I probably get it better than some of the others."

Giving his hand a quick squeeze, she ran off to find Thomas. She found him sitting by the garden. She went over and sat by him.

"I see you found my thinking spot," she told him.

He looked over at her before looking back out as the Gladers solemnly went about their jobs.

"He blamed me for putting you all in here."

He jumped as she started poking him.

"What are you doing?" he asked, swatting at her hand.

"Giving you a check-up. It's okay, keep talking. Let me know if anything hurts."

He scooted away from her and put his hands up.

"Just bruises, I swear! Don't get me in trouble with Newt."

Antoinette just laughed, but stopped pestering him.

"He is more trusting of me than you'd think from how he warns newbies. Look, don't take what comes out of Ben's mouth too seriously. When you've been stung…you get weird. You see things. Who knows if its real or not. How can you take anyone so seriously when they are growling half the time as if they have rabies?"

Thomas looked at her in surprise.

"You guys see this happen often?"

"No, not often. Every once in a while. I've only ever seen it happen once before. But in the middle of the day…that is strange. The last guy didn't exactly attack anyone. Runners are more susceptible to being stung, of course. After all, they are the ones who go out there and Grievers don't just come in here. We've always assumed their nocturnal. Maybe Ben found a nest or something. Either way, what is going to happen to him is not…"

Antoinette's sentence died out. She got up and dusted herself off.

"Well, you'll see soon. Everyone is going to gather at the door a bit before the doors close. I recommend being there."

She left him with a quick wave.

Later that night, Antoinette arrived at the wall with her fellow Med-jacks. Newt handed her a "T" shaped pole when she reached him. Taking it, she turned toward the pit.

"Minho's getting him?"

"Yeah."

"Second time in a year. That can't be good," Winston stated.

They were silent for the rest of the wait, the semi-circle prepped. Minho arrived with Ben, taking him to the center and having him kneel on the ground. The boy was growling and mumbling the entire time. Minho moved to the entrance with a pack of food and water as Ben began coughing blood. He soon began begging for his life. Alby nodded as the doors started to close, signaling Minho to toss the bag.

"Poles!" Alby called.

The Keepers lowered the poles, forming a barricade so Ben could not back out of the circle. The surrounding Gladers leveled sharpened spears so he couldn't escape from the sides.

"Move in," Alby commanded.

All the Keepers moved forward. Ben pleaded as he was pushed into the maze. The poles were raised as he moved back into the maze to avoid getting crushed by the doors. There was a moment of silence as his screams stopped. Alby turned to the Gladers.

"He belongs to the maze now."

Everyone began to make their way back to the center of the Glade. Antoinette went over to Minho, one of the last to leave. He had known him better than most of the other Gladers, after all. She pulled him into a hug, one that he returned tightly. After a minute, she pulled away and looked up at him, hands on his arms.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Minho shook his head.

"No. I really don't."

Antoinette nodded, accepting his feelings on the matter. They walked back to talk to Alby. Newt was with him, waiting for them.

"Minho," Alby said," I'm going into the maze with you tomorrow morning. I want to figure out why a Griever stung Ben in the middle of the day. If they are changing their patterns, then we need to prepare for that. I think it's important to the lives of the Gladers to investigate."

Minho crossed his arms.

"Are you sure?"

Alby put a hand on Newt's shoulders.

"Yes. Newt will take care of things here while I'm gone. If we find nothing, we find nothing. But we have to look into it."

The four of them broke off, Alby's decision having been made. As Newt and Antoinette walked away from the other two males, the girl turned to her boyfriend.

"You'll be seeing them off the morning?"

"Yeah."

"I'll come, too," she told him, slipping her hand in his.


	28. Chapter 28

Near the end of the day, after the rainfall, Blaise came into the Med-jack hut.

"Annie," he called out.

Peeking out from behind the partition, she raised her eyebrows.

"What's up? Alby back?"

The boy shook his head.

"That's why I'm here. Everyone's gathering at the wall to wait for him and Minho to return."

Antoinette came out from behind the partition, a frown darkening her features. She knew Newt must be worried sick, even more than the rest of the Gladers. In particular, she didn't feel good at the thought of Minho not getting back before nightfall. Picking up her Med-jack pack, she followed Blaise out of the hut and out to the wall. The boys parted easily for her to get to Newt, Blaise towering from behind her.

"Still no sign of them?" she asked Newt, looking out into the empty hallway before them.

"Not yet," he replied.

It was then that they heard the creaking of the wall, heralding the closing of the doors. Thomas shifted his weight, feeling uncomfortable with the situation.

"Come on, guys, can't we send someone after them?" he asked.

"That's against the rules. Either they make it back or they don't."

Gally was quick to respond as he knelt on the ground. Antoinette glanced up at Newt who toyed with his mouth, awkwardly. He was trying to convince himself that they shouldn't.

"We can't risk losing anyone else," Newt told Thomas, quietly.

They braced themselves against the wind from inside the maze as the doors began to close. The boys began to murmur amongst themselves. As they were beginning to fret, Thomas shouted.

"There!"

Straight down the alley, Minho was coming up slowly. A loud grunt emanated down the area.

"Wait, something's wrong," Newt said.

The Runner was struggling to carry Alby's unconscious body on his back to the doors. He staggered back and forth across the path. Antoinette's stomach felt like it was trying to fall out of her body and her heart began to pick up speed.

"Oh, no," she mumbled to herself.

Chuck started to shout from beside Thomas.

"Come on, Minho, you can do it!"

Antoinette immediately followed suit.

"Minho, come on! Not much further!"

The boys all picked up their call, except for Thomas and Newt who stood watching with concern.

"They're not gonna make it," Newt said, making Thomas and Antoinette look at him.

The doors were so close to shutting when Thomas lunged forward and began making his way through the small space. Newt tried to grab him, but was too late. Antoinette screamed after him, but before anyone could really register it, the doors had closed on three of their friends. Antoinette ran up to the door.

"No!" she shouted at it, banging against it," Minho!"

Newt grabbed her and pulled her into his chest as tears began to flow down her cheeks. Behind them, the other Gladers stood as still as statues. Antoinette banged her fists against Newt's shoulders, trying to get away, but he held fast. The need to fight left her, till she was just sobbing softly into Newt's chest. She could feel his heart racing, just as concerned as she was, but quiet in his fears.

Eventually, Gladers started to filter away from the doors, unable to keep staring at the wall as if it would open again. Antoinette looked up at Newt eventually. His eyes met hers before he leaned his forehead against hers.

"I know. I'm sorry," he told her.

"Me, too," she sighed.

Rubbing at her eyes, she looked around to see that Chuck, Winston, Fry, Jeff, Clint, Blaise, and Zart were still with them. Clearing her throat, the girl looked at the other boys.

"I'm…going to stay here till morning."

Chuck nodded.

"I-I bet they'll make it. I'll stay, too."

Antoinette look to Newt who nodded with a frown.

"I'll stay with you."

The other boys agreed, though Fry had to finish dinner. All of them settled down on a spot in the grass just by the maze. All of them faced the wall. They were all quiet for the most part as darkness settled upon them. Fry brought each of them dinner and they all spoke to each other quietly as they ate, trying to be hopeful. Antoinette pulled Chuck over to her as he ate, as he looked like he was about to cry into his plate. Putting an arm around him, she smiled at him.

"You've become pretty close to Thomas, huh?" she asked him.

Newt looked across her at the kid as he responded.

"He is really nice. He asks a lot of complicated questions, but he is a good guy."

With a sour expression on his face, Newt tossed a rock from beside him at the wall.

"They aren't going to come back. No one survives a night in the maze."

Antoinette turned to glare at him. He just shrugged at her. Turning back to Chuck, she patted his curly head.

"You keep hoping, for all of us, okay?" she asked.

Chuck nodded and looked up at her.

"I'm sorry about Minho. I know you two are really close."

The girl just smiled at him and gave him a hug. Chuck gave her a hug back.

"I think…you're a lot like a mom, here," he told her hesitantly.

Antoinette couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

"Oh, yeah?"

The young kid nodded.

"I mean, you patch us up when we get hurt. You calm us down and encourage us. You're just generally really nice when all the other guys can be really mean and straightforward."

Blaise snorted from just behind them.

"Honesty is character building."

"Yeah, but sometimes it's too harsh," Chuck argued," I think that's why you and Newt complement each other well. He keeps us together rationally and you take care of us emotionally."

They could hear Blaise making snarky comments behind them, but Chuck was just happy to get another tight hug from the girl. Glancing over at Newt, the kid caught him wearing a small smile.

After Chuck and most of the other boys had fallen asleep, Antoinette lay back on the grass beside Newt.

"I'm not giving up on Minho. He's been running the maze the longest."

Newt bit his lip.

"I won't argue with you. I hope you're right, but I can't bring myself to believe it."

He glanced over as his girlfriend took his hand in her own.

"I love you."

Newt blinked back at her. He wasn't sure why she felt she needed to say that at that moment in the context of what they were saying, but he accepted it.

"I love you, too."

All of them woke up just as the sun was coming up. Some of the other Gladers joined them early to see if Thomas, Alby, and Minho would return. They all sat cross-legged on the ground, waiting for the door to open, except Chuck. He stood in front of the door, staring into the cement.

"Guys, get up!" he told them as the doors began sliding away.

All of them there got up and crowded behind Chuck, hoping to see their missing friends. Once the door had opened, it was clear that no one was behind them.

"I told you, Chuck," Newt told the kid quietly as the others began to turn away," They're not coming back."

Newt's eyes met Zart and Antoinette's before he turned and walked away. Antoinette stood for another moment before looking back at Chuck. The kid looked just as heartbroken as she felt. Just as she moved to follow the other boys, Zart turned back before a look of shock crossed his face.

"No way," he breathed.

Confused, Antoinette turned. Chuck started cheering, causing the other Gladers nearby to come back. Down the hallway came Thomas and Minho with Alby's arms slung across their shoulders. As they made it into the Glade, they eased Alby to the ground, giving Minho and Thomas a chance to catch their breath.

"What happened out there?"

"How did you guys make it out?"

Questions abounded. Antoinette pushed away her urge to tackle Minho in rage and in happiness so she could look at Alby. Jeff shook his head, dismayed. Alby didn't look good at all. He had obviously been stung.

"You saw a Griever?" Chuck asked the boys.

"Yeah, I saw one," Thomas responded.

"He didn't just see it," Minho piped in," He killed it."

They all looked at Thomas in surprise. Antoinette stood up and sighed.

"Look, we have a lot to deal with, but right now we need to get Alby to the Med-jack hut."

She looked over at Newt and nudged her head at the Gladers. Realizing he was the acting leader, he stood up.

"Right. Everyone help Alby to the hut so the Med-jacks can look at him. Minho and Thomas, too. Round everyone up for a meeting at the Council Hall for midday. Pass that along."

Once Alby was in the Med-jack hut, Antoinette set Jeff to keep an eye on him and patch up his easier wounds. As Clint looked over Thomas, Antoinette went over to Minho. He smiled up at her.

"I've never been happier to see your gorgeous face."

With that said, she socked him in the shoulder as hard as she could. Minho winced.

"Ow!" he complained," Okay, a bit less happy and far less gorgeous…"

"I don't shucking care how chivalrous and "comrade-like" your actions were! What you did was just as stupid. Maybe not as stupid as Thomas, but stupid none the less."

"Thanks a lot," came the reply from Thomas on the other side of the partition.

"You want to me to give a lecture to you, as well?" she demanded.

"No, ma'am."

Turning back to Minho, she glared at him, arms crossed. Minho put his hands up.

"I know this is coming from a place of love, but you need to calm down."

"Slim it and put your arms out."

She gave him a thorough pat down, asking questions about areas that hurt or if he needed anything patched up that he knew of. He had managed to come out unscathed for the most part. Mainly he had bruises and his arms were severely scratched on the outsides. After cleaning up his arms, she told him he was good. Thomas had left a few minutes before him, taken to the Council Hall by Gally. Clint had gone with them. Jeff still worked on Alby.

"Annie," Minho said, getting up off the cot," I'm really sorry I scared you, but we made it back thanks to Thomas."

Antoinette bit her bottom lip before tossing down the dirty cloth she used in their clean-up bin. Turning to him, she put her hands on her hips.

"Scared…hm, sure. How about terrified and distraught? How about the absolute despair of thinking that someone I loved was dead? How about that?"

Minho licked his lips and sighed.

"Okay, I get it. I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't…it doesn't make it better. It really doesn't."

"I know!" Minho shouted, angrily, making both her and Jeff jump," But it's all I can say! Everything has gotten so shucked up with Ben and Alby and getting stuck out there. I was terrified, too! I was out there, Annie. I ran away and was about to leave Alby and Thomas. In fact, I did leave them. But what Thomas has shown me is that I need to get it together. And if the crazy people who put us in here told me "sorry," I'd tell them their ass better run before I catch up to them. We've lost people, we're losing people, and I could have been one of them. I know that. But you know what? Even though I'm mad, it would be even worse if they do this to anyone else. I've decided that I'm not going to run away anymore. If they got to you? If anything happened to you, I'd- "

Minho stopped speaking, his breathing hard. Jeff glanced out at them, his eyes shifting between Antoinette and Minho. Calming himself down, Minho stepped up to her and put his hands on her arms, gripping them.

"I would die protecting anyone in here, okay? That is just how it is now. I'm grateful that you care enough about me to be that upset. I'm not going to go down easy, though. I'm not."

Antoinette leaned her head on his chest with a sigh.

"Fine. I'm sorry I lost it. We were all worried about you guys."

"I'm sorry, too. Are we good?"

"Yeah."

Minho pulled her into a hug, feeling relief when she hugged him back. Pulling away, Antoinette grabbed her pack again.

"Walk to the Council Hall together?" she asked.

"Sure, I'll meet you outside. I want to see Alby before I got."

The girl nodded at both him and Jeff before leaving the hut. Minho went around to look at Alby, sighing. Jeff gave Minho an awkward glance.

"So…do you-" Jeff started.

"Slim it," Minho responded.

Jeff quickly closed his mouth.


	29. Chapter 29

Antoinette was surprised when Jeff came out of the hut with Minho, but he insisted he wanted to be at the meeting. As a precaution, he had tied down Alby's extremities. Upon arriving at the location, the Council Hall was loud with voices talking over each other. All the Keepers, plus Newt, stood at the front. Thomas, as a person of interest, was off to the side of the front, sitting on a crate. Gally started the meeting, getting attention with his deep voice.

"Things are changing," he started," There's no denying that. First, Ben gets stung in broad daylight. And then Alby. And now our Greenie, here, has taken it upon himself to go into the maze. Which is a clear violation of our rules here."

"Yeah, but he saved Alby's life," Frypan contested.

Gally made a face of disbelief.

"Did he?"

Newt and Antoinette exchanged a look from across the front where she stood on Gally's other side.

"For three years, we have coexisted with these things. And now, you've killed one of them. Who knows what that could mean for us."

Rubbing her head, Antoinette looked around at the Keepers. All wore a complicated face. To her, Gally was starting to sound crazy.

"What do you suggest we do?" Newt asked him.

"He has to be punished."

The Gladers erupted in protests, saying how he had killed a Griever, which was a huge feat. Newt kept going calmly.

"Minho. You were there with him. What do you think?"

Everyone quieted down and looked over at the Keeper of the Runners. He sighed.

"I think, in all the time we've been here, no one's ever killed a Griever before. When I turned tail and ran, this dumb shank stayed behind to help Alby. Look, I don't know if he's brave or stupid. But whatever it is, we need more of it. I say we make him a runner."

The chatter picked up again at that moment.

"A runner? What?" Frypan exclaimed," Minho, let's not jump the gun, here."

Antoinette could help but smirk as Newt smiled at the suggestion. Chuck started chanting "Thomas!" all on his own. Gally didn't take to the idea well at all.

"If you want to throw the newbie a parade, that's fine. Go ahead," he said angrily," But if there is one thing that I know about the maze, it is that you do not…"

His speech was cut off by a loud rumbling the loud horns blaring from the box. Newt was the first to take off outside, with Gally and Antoinette quickly following. Behind them came everyone else. Gally and Newt opened the box and Newt jumped in.

"Newt, what do you see?" Frypan asked, as everyone crowded around.

"It's a girl."

He said this looking directly at Antoinette, whose eyebrows shot up into her hairline. The new girl in the box, unmoving.

"I think she's dead," Newt told them.

"What's in her hand?" Gally asked, noticing a white paper lying there.

Newt took it carefully and unfolded it.

"'She's the last one EVER'," he read," What the hell does that mean?"

The girl suddenly awoke with a gasp making Newt lunge back and those hovering around to jump.

"Thomas…" she gasped before passing out again.

Everyone turned to look at the male under scrutiny. Thomas looked around at everyone, unsure.

"Do you still think I'm overreacting?" Gally asked.

Antoinette jumped into the box.

"Are you just going to leave her here?" she asked.

Newt shook his head.

"No, we're not. Hopefully she'll know more when she wakes up," he responded," Annie and I will hand her up. Clint and Jeff, get her to the hut. Once she is there, everyone back to your posts for now. We'll pick up our discussion when we have things more sorted out."

After doing as he instructed, Antoinette and Jeff examined the girl at the Med-jack hut. They were still in the process when Newt came in with Minho and Thomas in tow.

"Jeff, what's going on?" Newt asked," What's the matter with her? Why won't she wake up?"

"Hey man, I got my job the same way you did," he reminded him.

Thomas stared intently at the girl as Newt glanced over at Antoinette.

"How about you?"

She shrugged at her significant other.

"Unconscious due to temporary coma? Who knows? She has to wake up eventually, we just can't gauge when or force her to wake up. Jeff and Clint will be looking after things here, so you'll know something when they do."

Newt's face was annoyed, but he said nothing. He noticed Thomas's unwavering gaze.

"Do you recognize her?" he asked.

"No," was Thomas's immediate response.

"Really? Because she seemed to recognize you."

Newt's suspicious tone seemed to make Thomas slightly uncomfortable.

"What about the note?" he asked, changing the subject.

"We'll worry about the note later," Newt responded.

"I think you should worry about it now."

Newt sent him a small glare.

"We've got enough to deal with at the moment."

Jeff pitched in, then.

"He's right, Newt. If the box isn't coming back up, how long do you think we can last?"

Antoinette sat down at the edge of the cot with the girl and held a hand to her forehead. No fever. If anything, her forehead was cold with sweat.

"No one said that," Newt said," Let's not jump to any conclusions. We'll just…we'll just wait until she wakes up and see what she knows. Somebody has gotta have some answers around her."

It was quiet until Thomas turned to walk outside.

"Okay," he said.

"Where are you going?" Newt asked.

"Back into the maze," he responded simply.

Antoinette felt a headache coming on as her, Minho, and Newt shared a look. Minho ran out after Thomas. Newt turned back to the Med-jacks.

"Well, guys, keep an eye on your…patients. Annie, with me, please."

Antoinette got up and went to the door, where Newt waited for her.

"What do you make of all this?" he asked her quietly, so Jeff and Clint couldn't hear them.

The girl glanced around the hut. It was busier than it ever usually was. She shrugged at him.

"I don't know, Newt. I'd say that every time a girl shows up something crazy happens, but her note was far more ominous than mine. I was also conscious…Something odd is happening and I think we need to prepare for it."

"How are we supposed to prepare for something when we don't know what is coming? And like I said, we can't just jump to conclusions."

Antoinette reached up and put her hands on Newt's face as she leaned up and kissed him.

"We'll figure it out. You're not alone, okay?"

Newt nodded. With a sigh, he leaned his head toward the door.

"I'm gonna walk around and check on the guys. Do me a favor? Check on Gally. You have a better chance of calming him down."

Antoinette raised her eyebrows at him.

"Yeah, right. The guy has a stick up his has more than usual."

"I'm just asking you to try," Newt replied, holding up his hands.

They moved outside the hut to see Gally talking to the ex-runners. Taking a deep breath, Antoinette marched herself over to him, Newt watching her go. She reached him as he was moving away from his previous spot. She ran to catch up with his purposeful stride.

"Gally," she called out to him.

He stopped and turned.

"Something wrong? Did the girl wake up?"

"No. I-I just wanted to talk to you. Is that okay?"

Gally crossed his arms in front of himself, suspicious.

"About?"

Antoinette crossed her arms to mirror him.

"I don't know. How about, we've lived in peace with the Grievers? I'm pretty sure they've been put out there like we've been put here. You think _they_ put us in here? Come on, Gally. That's a little nutty."

The tall male narrowed his eyes at her.

"We don't know anything for sure except Thomas has brought us nothing but problem after problem."

"Ohh, so it's all _his_ fault."

"How is this not obvious to everyone? He broke rules, killed a Griever, and now the box won't come back up ever again!"

"Who says its related?"

"Who says it isn't?"

Antoinette did her best to cool down and change tactic.

"Okay, I get what you are seeing. Really. But blaming each other when we need to stick together is a bad idea. What if it is time for us to leave here and-"

"We're safe here. Leaving is not an option."

The girl cringed. No matter what she said, she'd upset up. Either she was all for his thoughts or nothing. Sighing, she instead moved forward and hugged him. Gally's arms uncrossed, instead placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Why are you hugging me?" he asked, confused.

"Because I know you're worried for all of us. I know you just want the best for everyone, but…the best for you may not be what is best for everyone."

She looked up at him to see him trying to process through what she was saying. He sighed and let the tension leave his shoulders a bit.

"Okay, I'll try and be more…calm about things. Think them through. But I know I'm right about Thomas."

Antoinette let him go.

"And if you are, then we'll admit it. For now, let's take one thing at a time. If we overwhelm ourselves and try to fix things before we logically can, we could make things worse. Hopefully Alby will be okay and the girl will wake up. Until then, we all need to remain calm."

Gally gave her an indignant look, but began moving off. She hoped things would calm down soon or he would fly off the handle with his thoughts.


	30. Chapter 30

Later that day, Minho and Thomas called the Gladers together after going back into the maze with some of the other boys in the Glade. Newt, Gally, and Antoinette met with them all inside the Council Hall to hear what they discovered.

"We found this," Thomas showed them a silver cylinder that he handed to Newt," It was inside a Griever."

Newt's eyebrows furrowed as he examined it. Antoinette looked at it from beside him. The letters W.C.K.D. labeled the side. A "7" shone brightly from a small screen.

"These are the same letters we get on our supplies."

"Yeah. Whoever put us here obviously made the Grievers. And this is the first real clue, the first anything, you've found in over three years. Right, Minho?"

Minho looked at him, somewhat sadly.

"Right."

Antoinette couldn't help feeling bad for her friend. He had tried so hard all these years to find a way out. Only now, they found something. It was distressing.

"Newt," Thomas continued," we gotta go back out there. Who knows where this might lead us."

They all looked over at Gally, sure he'd have something to say on the matter. They were right.

"You see what he's trying to do, right? First, he breaks our rules, and then he tries to convince us to abandon them totally. What? The rules are the only thing that have every held us together. Why now are we questioning that? If Alby was here, you know he'd agree with me. This shank need to be punished."

Everyone was quiet as Newt thought through the situation. Handing the cylinder back to Minho, he looked at Gally.

"You're right. Thomas broke the rules. One night in the pit, and no food."

Gally got upset quickly.

"Oh, come on, Newt! One night in the pit? You think that's gonna stop him from going into the maze?"

"No," Newt responded," And we can't just have non-runners running into the maze whenever they feel like it. So, let's just make this official. Starting from tomorrow, you're a runner."

Minho and Antoinette were the only ones not shocked. Minho nodded in approval while Antoinette put an encouraging hand on her boyfriend's arm.

"Wow," Gally said, shaking his head.

He stormed out, tossing off Frypan who tried to talk to him. The cook went after him in the hopes of helping. The other boys slowly filtered away as Newt turned to Antoinette, his face hard to read.

"Thanks, Newt," Thomas said.

Newt looked over at him, not saying anything. She knew he was hoping he hadn't made a bad decision. Antoinette signaled for Minho to take Thomas out, which he obliged. Newt leaned against the nearest wooden post. His girlfriend sat down on one of the benches.

"For what it's worth, I think your choice is valid."

"Was it? I'm not sure it's what Alby would have done."

She could see him biting the inside of his cheek. Sighing, she leaned forward onto her knees.

"But you're not Alby and you don't need to worry about that. Something is going on. It is suspicious as hell and we deserve a chance to know what is going on. We have something that needs to be examined and we can't let Minho be the only one risking his life to figure it out. Thomas obviously has ants in his pants, so letting him go along is a good idea. He is passionate about finding a way out and figuring out what the shuck is going on. I get it, Minho and Thomas get it, most of the Keepers even get it. Gally…the guy is a rock. Hard-headed and stubborn with his one goal of not rocking the boat so the Glade doesn't change. If nothing changes, if we don't bend to accommodate the pressure, you know what can happen. Something will snap. If a storm is coming, we can't just sit still. You are preparing us for something we can't see, which is better than what Gally wants. If something bad is going to happen, it is going to happen and punishing Thomas severely is not going to do anything."

"Then why aren't you saying any of that to them?!" Newt snapped at her," It's not like they'll all listen or believe it!"

Antoinette raised her eyebrows as he cursed to himself.

"Okay, wow," she said, getting up from her seat.

Newt tried to move away from her, but Antoinette took his arms and held him in front of her.

"You are the acting leader now, Newt. There is no question about that. Yes, Gally would wrestle that away from you in heartbeat, but right now we need you to make the decisions. You know that if I felt something you did or thought or said was wrong, I would tell you. This. This right here is not wrong. Have some faith that we can get out of here. Isn't that the point? Isn't that what we've hoped for since the moment we came up in that box?"

Newt nodded, leaning his head back against the post.

"It just bloody sucks…"

Antoinette smiled as Newt wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry that this is all happening and you have to make decisions, but I have faith in you."

Once Newt let her go, she pointed to the door.

"I should go check on Alby and the girl."

"I'll go with you."

They were halfway across the Glade when they started hearing shouts. Running toward the tower was a lone figure with multiple figures running after them. Newt and Antoinette quickly after them. Jeff and Clint almost tackled them as they got close to the tower. Jeff started speaking in a rush.

"H-Hey, so uh, the girl woke up before you came back so she thinks she is surrounded by only guys. I mean, we asked her about Thomas but then she lost it. She pushed me over, dodged Clint, and just dashed off. Now…she's up there?"

The boys under the tower started shouting as objects started flying from the top of the tower and hitting those below. Antoinette did her best to hide the fact that she wanted to laugh.

"You guys go get Thomas. Maybe that will calm her down," Newt told them.

They quickly stumbled off as Newt moved toward the tower. Antoinette went over to Chuck, who was beside himself with amusement.

"Did you do that when you first got here?" he asked her.

"Nope. I had to pretend I was a boy. If I had woken up the way she did…yeah, I think that's fair."

Shortly after, Minho and Thomas came dashing up with the other boys.

"Chuck, Annie, what's going on?" Thomas asked.

Chuck just pointed up at the tower for them.

"Girls are awesome."

Antoinette laughed with him and pat the kid on the shoulder. They began to move closer to the danger zone that the girl had created. Gally was swearing. Him and Newt were the only ones tryin got dodge the rock projectiles she had managed to snag from around the Med-jack hut. Winston and some of the other boys had grabbed tubs and wood to use as shields.

"Hey, throw one more of those things…" Gally warned before getting beaned with a small rock," Ow!"

The girl was shouting for them to go away. Thomas and Antoinette waded in. Thomas stood by Gally while Antoinette hid under Winston's frame with Newt.

"What happened?" Thomas called.

"I don't think she likes us very much," Newt responded.

"Go away! What do you want from me?" the girl shouted at them.

Antoinette looked around at the guys.

"Without her memories, this has to be fairly terrifying."

"Then go have some girl talk or something!" Gally told her.

She made a face at him before calling up.

"Hey! Uhm, mind if we talk? I'm a-"

Winston brought down the wood in time to avoid another rock. Antoinette looked at Gally.

"Happy now? That worked great!"

Thomas started shouting up to her about how its him. That got her to pause and look down from the tower. He waved a hand at her.

"I'm gonna come up, okay?" he told her.

The girl's head retreated, but no objects followed his statement. Gally moved to go with Thomas, but the boy turned to him.

"Just me," Thomas told him.

To Gally's credit he managed not to disagree, but Antoinette moved forward.

"I'm going up, too. Gally's right. I'm also a girl."

Thomas started to protest, for reasons beyond her comprehension, but she grabbed his shirt collar, shocking him and the other boys.

"I'm going up there and that's final," she growled at him," Fight me, but I can guarantee you I have items in the hut that can make you ill."

One of the boys behind them whistled, but Thomas got her message loud and clear. He yelled up to the girl.

"Okay, I'm coming up. So is the only other girl here."

Again, no response, so the two made their way along. Thomas went up first. Annie waited at the bottom of the latter while he went up first. After opening the trap his stopped.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," she heard him say," Okay, just…Easy, all right?"

The girl had even managed to get a weapon. Antoinette made a mental note to not trust Clint and Jeff with so much responsibility anymore.

Thomas crawled to the top platform. Antoinette was able to slowly move up to the top as well. Once they were both there, the girl stared at both of them, a machete between them and her.

"What is this place? Why can't I remember anything?"

"This is all normal, okay?" Thomas told her," We've all been through this. Okay? Now your name will come back to you in a couple of days. It's like the one thing thats…"

"Teresa."

Antoinette and Thomas looked at each other.

"What did you say?" Thomas asked.

"My name. It's Teresa."

Antoinette sat back on the wooden platform, trying to appear less menacing and more relaxed

"Well, girls must get their names back quicker. I remembered mine fast, too," she told both of them," I'm Antoinette. Nice to meet you."

Thomas looked over at the girl.

"Teresa, I'm Thomas."

She just kept staring at the two of them, especially Thomas.

"But you already know that, though, I guess, huh?"

"They said I kept saying your name in my sleep. Who are you?

"I don't know," Thomas told her honestly," I-I can't remember. None of us here can remember anything. We all woke up here just like you did. Hey, I promise…"

Thomas moved toward the machete, put a hesitant hand on it.

"I'm gonna take this."

Once it was out of her hand, both Antoinette and Thomas breathed a sigh. They all then heard a voice from below.

"What's going on up there?" Gally called up.

Thomas stood up as Antoinette leaned out so her head was visible.

"Is she coming down?" Newt asked.

Thomas glanced down at Antoinette, who shook her head slightly.

"Uhm. Hey, list, you guys just give us a second, okay?"

Gally looked peeved, but Newt turned and waved the others away. As they moved away, Antoinette looked back over at Teresa.

"How about you slide closer to that spot there. That way you can look out at the Glade. That is why we call this place."

Teresa hesitated, but slowly inched her way to the edge. Thomas sat down near her as Antoinette turned and did the same. They sat with her easily between them, plenty of space between her and either of them. After Antoinette explained the basics, Thomas then explained what happened when she came up in the box.

"'She's the last one.' What does that mean?" she asked.

"I'm not sure," Thomas responded," ever since you came up, that box hasn't gone back down. I just think it's got everyone a little worried. Especially Gally."

Antoinette glanced at the box.

"Which is fair. It's always brought supplies up. Food. Livestock. Medicines. Without it, it's just a matter of time before we can't exist here. There are too many here to live off our own limited supply. And Gally…he takes things so seriously. He needs everything to make sense. He needs to…understand."

They were quiet for a moment as Teresa looked over at him.

"He thinks it's my fault."

Antoinette was tempted to say he actually thought it was Thomas's fault, but held that to herself. Thomas sighed and looked over at Teresa.

"Are you sure you don't remember anything else?"

"I remember water, feeling like I was drowning. These faces staring at me. And this voice…this woman's voice saying the same thing over and over."

"'Wicked is good,'" Thomas responded.

Antoinette raised a surprised eyebrow at him. Thomas hesitated, looking at both females who watched him with concern.

"Ever since I've been here, I've had these dreams. Well, I thought they were dreams. You…" he said to Teresa," You were there. You were there, and you told me that everything was gonna change."

"What does it mean?" she asked.

"I don't know. I just always get pieces."

Pulling her legs up, the Glader girl turned to the two new arrivals.

"Thomas, I didn't know. I…I have pieces of dreams as well. Mine don't sound like yours, but for the two years I've been here…they've been similar. I watched people put on beds and given meds, I've seen a little girl who may be my sister, friends…"

Teresa looked between the two of them.

"And the others don't remember anything?" she asked.

The other two shook their heads.

"No," Antoinette started," I guess my idea that these dreams were memories were right. I figured it was because I was female that I had them. None of the boys here, aside from Thomas, apparently, does. I always wondered why I was the only girl sent here. The moment I arrived, I was able to help medically with…someone who was injured. Since then, I just…I know things about the medical supplies that come up. I wondered if my dreams were telling me why."

Thomas looked down at his shoes.

"Why are we different?"

Neither of them had a response for him, but Teresa pulled two small metallic tubes out of her pocket.

"These were in my pocket when I came up."

She handed one to Thomas and the other to Antoinette. The blue liquid inside didn't remind Antoinette of anything. It wasn't any kind of typical medicine.

"W.C.K.D," Thomas murmured, reading the lettering off the tubes," 'Wicked is good.'"

"These are syringes," Antoinette told them.

Teresa looked over at Thomas.

"What if we were sent here for a reason?"

She then looked at Antoinette.

"A lot like you were?"

Thomas looked up at them in shock.

"Alby."

Antoinette looked down at the syringe in her hand. She then clenched it tighter.

"If we're going to try, we have to do it soon."

The three scrambled down the tower to find Newt. They found him with Jeff and Clint in the Med-jack hut. Antoinette cursed when she saw Alby. Putting the syringe in Newt's hand, she examined him. Dark veins ran up his body, even close to running up his entire face. He lay groaning in discomfort and pain. Once Thomas explained what he figured the liquid could do for Alby, Newt looked at the vial Antoinette gave him.

"We don't even know what this stuff is. Antoinette, our resident medical genius, has no idea. We don't know who sent it. Or why it came up here with you. For all we know, this thing could kill him."

"He's already dying," Thomas reminded him," Look at him. How could this possibly make it any worse? Come on, it's worth a try."

Newt hesitated for a bit longer before looking over at Antoinette.

"You agree with this?"

She nodded, seriously.

"All right," Newt responded, handing Thomas the syringe," Do it."

Thomas took it quickly and moved toward Alby. He hesitated, unsure where to press in the shot. Alby suddenly looked up as Thomas hovered over him and grabbed him by the collar.

"You shouldn't be here!" he started telling him.

All those in the hut lunged forward to pry Thomas out of his grasp. The syringe had dropped to the side of the bed in the struggle.

"Get the syringe! Let go!" Thomas shouted.

Teresa was able to grab the syringe as Newt pulled on Thomas and Antoinette pushed down on Alby. As soon as the liquid went into his system, Alby relaxed. Everyone stepped back, panting.

"Well, that worked," Jeff said, awkwardly.

"Okay, from now on," Newt said, "someone stays here and watches him around the clock."

As they all tried to calm their heart rates, Gally came in.

"Hey," he said," Sundown, Greenie. Time to go."

The others just watched as Thomas followed Gally out to his punishment. Grabbing Newt's arm, Antoinette glanced over at Teresa.

"How about we make her a Med-jack, hm?"

Newt looked at his significant other for a moment before nodding.

"You're the Keeper, so yeah, all right. Extend a shift to me as well for watching Alby."

He gave her a quick kiss before leaving. Antoinette offered to take the first watch as long as Jeff and Clint were willing to inform Teresa about her new job. The boys agreed readily, hoping to stay as far away from the previously crazed male for a while.


	31. Chapter 31

Jeff and Clint were happy to leave the hut to the girls. Minho and Thomas were due back from the maze soon and they wanted to be at the gate when they arrived. Apparently, a number of Gladers were anxiously awaiting their return. Antoinette was showing Teresa how to sort her sacred medicine cabinet when she heard Alby groan. Going around the wall, her eyes met his. They weren't crazed, just his brown eyes staring at her.

"Alby?" she asked, quietly.

He just simply nodded at her forlornly. He pulled on the straps holding him down. Antoinette told Teresa to run and tell Newt that Alby was up. The girl dashed off without hesitation. The remaining Medjack began untying Alby.

"How are you feeling?" she asked him as he sat up at the side of the cot.

He refused to answer, taking his shirt from the side table and holding in his lap. He looked ready to cry. Antoinette could tell she wasn't going to be getting anything out of him anytime soon. She was grateful when Teresa led Minho, Newt, Thomas, Frypan, and Gally.

"Has he said anything?" Minho asked Antoientte.

"No," she told him.

Newt slowly moved around the cot and sat next to him.

"Alby? Alby, are you all right?" he asked.

Alby's lip quivered, but no words came from his mouth. Thomas walked over and knelt so Alby could see him.

"Hey, Alby," he said, softly," Alby, we might have just found a way out of the maze. Do you hear me? We could be getting out of here."

Alby shook his head.

"We can't," he choked out," We can't leave. They won't let us."

Thomas glanced back at the others.

"What are you talking about?"

"I remember," Alby told them.

"What do you remember?" Thomas coaxed.

Antoinette moved closer, putting a hand on Newt's shoulder. Her boyfriend brought a hand up to rest on hers. Alby looked at Thomas.

"You."

All of them looked at Thomas in surprise.

"You were always their favorite, Thomas," Alby continued," Always."

The group glanced around as a commotion was starting up outside with boys shouting to one another. Alby kept going.

"Why did you do this? Why did you come here?"

It was then that Alby broke into tears. Antoinette hesitated while the others rushed out of the hut, but chose to follow the others outside. In the Glade, darkness was arriving quickly. Boys rushed around in a panicky, torches being carried by half of them. The first person they ran into was Winston, leading Thomas to ask him what was going on.

"It's the doors, they aren't closing."

The group looked around. If the doors didn't close, Grievers could walk in. A sense of dread seeped through the group. They all congregated the open door. They were shocked as a loud groaning resounded in the Glade. Turning, they saw a set of doors open on the opposite side of the Glade. Quickly after, another door opened to their right. A fourth finally opened to their left. Gladers split up and moved toward each of the open doors.

"If Grievers come in every single one of these doors, we can't hold them off," Antoinette murmured to the males around her.

Thomas looked over at Chuck, who stood opened mouthed beside him.

"Chuck, I want you to go to the Council Hall, okay? Start barricading the doors."

Chuck agreed, shakily.

"Winston, you go with him," Newt instructed.

"Got it," the boy replied before the two took off at top speed.

Gally turned to his Builders.

"Get the others. Tell them to go to the forest. Go hide, now!"

Looking around, Thomas stopped in front of Minho.

"Minho, I want you to grab every weapon you can find. I'll meet you at Council Hall."

Minho nodded. Frypan, Newt, Blaise, and Antoinette followed him. As they ran, Antoinette glanced over to see a group of boys running away from one of the doors, screaming and shouting. Shortly after, there was the sound of a Griever. Newt reached out and grabbed her hand.

"C'mon, focus. Weapons, first."

Minho led them toward the storage. They grabbed as many weapons that were lying around as they saw. By the time they reached storage, Antoinette had picked up a carving knife and a machete. In storage, the boys outfitted themselves with some of the spears used for the banishing. Antoinette didn't bother, since she was too short to carry one on her back easily. Running back toward the Council Hall, they arrived just in time for Minho to take out a Griever with a spear before it could take on Thomas and the others. They then raced into the Council Hall, barricading the door after them. The group huddled in the center of the room, weapons ready as the Griever attempted to get in. It was testing every possible way to get into the building. The group moved away from its location as it moved onto the roof and scuttled across. It then dove a pincer into the roof and pulled the center support beam out, making the roof collapse. The Gladers closest to the center of the room where knocked backwards onto the seating in the Council Hall. Antoinette helped pulled those stuck under the roof to their feet. As she did that, they lost one Glader who was buried under. A Griever grabbed him by the leg and pulled him out of the room. Attacking again, it attacked through the wall, knocking Gladers out of its way. Chuck was left standing by it. It grabbed him as everyone screamed. Thomas lunged for him, Antoinette and some of the others following to grab on to Thomas.

"Chuck, don't let go!" Thomas instructed.

"No shit!" the kid shouted back.

As they pulled on Thomas and Chuck, a syringe appeared from the Griever's mechanical arm. Alby suddenly yelled and began whacking at the Griever till it let Chuck go. Chuck hit the sand and the others surrounded him.

"Chuck, are you okay?" Thomas asked, as Antoinette did her best to give him a quick check for a sting.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he told them.

The kid sat up, picking the syringe off the ground.

"Thanks, Alby," he said.

The Griever let out a sound, causing Thoams to call out to their leader in warning. The Griever reached in and grabbed Alby. Thomas ran forward and grabbed onto Alby. Before he could do much but tell Thomas to get the Gladers out, Alby was sucked through the roof. They all screamed after him. Thomas ran for the door despite protests from his friends. They all followed him outside to find the Glade ablaze. Griever and Glader screams mixed in the distance, creating a horror scene. They all looked around in shock.

"Where is everybody?" someone asked, but no one could say.

Antoinette put a hand on Newt's arm, causing him to give her a grim look in return.

"Who's that over there?" another person asked.

Turning, everyone could see three figures coming through the smoke from the blaze. It was Gally and two of his Builders. As soon as he reached the group, he punched Thomas, casuing the others to have to restrain him.

"This is all you, Thomas! Look around!"

"Back off, Gally!" Minho shouted," It's not Thomas' fault!"

Gally was absolutely enraged.

"You heard what Alby said! He's one of them!"

"One of who?" Newt protested.

"He's one of them, and they sent him here to destroy everything, and now he has!"

Antoinette stepped in, too.

"That makes no sense! Who would send someone to destroy something they made?!"

Gally kept shouting at Thomas as some other Gladers pushed him back. Antoinette turned back to Thomas to see him grab the syringe from Chuck. She stepped over toward him.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

He then stabbed the syringe into his leg. Antoinette and Teresa started screaming at him, which caused the other Gladers to run to him. As he collapsed to the ground, Antoinette took off to go get the other syringe that was still in the Medjack hut. She then ran back and dosed him with the serum. By the time she was done worrying over Thomas, she noticed that Gally had taken control of the entire situation. Groups of Gladers were putting out the fires while Gally instructed that Thomas and Teresa be put in the pit.

"Anyone who is not okay with this situation, which is clearly Thomas' fault, will be put in the pit as well. Any objections?"

While Antoinette had plenty she wanted to say, Minho and Newt put their hands on her shoulders. Glancing back at them both, she knew they were telling her to keep quiet for now.

"Alright, Gally," Newt said.

Gally nodded before walking off. What was left of Gally's Builder group took away the two newest members of the Glade. All the others stood around until Blaise looked at them.

"We should probably at least try to help clean up, right?"

Antoinette followed him, bringing the others to do the same.


	32. Chapter 32

"You think you found a way out?" Antoinette asked, shocked.

She was the last to hear about this, recalling that Thomas mentioned something like that to Alby. Things had gotten so crazy after that, she had forgotten to ask. Newt, Minho, and Blaise sat with her by the ashes of what was the Homestead. They were all attempting to consume some sort of dinner/breakfast after they had cleaned up. In the light warning lights of dawn, everything seemed less ominous and more depressing.

"Yeah," Minho sighed," The cylinder we found on the Griever opened a new part of the maze. The place we think the Grievers come from. If the people who made this place also made the Grievers, maybe they come from there. I'm almost sure of it."

Antoinette nodded before glancing over at Gally, who was still barking orders at people who finished their dinners. No rest for anyone, that was for sure. Blaise scowled at the new man in charge.

"He is off is rocker," he muttered.

"I understand how he has connected all of this to Thomas," Newt said, slowly," But I don't think he quite gets it. He is insinuating that the people who made this place sent Thomas here to destroy it. That, for one, doesn't make sense."

Antoinette thought for a moment.

"Even still," she started," Maybe that just means we are close to getting out, but Gally doesn't want that. He is so sure that we should spend the rest of our lives here."

Minho shook his head.

"Shuck no. I'm out. We need to talk to Thomas and anyone else who wants out. We can't just stay here night after night till the Grievers pick us off. I'm not dying like this."

Antoinette got to her feet. Newt looked up at her with a frown.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm going to talk to Gally. Convince him he needs to leave the Glade. He is our friend and we owe him that much."

Newt grabbed her hand before she could move.

"I really don't think that is a good idea," he told her, honestly," At the least he could put you in the pit. We don't need anyone else down there. I don't want him to lose it on you. You heard him earlier. Either do what he says or get banished."

The girl pulled free and gave him a smile.

"I'll play it cool. I won't attack him, just...try to convince him."

No one looked as conflicted as Newt, but she was apparently the only one with hope that talking to Gally might help the situation. She brought her dinner plate over to Chuck, the only remaining Slopper. She felt bad for the kid, who was worried about Thomas. She ruffled his hair affectionately before she moved off toward Gally. She found him instructing some of the Gladers to do something. As he finished talking, he turned and found her waiting for him. He scratched his cheek as he walked over to her.

"Problems?" he asked her, shortly.

He was in a bad mood, still. Antoinette gave an unenthused laugh.

"I think we have enough of those."

Gally shook his head and sighed.

"I have to clean up after that stupid shank and prep us for somehow dealing with the Grievers. Everything is just…I mean, why couldn't everything just be the same. Why do they have to change?"

Antoinette took a calming breath.

"What if they need to Gally? None of us want to die here. What if leaving is our only option? Minho said-"

"I know what he and Thomas said, Annie," Gally cut her off," And we're not going to die here. We're going to find a way to keep living."

Antoinette froze as he put two strong hands on her shoulders.

"I'm not going to let you die," he told her," Maybe we can make peace with the Grievers."

The girl gave him an exhausted chuckle, amused at the thought.

"Your plan for that is…?"

Gally let her go and stood up straight.

"We get rid of the problem."

Gally looked over at the Pit. Antoinette tried to keep her face from reacting, but her brain started telling her to run. Gally had finally lost his mind.

"Gally," she started, cautiously," You can't seriously-"

"We have to try."

The girl gave up. He wasn't going to listen to her anymore. She just chose to nod.

"Whatever you say," she told him, turning away.

She made sure to walk slowly back toward her boyfriend, Blaise, and Minho. Chuck had recruited their help in her absence. When she reached them, she gripped Newt's shoulder tightly.

"We need to talk to Thomas. _Now_."

At the Pit, they found him asleep on Teresa's lap. Antoinette relayed to Teresa that Gally was up to nothing only had to wait about five minutes before he awoke.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Chuck demanded.

Thomas sat up to see five of his friends outside the Pit, watching him.

"What happened?" he asked.

Newt was the first to respond.

"Gally has taken control. He said we had a choice. Either join him, or get banished at sundown with you."

Thomas groaned and moved to sit down on the rock seating in the Pit.

"And the others agreed to that?"

Teresa looked down.

"Gally has everyone convinced that you're the reason all this has happened."

Thomas looked around at them before sighing.

"Well, he's been right so far."

They all gave him strange looks at this response.

"What are you talking about?" Minho voiced for the group.

Thomas looked up at them, a serious look on his face.

"This place, it's not what we thought it was. It's not a prison, it's a test. It all started when we were kids. They would give us these challenges. They were experimenting on us. And then people started disappearing. Every month, one after the other, like clockwork."

"They were sending them up into the maze," Newt supplied.

Antoinette's dreams started to piece together in her head. Maggie running on a track, separate from hers. Why should couldn't run over and help. She had been placed within a certain age group.

"Yeah, but not all of us."

"What do you mean?" Newt asked.

The Runner hesitated from continuing. A sick feeling crept into Antoinette's stomach. She knew where he was going with this. She had been helping them put kids in the maze. At least one, anyway. Antoinette gripped her knee as Thomas went on.

"Guys, I'm one of them. The people who put you here, I worked with them. I watched you guys for years. The entire time you have been here, I was on the other side of it. So were you."

He aimed that last bit at Teresa.

"Teresa, we did this to them."

Teresa shook her head in disbelief.

"No," she told him," That can't be true."

"It is. I saw it."

Antoinette glanced at the others. They were having a hard time hearing this. Not as hard as Teresa, but the information was hard to digest. The girl wasn't sure why she had anything to do with sending anyone into the maze, but she hadn't done it long enough for Thomas to remember her as being on the other side of things. Part of her wondered if the dreams were just convoluted versions of her memories. She rubbed her head, too many confusing thoughts going through her mind.

"Why would they send us up if we were with them?" Teresa asked Thomas.

He shook his head at her.

"It doesn't matter."

"He's right."

The group was surprised that Newt spoke up.

"It doesn't matter. Any of it. Because the people we were before the maze don't even exist anymore. These Creators took care of that. But what does matter is who we are now, and what we do, right now."

He put a hand on Antoinette's thigh, making her give him a small smile. Looking at Thomas, he went on.

"You went into the maze and you found a way out."

"Yeah, but if I hadn't, Alby would still be alive," Thomas told him, skeptically.

"Maybe," Newt said, solemnly, "But I know that if he were here, he would be telling you the exact same thing. Pick your ass up and finish what you started. Because if we do nothing, then that means Alby died for nothing, and I can't have that."

Thomas nodded.

"Okay. Okay, but we gotta get through Gally first."

Antoinette wrapped her hand around one of the wooden bars of the Pit.

"I have an idea of what he will try to do. Hopefully, we can work around that…"


	33. Chapter 33

Blaise and Antoinette had watched Gally instruct some Gladers to set up two stakes in the ground by the main gate to the maze. The objects stood as a hint that banishing the two in the Pit was not Gally's plan. The girl looked over as Blaise's breathing quickened from holding in rage, clenching the pole he held in his hand.

"If we stayed and disagreed with him, he'd tie anyone to those poles. I'm almost sure of it."

The girl didn't comment, not sure what to make of Gally anymore. It could all be his way of dealing with his feelings about the successive losses the Glade took. Unlike her friend, she wasn't quite sure he had snapped or was hiding from reason. Gally always needed a clear-cut solution. What was going on had no solution that left the Glade intact. It was fly or die.

She glanced over to see Minho standing near the gates, rotating the hilt of a machete in his hand, as the stakes were firmly grounded. The group had broken up quickly after formulating a plan. If they were seen together too much, Gally might realize that a mutiny was attempting to grow. Blaise whistled quietly to her. She looked toward the Pits to see Teresa being dragged out and marched across the field. Thomas was hefted and dragged, faking unconsciousness. Antoinette and Blaise followed their progress till they were standing by Minho. He greeted her by subtly handing her the machete he held in his hand. They watched as Thomas was dropped to the dirt by one of the stakes, while Teresa was taken off to the side, her hands held behind her by David. Hands above her head, she was incapacitated. Gally came over from scratching names off the wall. He looked down at Thomas before eyeing Teresa.

"This is such a waste," he commented.

Things were quiet for an intense moment as everyone waited for what was to happen.

"Gally," Winston called out, breaking the silence," It doesn't feel right, man."

Jeff jumped in.

"Yeah, what if Thomas is right? Maybe he can lead us home."

Pride grew in Antoinette's chest for her two friends having the courage to question Gally's chocies. Gally began walking toward them.

"We are home. Okay?"

Antoinette was close enough to Minho to feel his arm muscles tighten as he made a fist.

"I don't wanna have to cross any more names off that wall."

"You really think banishing us is gonna solve anything?" Teresa cut in, taking Gally's attention off the other two boys.

"No," he told her honestly," But this isn't a banishing. It's an offering."

"What? Wait! Gally, what are you doing?" Teresa protested, as Dave tied her hands to the stake.

With the restraints keeping her hands above her, the girl was completely incapacitated. Gally yelled at her.

"You really think I'm gonna let Thomas back into the maze after what he's done? Look around you! Look at our Glade! This is the only way."

The three standing together caught Newt's signal from in front of them, telling them it was time to put the plan in action. Only Minho nodded back in recognition as Antoinette turned and nodded to Chuck, seeing that he was packed with what they asked him to retrieve. Gally continued on with his speech in the meantime, not noticing the overloaded young boy.

"And when the Grievers get what they came here for, everything goes back to the way it was."

"Are you listening to this?" Teresa accused the other Gladers," Why are you all just standing there? He's crazy!"

"You shut up."

"If you stay here, the Grievers are going to come back. They're gonna come back, and they're gonna keep coming back until you're all dead!"

"Shut up!" Gally roared," Tie him up!"

Those who had dragged Thomas to the stake were hesitant to follow his order, but Gally ordered them a second time. They followed his wishes. As they grabbed Thomas, he elbowed Cory, took a staff from him, and hit him in the head with it. As some Glader's prepped to fight against him, Antoinette and the others surged forward, taking action. Minho took his machete from its holster and placed it at Gally's back. Newt moved forward, unsheathing his own machete. Frypan freed Teresa from the stake after she kicked Dave in the crotch. Chuck joined the group as they faced the other Gladers.

"You're full of surprises, aren't you?" Gally stated, annoyed.

"You don't have to come with us, but we **are** leaving," Thomas told him," Anyone else who wants to come, now is your last chance."

"Don't listen to him," Gally told them," he's just trying to scare you."

"No, I'm not trying to scare you. You're already scared. Alright, I'm scared. But I'd rather risk my life out there than spending the rest of it in here. We don't belong here. This place isn't our home. We were put here. We were trapped here. At least, out there we have a choice. We can make it out of here. I know that."

It was quiet as the boys all looked around at each other, listening to what Thomas had to say. Winston was the first to move. Jeff moved after him, giving Gally a short apology. A number of the Gladers came to their side, leaving a handful to stay.

"Gally, it's over," Thomas told him," Just come with us."

The tall male looked along the group with disdain. His eyes held on Antoinette for a longer moment before he looked back at Thomas.

"Good luck against the Grievers."

The group then turned and began to move off into the maze. Antoinette stayed back and moved forward.

"Gally…you were my first friend," she begged, quietly," Please don't do this. Come **with** us."

The boy swallowed heavily before shaking his head.

"Goodbye, Annie."

She tried waiting, hoping he would suddenly change his mind. He had always been hard to deal with, but Gally always supported her. Without it, she felt a part of her missing. She opened her mouth to ask again, but a hand grabbed the top of her left arm.

"We have to go," Newt told her, looking back at Gally.

With one last glance at those they were leaving behind, Antoinette swallowed her urge to cry and followed the others. She hoped that the look of sadness, despair, and loneliness on Gally's face would not be the one she remembered when thinking of him.

Thomas led the group at a manageable jog. Minho shifted around in the group, varying his pace so he could keep an eye on everyone and encourage them to keep going. Most of the group was flushed, but not overly tired upon arriving at their goal. Thomas stopped them behind a wall, keeping them quiet. Glancing around a corner, his breathing picked up as he turned back.

"Is it a Griever?" Chuck asked.

"Yeah."

Antoinette gripped her machete tighter as Minho looked over at the kid.

"You take this, Chuck. Stay behind us," the Runner told them, handing Chuck the cylinder to open the way.

Teresa began tying her hair back.

"It's okay. Just stick with me," she told him.

Newt and Minho looked back at Antoinette.

"You stay with them," they both told her in unison.

She raised an eyebrow at them as they glanced at each other awkwardly. Antoinette moved around to stand with Chuck and Teresa. Thomas plowed on once she was with them.

"Once we're through, it will activate and the door will open. We stay close, we stick together, we get through this. We get out now, or we die trying. Ready?"

The was a small murmuring of agreement through the group.

"All right," he stated before shouting," Let's go!"

Everyone let out a yell as they surged forward into a hallway, consisting of a bridge with sides that fell into darkness. The Griever let out a cry before charging at them. The boys with poles went first, jabbing at the Griever. They were able to knock it to the side. They began edging around it, attempting to get Chuck closer to the door. As they fought it off, attempting to whack at its limbs, Antoinette saw the cylinder go flying.

"The key!" Chuck screamed, chagrining after it.

"Chuck! Watch the edge!" Teresa cried.

Antoinette went dashing after the kid. He slid on his knees, just in time to grab it from falling. Both females grabbed his as he screamed for them to pull him up. Antoinette cursed as more Grievers were coming from the darkness below. They pulled Chuck up just as a Griever came up after him. Another one arrived behind them. The three took off and made a beeline for the door while the boys went to take on the new arrivals. Nearing the door, the cylinder made a high-pitched sound before a cement wall opened up before them.

"It works!" Chuck said, amazed.

Glancing back at the others, they were encouraged to go. They ran forward as multiple cement doors rose up before them. A circle opened up in a wall at the end. They crawled into the circle and moved forward to face a door with a dark circle in it. The three of them banged on it and tried to pry it open.

"There's gotta be a way out, come on!" Teresa demanded.

Just when they were beginning to lose hope, the circle glowed red and purple. Numbers showed up in circular rows number one to eight. Teresa ran back to the boys.

"Thomas!" she shouted," There's a code! Eight numbers!"

Antoinette turned back as Thomas shouted at Minho. Despite trying to fight off the Grievers, Minho turned and began shouting out numbers. Antoinette began punching them in.

"Seven! One! Five! Two! Uh, Six! Four!"

He was cut off suddenly, making the three looked back at him. The boys were shouting his name. A Griever had fallen from the ceiling to land on the only one who knew the code. Minho held the Griever's teeth off with his staff, screaming for it to get off. Antoinette screamed as Jeff ran forward and stabbed the Griever, allowing Minho to shuffle out from under it, but getting himself in its jaws instead. Winston and Antoinette screamed his named, but he was done.

"What's the sequence? Come on!" Chuck shouted, attempting to get them back on track.

Minho, not remembering where he left off, continued.

"Six! Four! Eight! Three! You got it?"

Teresa was now closest to the door, so she punched in the final numbers of the code. The circle immediately turned green and shined "Complete." Loud rumbling sounded as the multiple cement doors began to fall one by one, crushing Grievers. They all sighed in relief before the wide circle closed, putting them all in darkness. Luckily, the door they put the code into opened, bringing light back to them. Teresa was the first to step through, pushing the door wider. Antoinette followed after her. As the boys crowded out, they found themselves in a hallway lined with pipes. As they stood looking around, lights began to turn on, coming in their direction and then passing them.

"Well…which way do we go? "Antoinette asked.

"Follow the light?" Frypan asked.

"Or go to were the power came from?" Blaise pointed out.

They all looked at Thomas. He sighed before turning to where the lights were going.

"Let's see where it goes?"

With their direction chosen, the group began to carefully trek down the hallway. Antoinette fell back between Newt and Minho. She took her boyfriend's hand and squeezed it, showing him that she was glad they were both still alive. As sweaty and gross as they both were, Newt leaned over and kissed the side of her head. She turned to look up at Minho.

"You okay?" she asked him, quietly.

He grinned at her.

"Oh, you know. Feeling great after having a Griever on top of me. No big deal."

Antoinette nudged his arm with her shoulder, making him give her a serious look.

"I'm alright. I'll let you know later if I need a Medjack."

The girl felt a pang at the sound of the name. She was the last Medjack, considering Teresa was in the Glade temporarily. The losses were finally started to weigh on her. Moving from one thing to another had kept her mind busy. Now she had time to realize all those they had lost. Alby, the leader who had kept her secret and taken care of her. Clint and Jeff, her sweet and good Medjack companions. Zart, his friendly teasing and kindness. These were close friends that she would never see again. And Gally? The girl sighed and shook her head. She needed to be present. The group had no idea what they were going to find once out of this strange hallway. What would W.C.K.D. have to say? How would they explain the Grievers and the deaths? Why put them all in a maze? She really hoped that they were about to find answers and safety beyond the hallway.


	34. Chapter 34

After walking for a while, they finally arrived at a metal door with red letters, a green light shining beside it. The most vexing of all was the "EXIT" sign above the door.

"Seriously?" Frypan commented, looking at Winston.

Thomas moved forward hand cautiously turned the doorknob. Pushing open the door, the sight before them was confusing. There were people lying on the floor in a hallway. A low siren corresponding to yellow flashing lights were going off and the light fixtures looked as if they had been knocked out of place. As they stepped into the hall, the group could more clearly see that the people on the floor were dead. Blood spattered the walls, floors, and clothing from gunshot wounds. There were clearly two types of people, one set in dark clothes, the others in lab coats. In a room, they could see through a window, two bodies under sheets had been shot. Antoinette shivered as she had a flashback to her dream. The boy she had possibly helped put into the maze had been on a metal table like the ones she was looking at.

"What happened here?" Winston asked, as if any of them could answer.

At the end of the hall, the group stepped through a broken class door. As Antoinette pushed through, so of the shatter glass fell away, joining fellow transparent shards. They were obviously in a laboratory of some sort. In the center of a room was a raised dais with four computers on each side. Around the room were plenty more computers. At least twenty people could work easily in this room on a computer and be comfortable. The group moved apart, each of them looking at different stations. Antoinette moved over to a computer with a person's face on it. Before she could really examine it, she looked over Newt. He stood at a computer with Frypan a few feet to her left.

"So, they **were** watching us," Newt said," This whole time."

Antoinette turned back to the screen in front of her. She saw a boy named George on the screen. It stated that he was deceased at fifteen. Blaise came up behind her.

"I think it has everyone's information here," she told him.

She poked at the bar at the top labeled "A." A list appeared on the screen. Most of them were boy names that she recognized. Blaise pointed at the screen.

"There is my name!"

Antoinette clicked it, causing a picture of Blaise to appear on the screen. He was labeled alive and seventeen. There were huge entries of writing under that. Choosing not to read, being more interested in checking through the list, she clicked back to the list. Blaise didn't complain, potentially too freaked out that someone had been able to write so much about him. The girl then clicked her own name. She laughed softly when she saw it.

"You were right, Blaise. I'm older than a thought. A year ago, I **was** sixteen."

By her name and status was her age, listed as seventeen. Blaise grinned. He then began to quickly poke through the names of their friends. Most of them were seventeen, Alby had been older, Chuck was the youngest at twelve. Just as Blaise moved on, Antoinette stared at the computer. There was another tab at the top labelled "B." The girl hesitantly clicked. A list with a number of female names popped up. Unsure of what that meant, Antoinette scanned the list for the name she wanted. Her heart stopped as she spotted a Margaret. She quickly clicked on it. The picture was of a teenage girl. While she was older than what Antoinette had seen in her dreams, the girl had the same face and red hair. A stabbing pain erupted in Antoinette's heart as she read that the girl was deceased at thirteen. As she turned away, she felt two people arrive behind her. Looking back, she saw Newt and Minho.

"So that's Maggie," Newt stated, his eyebrows raised in surprise.

Minho looked at the girl.

"She really does look like you…you have the same face…the same eyes. You were seeing memories, guaranteed. Not just dreams."

Without a word, Antoinette buried her face in Newt's shoulder. He hugged her tightly and rubbed her back. She squeezed her eyes tightly, fighting the conflict of feelings she held. On one hand, she knew this was her sister, so she wanted to cry. She would never get to meet her. But in another way, she never really knew the girl. All she knew was what she had dreamed.

She pulled away from Newt as a new sound took over the room.

"Hello," a woman's voice greeted them.

They all turned to stare at a large screen where a blonde woman in white sat speaking to a camera.

"My name is Doctor Ava Paige. I'm Director of Operations of the World Catastrophe Killzone Department. If you're watching this, that means you've successfully completed the Maze Trials."

The group moved on their own, congregating together in front of the screen.

"I wish I could be there in person to congratulate you, but circumstances seem to have prevented it. I'm sure by now, you must all be very confused, angry, frightened. I can only assure you that everything that's happened to you, everything we've done to you, it was all done for a reason."

Antoinette noticed that lab workers in the background of the video were scattering, as if frightened.

"You won't remember," Dr. Ava Paige went on," but the Sun has scorched our world."

The screen shifted to a blazing sun on a horizon. Video began to scroll of pure destruction, of buildings and people alike, and fire burning whatever it touched.

"Billions of lives lost to fire, famine, suffering on a global scale. The fallout was unimaginable. What came after was worse. We called it the Flare. A deadly virus that attacks the brain. It is violent, unpredictable, incurable."

Antoinette's stomach lurched at the visuals of what the virus did to humans. The brain was blackened and the individual on the screen writhed and screamed. Black and purple veins covered their body. They barely seemed human.

"Or so we thought," the video ran on, "In time, a new generation emerged that could survive the virus. Suddenly, there was a reason to hope for a cure. But finding it would not be easy. The young would have to be tested, even sacrificed, inside harsh environments where their brain activity could be studied. All in an effort to understand what makes them different, what makes you different. You may not realize it, but you're very important. Unfortunately, your trails have only just begun. As you will no doubt soon discover, not everyone agrees with our methods. Progress is slow, people are scared. It may be too late for us-"

Shooting started in the video behind the doctor.

"-for me, but not for you. The outside world awaits. Remember."

Dr. Paige put a gun up to her head. Newt's hand found Antoinette's and squeezed it hard.

"Wicked is good."

She then shot herself, to the shock of all of them. The screen fizzled out. The group watched as Thomas moved past them and over to a particular part of the room. It was there that he found the body of the woman on the screen, lying in blood and broken glass. As they stopped near the office, a door to their right opened with a renewal of the sirens.

"Is it over?" Chuck asked, as they all stared at the new exit.

"She said we were important," Newt stated," What are we supposed to do now?"

"I don't know," Thomas admitted.

After a moment, he looked back up at the door, resolve in his eyes.

"Let's get out of here."

They were about to follow him out when a voice stopped them.

"No."

Antoinette whipped around at the familiar voice, the others following suit.

"Gally!" she called, with relief.

"Gally?" Thomas followed in shock.

The boy stood with a cylinder in one hand, a gun in the other. He looked distraught, almost in tears. Thomas and Antoinette both moved toward him, but Teresa stopped them.

"Don't. He's been stung."

Dropping the cylinder, he breathed in. Looking carefully, Antoinette could see dark veins spreading across his neck. She almost stopped breathing.

"We can't leave," Gally told them, the gun in his hand shaking.

"We did," Thomas told him carefully," Gally, we're out. We're free."

"Free?" he questioned back," You think we're free out there? No. No, there's no escape from this place."

They all took a step back as he raised the gun, leveling it at Thomas. Gally truly began to sob then.

"Gally, listen to me," Thomas's voice shook," You're not thinking straight. You're not. Now, we can help you. Just put down the gun."

"I belong to the maze," he told them.

Thomas continued to try and reason with him. Antoinette joined in coaxing him.

"Just put down the gun," the both were telling him," It's okay, we're not in the maze.

Gally ignored them.

"We all do."

The stung boy pulled the trigger as Chuck jumped in front of Thomas, Newt shoved Antoinette behind him, and Minho threw Jack's pointed staff into Gally's heart. They all watched in shock as Gally fell to the floor, dead. Chuck then turned to Thomas, calling his name, before collapsing in his arms. Carefully laying him on the ground, Thomas held the kid. Antoinette rushed around, telling Thomas to hold his hand down on the bloody wound that the bullet had caused. Thomas did that while cursing and panicking.

"Chuck, look at me, all right? I got you, buddy. Just hang on."

The room was devoid of anything to work. All other rooms in the facility were closed off, leaving them only the lab of computers. Antoinette's heart had apparently taken too much damage, causing tears to fall down her cheeks. She could only stand back with Blaise and Newt as Chuck handed Thomas a wooden carving. She looked between Gally's lifeless body and Chuck's struggling one, trying to breath calmly through her sobs.

"No. No, Chuck," the older boy told him," You're gonna give it to them yourself. Remember, I told you that."

"Take it," the dying boy told him," Thank you."

The boy repeated that, the last words with his dying breath. They watched the life leave his eyes, all of them still. Thomas shook the boy, trying to bring him back. Tears ran down his face.

"Hey, Chuck, come on!" he shouted," Come on, wake up!"

Thomas broke down in sobs on Chuck's body. With his death sinking in, everyone began to cry or do their best not to. Newt hugged Antoinette's shoulders tightly as they both cried. Thomas kept talking to Chuck, wishing he would come back.

There was a loud sound behind them. Turning, a blinding light shone at the end of the hallway through the door that had opened for them. Those standing over Thomas and Chuck all turned to the open door, which was flooding with people. Dressed in browns and blacks, the people carried guns. At first, the group backed away, but the people shouted for them to come with them to safety. They ushered them all outside into the bright light. When they wouldn't move fast enough, they were grabbed and pulled forcefully. Antoinette followed after Minho, Newt close behind her. They were brought out into pure sand and sunlight. The weather was sweltering. They were tossed into a helicopter all together, where Antoinette was sandwiched between Newt and Thomas once they were able to get him in. She stared across at a man, who pulled down his mask as the helicopter door was closed behind them.

"You guys, alright?" he asked them," Don't worry. You're safe now."

Knocking on the back of the pilot's seat, the helicopter took off. As they got higher than the facility they had just left, they all couldn't help but look out the window. Below was an incredibly large complex, shaped in a circle. The facilities covered the outside, the maze in the center in the circle surrounded the square of the Glade. The Glade smoked in a few areas, making them wonder what happened after they left. They all sat back in shock.

"Relax, kid," the man told them," Everything's gonna change."

Antoinette wrapped her fingers through Newt's. They didn't know where they were going, but they all hoped that they hadn't made a huge mistake.


	35. Chapter 35

It was dark by the time they arrived. The group looked around at each other while the adults cursed. Below, dark figures were running around in a panic before a huge facility. Antoinette frowned as she examined the building. It was easy to make out in the darkness due to the uncountable amount of lights covering the structure. It reminded her of her dreams, but she assured herself they couldn't be alike. This wasn't a WCKD building, like where the maze was.

When the helicopter landed, the teenagers were all ushered out of the transport. The shouting around them made it hard to understand what people were saying. Figures in the dark were aiming guns out into the desert. Glancing over, Antoinette spotted dark figures moving quickly toward the compound. Thomas was the last to leave the helicopter, but once he was retrieved thanks to Minho screaming at him, they were all rushed toward the huge metal door of the building. Gunshots rang out as people all around them picked up their shouting. Some were screaming about "cranks" while others were shouting at them to keep moving. The group rushed inside as the heavy-duty doors locked themselves securely behind them. They all looked around in awe. They appeared to be in some sort of hanger with machinery, boxes, vehicles, and all sorts of storage items. People moved around doing one thing or another that looked important.

Within minutes they were being herded again by men in completely black uniforms who were toting guns. They were practically shoved down a hallway and into a dark room off the corridor. The room was completely dark until the door was closed behind them. Lights then began to systematically light the space. The entire group was shocked as, lying before them, was a table covered in food. There were beautifully colored fruit, rice, and multiple types of identifiable meats and breads.

"Dibs on the rice!" Frypan told them before they all attacked the table.

It felt like forever since they had a meal. Antoinette's stomach was so pleased to finally have food again. All of them didn't care how they looked as they devoured the feast before them. Eventually, they all calmed down enough to sit and eat their food. They all laughed and ate till they felt they could explode. They all then sat near each other in the room, relaxing and digesting.

"I don't know who these guys are," Frypan told the group," but they can cook."

Teresa looked over, somberly.

"But who are they really, though?" she asked," I mean, we don't know anything about 'em."

Antoinette lead her head back to rest on Newt's shoulder as he sat with his right arm to her back on a pile of rice sacks in the room.

"I agree. Are they really looking to help us? And if so, how will we be helped?"

"Well, we know they're no friends of WCKD," Newt noted.

"That's good enough for me," Minho commented from his spot lying on the table," You guys think too much. We're free. Enjoy it."

The group was quiet, hoping that Minho was right. Antoinette glanced down at Blaise who sat beside Teresa at Newt's feet. She smiled and pushed his head. Startled, he snorted awake from the food coma he was falling into.

"What? What? We going somewhere?" he asked, making Antoinette giggle and the others smirk.

Ironically, it was at that moment that the door to the room opened. They all got to their feet and moved toward the exit as a man with greying hair stepped into the room.

"You kids doing all right?" he asked," Sorry about all the fuss. We had ourselves a bit of a swarm."

He stood as a figure of authority in jeans, a crisp blue turtleneck, and a leather jacket. The Gladers were obviously unsure of what to make of him.

"Who are you?" Thomas asked.

"I'm the reason you're all still alive," he told them," It's my intention to keep you that way. Now, come with me. We'll get you kids squared away."

They all hesitated as he stepped out of the room, but they soon followed as they had nothing better to do. He led them easily through the complex. Everyone they saw ignored them, despite how dirty and exhausted they looked.

"You can call me Mr. Janson," the man told them," I run this place. For us it is a sanctuary, safe from the horrors of the outside world. You all should think of it as a way station. Kind of a home between homes. Watch yourselves."

He noted for them to be careful as sparks were falling from the ceiling as people worked up above them.

"That mean you're taking us home?" Thomas asked.

"A home of sorts," Janson vaguely answered," Sadly, there wouldn't be much left of wherever you came from. But we do have a place for you. A refuge, outside the Scorch, where WCKD will never find you again. How does that sound?"

Antoinette and Teresa both looked over at Newt and Minho, who were exchanging a look.

"Why are you helping us?" Minho asked, suspiciously.

"Let's just say the world out there is in a rather precarious situation. We're all hanging on by a very thin thread. The fact that you kids can survive the Flare virus makes you the best chance of humanity's continued survival. Unfortunately, it also makes you a target, as no doubt by now you've noticed."

They reached a large yellow door at that point and stopped.

"Beyond this door lies the beginning of your new lives."

Janson swiped a card, causing the door to lift up and into the ceiling. Before them was a long monotonous hallway.

"First things first…" Janson began," Let's do something about that smell."

Janson pointed the girls to a separate shower room across the hall from the boys. Once they were showering in the wonderful warm water, with actual pressure, Antoinette called out to Teresa.

"Do you trust this?" she asked.

"I'm not sure," was the other girl's response," We seem to be off to a good enough start."

Antoinette was quiet for a moment.

"I hope wherever we are going…that new home. I hope it is a good one."

After waiting for all of them to congregate back in the hallway with their new clean clothes, he led them to another room to check their health. The room was filled with individuals in scrubs and lab coats, looking like doctors. The room itself was full of shiny metallic surfaces, even the pillars in the room. Each of them was taken to a separate area for testing. Antoinette glanced around at the males as they had their blood drawn, were provided shots, and tested on their physical shape. The girls were told to sit on patient chairs in easily screened off areas. As Antoinette passed by Newt, he gave her a worried look. She gave him a small smile in response, trying to reassure him. She didn't want to show how scared she was of the tests they might run on her. A Dr. Crawford saw Teresa first, screening her off, while a nurse took Antoinette's blood and gave her shots of vitamins. Dr. Crawford eventually came and introduced herself to Antoinette. Once the area was screened off, she smiled at the girl.

"Like with your friend Teresa, I'm going to have to give you a separate exam that the boys don't get. It is going to be mildly uncomfortable, but I hope you'll bear with it. Go ahead and lie back on the seat."

Antoinette swallowed hard, but nodded. She had been afraid that was the case. As Dr. Crawford accumulated all she would need from a nearby cabinet, she began her questions.

"So, tell me, have you been sexually active?"

Antoinette groaned and gazed up at the ceiling, praying that this would be over quickly.

After the tests, Teresa and Antoinette were brought together outside the curtains. They both noticed that all the boys were gone. Antoinette glanced at Dr. Crawford.

"Where are our friends?" she asked.

She looked up from the chart she was marking for a second.

"They are having dinner. You ladies will need to have more testing. Please follow me."

The two girls looked at each other, confused, before following the doctor. A few nurses followed behind them. To help or make sure they didn't run, Antoinette wasn't sure. As they walked down the hall, Teresa and Antoinette could have sword they heard Thomas and Newt calling their names, but they were around a corner before they could look back. They were both brought to a medical room. Two beds were laid out beside each other with a hospital stand between them.

"Please lie down. We're going to give you an injection. It will make you extremely drowsy, so make yourself as comfortable as possible. We will make sure you are fine and that your friends know what is going on."

The girls looked to each other before agreeing. Teresa took the bed closest to the door while Antoinette moved to one next to a window. On the other side was another medical room, but it was empty. They both laid down on the beds and let the nurses inject them. The effect was immediate, like Crawford suggested. Antoinette was dreaming before she knew it.


	36. Chapter 36

Clear as day, a ten-year-old Antoinette held the hands of a young Asian boy, tears streaming down her face. She had just been told by her aunt, a doctor with WCKD, that her parents had finally died because of the Flare. She sniffled, sitting cross-legged on the floor, gripping the hands of her best friend.

"I only get to see Maggie for a short while and I have to tell her this. Minho, we're alone. I-I knew they were sick but…death…"

The Minho before her looked very little like the Minho she knew now. Young Minho still had his baby cheeks and his black hair was cropped short. He gripped her hands, trying to comfort her, but he didn't know what to say.

The scene melted away so that Antoinette was back on the roof of a facility at age thirteen. Her heart fluttered as she stood beside a young Newt who gazed out at the stars. He eventually noticed her watching him and gave her a grin.

"What?" he asked, half laughing.

The girl felt her face heat up as she looked back down at her hands.

"Why do you only invite me up here? I mean…we're so close with the others. I just…wondered…"

Newt scratched his cheek, a pink wave of embarrassment creeping up his neck.

"I-Is is so wrong that I want to just be with you alone? I mean…Minho is like your shadow."

A feeling of happiness swelled in her chest as the scene changed. Once again, pain and sadness took over her emotions. She stared at Newt as he lay on a metal table, being prepped for the maze.

"Why do I have to be a part of this?" Antoinette demanded.

Multiple individuals looked at the girl awkwardly before her aunt put a tight grip on her shoulder. She gazed into the woman's eyes, seeing sympathy there.

"I'm so sorry, sweetie. I know you really liked this boy-"

"Like! I like him. There is no past tense. He isn't disappearing or dying! He isn't…"

As the girl threatened to have a meltdown her aunt gave her a stern look. She glanced around at the others.

"You need to be strong. We need future doctors. To find a cure," her aunt told her quietly," They are still debating whether or not to put you in a maze. But I want you with me. Together we can change things."

The scene faded once again. Antoinette was hugging Thomas tightly.

"I'm so sorry," he told her as she pulled away from him," I don't know why they are suddenly sending you away."

The girl gave him a brave smile, one that hid how scared she felt.

"I'm probably being sent to Group B, right? So, I'll get to see Maggie again."

Thomas looked at her in confusion.

"But you won't remember each other," he warned her.

She just shrugged back at him.

"That doesn't matter. I have to believe that our bond as siblings is strong enough to help us remember each other. Just…look out for the others that go in after me, okay?"

Thomas nodded and crossed his arms.

"And you make sure to be careful, okay? You need to survive."

Antoinette's eyes sprung open. Her heart was racing. She sat up carefully as her head was throbbing. She glanced around the room to find it empty aside from Teresa who was sleeping peacefully on the bed beside hers. The conscious female put a hand to her heart at the same time as removing to oxygen tube from her nose. She had practically willed herself to wake up. Her mind was still racing through memories. She felt so heavy as her brain worked overtime, attempting to reconcile her forgotten memories with the new ones from the Glade.

A screen across the room caught her eye. Her name was clearly written at the top. Antoinette carefully snuck over. On the screen was similar information to what she had seen when they escaped the maze.

"What a shank," she murmured, berating the nurse or doctor who was dumb enough to leave themselves logged in.

Scanning the page, she took in the detailed notes about her actions in the Glade from helping Newt, to Todd's attack, to her surviving the Griever attack. They were WCKD. They were not free. If they had this much information on her, they had to be. Spotting Maggie's name in the page, she clicked it. She read through the detailed notes on her sister, making sure that she was truly dead. Antoinette clicked back and was about to read Teresa's when she heard voices down the hall. She had just settled back down on the bed when a pair of nurses came in. They looked surprised to find her awake. She pretended to just be getting up.

"Antoinette, you woke up earlier than expected. Please lay back down. The memory retrieval process can be taxing."

The girl did as they asked.

"I believe it," she mumbled at them.

She watched them from her spot on the bed as they gave her pain medication. They gave her smiles, but she noticed their eyes never smiled along. They had a purpose for giving Teresa and Antoinette their memories back. She wondered if the boys were gaining theirs as well. Glancing over at Teresa, Antoinette felt conflicted. She'd always had a rocky relationship with Teresa. They never thought the same. Teresa was always very logical while Antoinette let her emotions dictate her opinions and decisions. She took after her aunt in that way. Sighing, she examined the nearest nurse.

"Why give us our memories back?" she asked, fully expecting a lie.

They smiled and checked her vitals.

"Because, we will need your help. You're good with medicines and are a hard worker. We'd like for you to help us. That way, you can help your sister."

Antoinette's eyes narrowed as she stared at the nurse.

"What do you mean?"

The nurse gave her a sad smile.

"Your sister has contracted the Flare after removal from the maze. We will need your help to save her."

Antoinette's mind raced back to the screen she had seen that declared Maggie as dead. Did these people…? Antoinette's heart sped up again. They didn't know she had checked the records.

"I…I see…"

The nurse patted her knee sympathetically. Standing up, the woman moved over to the computer, made a couple notes and made sure to log out this time. The other nurse pulled a curtain out beside Teresa's bed, so the door was no longer visible.

"You get some rest now," the nurse told her," You can't do anything for your sister till you are all better."

"Wait!"

The nurses both looked at her. Antoinette sighed, nervously.

"W-where are my friends? How long was I out?"

The nurse who pulled the curtain came over to her, hands clasped in front of her.

"You were out for a full day. It is around three in the afternoon right now. Your friends are all safe. I promise. They are in the facility, but you cannot see them just yet. Now, please rest."

Antoinette nodded and closed her eyes. She knew the women would not leave until they were sure she was asleep. She let herself attempt to sleep once more. After a while, it worked. Her dreams were far from peaceful, due to the turmoil in her mind.

She didn't wake up again till there were alarms blaring. She groggily sat up in the bed as a male nurse and male doctor rummaged around in the room. They were taking medications and placing them in boxes.

"What's going on?" she demanded.

Neither of them seemed to hear her as they disappeared behind the curtain by Teresa's bed. She was about to get up when she heard the door open and a doctor announce Dr. Crawford's presence. There was a sudden commotion as the man was cut off. Antoinette was alarmed, hearing an angry voice on the other side of the curtain.

"Where are they? Where are they!"

Things were suddenly quiet as Antoinette slowly registered that she knew the voice. She had just shifted herself to sit at the edge of the bed when Thomas pulled the curtain over. Antoinette yelped in surprise, taking in that all her friends were there. Newt rushed over to her and pulled her up to stand before hugging her tightly.

"Thank goodness. You alright?" he asked her.

She nodded quickly, hugging him back. She could see over his shoulder that Thomas was rousing Teresa. She looked back at Newt as he pulled away.

"We have to go. It's WCKD."

Figuring now was not the time to tell him she already knew, she only nodded and followed the group's lead.

"Guys! They're coming. Where do we go?" Frypan suddenly shouted.

Newt looked around the room quickly before telling Frypan to move. The two of them knocked over one of the medical tables and slid it in front of the door. They slid it in place just in time as someone started pushing on the door to open it. Minho shouted for them to stay back. Antoinette realized that he had managed to get hold of a gun, somehow.

"Okay, we gotta get outta here," Minho shouted as the men rammed on the door," Where do we go?"

"Everyone stand back!" Thomas yelled.

Newt pushed the group away from the window to the other room as Thomas turned and smashed a chair into the glass. The chair rebounded, as the glass was reinforced.

"Newt! Help, help!"

Newt grabbed another chair. The two of them together were able to break the window. Teresa grabbed a blanket and spread it across the broken glass so they could all climb over. Everything was moving so fast as they were all in a panic. Thomas leaped over first, helping Teresa, then Antoinette before the other guys jumped over to follow. Once everyone but Minho was over, he tossed the gun to Thomas, who ran ahead to lead.

"Stay behind me!" he told the others, opening the door to the room.

He then turned straight into a man on the other side of the door. Thomas then shot him. The blast from the gun caused an electrical shock to run through their potential captor. They all stared in surprise.

"Shit," Thomas commented," Okay, come on!"

Thomas and Minho lead them through the hallways at a sprint as they attempted to reach the door they had come in from. Thomas had managed to take someone's ID card, which he used to get the door open. Unfortunately, it wasn't working.

"Thomas!" a familiar voice called down the hall.

They all turned to see Janson approaching them. He was flanked by a number of guards. A few of them held shields. Thomas moved ahead of the group, pointing the gun at Janson. The man put his hands up, but still had a slight smile on his face. Minho kept swiping the card, hoping it would work at some point.

"Open this door, Janson!" he demanded.

"You really don't want me to," the man assured them."

"Open the damn door!"

"Listen to me! I'm trying to save your life. The maze is one thing, but you kids wouldn't last one day out in the Scorch. If the elements don't kill you, the Cranks will. Thomas, you have to believe me. I only want what's best for you."

The other couldn't hear what Thomas and Janson said to each other after that, but the door suddenly flashed green and opened for them. On the other side was Winston and another kid. He looked vaguely familiar to Antoinette, but didn't have time to think about it.

"Hey, guys," the kid said.

"Come on!" Frypan said, recovering from the unexpected escape the quickest.

"Thomas! Come! Let's go!" Newt shouted, before pushing Antoinette forward through the door.

They watched from the other side as Thomas shot the gun, the guards with shields moving forward to defend themselves. The gun ran out of ammo after a few shots, causing Thomas to toss it and run full tilt for the door. As he ran, the door began to close again. The group began shouting for Thomas to run faster. He was able to make it just in time by sliding through. As Teresa shouted about what was going on, the kid who saved them smashed the panel to the door so WCKD couldn't get through. The group ran through the hanger till they reached the outer door. Thomas pulled on the red lever to open it. Sand and wind slapped them in the face as it opened. They took out into the wasteland, moving forward through the dust. Despite being barefoot, Antoinette did her best to climb the dunes and keep up with the others. Teresa similarly struggled. Behind them, WCKD was doing their best to hunt them down.

"Come on, go! Go! We'll lost them in the storm!" Thomas pushed.

After going a distance, the group lowered themselves down behind a dune so they could still keep an eye on the guards looking for them. Staying low, they kept moving until Teresa spotted a building mostly buried in sand. She went in with little hesitation.

"Teresa, wait! No, don't go in there!" the boys protested, but she was already in.

Via a broken window, they slid down the sand and into the building after her. The group had a hard time in the darkness, but Minho found a flashlight in a backpack that he had managed to swipe from the facility. Wherever his flashlight went, there was broken down objects.

"Where the hell are we?" Minho asked.

Thomas shook his head.

"We gotta go."

"No. Thomas, stop!" Teresa told him.

They all looked at her.

"Tell me what's going on," she told him, seriously.

Antoinette looked over, somewhat interested in what had sparked their departure as well. Thomas moved over to the girls.

"It's WCKD. It's WCKD. They lied to us. We never escaped. Me and Aris, we found bodies. Too many to count."

Antoinette looked over at the kid in the striped jacket, guessing that he was Aris.

"What do you mean? Dead bodies?" Minho asked.

The girl frowned at her best friend. Apparently, the rest of the guys had run off without hearing the entire story.

"No, but they weren't alive either," Thomas said, making Antoinette's stomach drop," They had them strung up. With tubes coming out of them. They were being…they were being drained. There's something inside of us that WCKD wants. Something in our blood. So, we have to get as far away from them as possible."

The group took that all in. Antoinette looked over at Newt, taking his hand.

"Okay," he told the group, squeezing her hand," So, what's the plan? You do have a plan, right?"

"Yeah. I don't know."

Newt's eyes widened.

"Well, we follow you out here, Thomas, and now you're saying that you have no idea where we're going or what we're doing."

Newt rubbed at his hair in frustration.

"Wait," Aris stepped in," Janson said something about people hiding in the mountains. Some kind of resistance or army."

"The Right Arm," Thomas agreed.

Thomas looked at them, hope in his eyes.

"The Right Arm. If they're really against WCKD, maybe they can help us."

Newt and Antoinette exchanged a look.

"People. In the mountains. Mountain people. That's your plan?" Newt asked.

"And…we know they would help us…how?" Antoinette asked.

Thomas shook his head.

"It's the only chance we have."

They weren't quite sure whether Newt was about to punch the daylights out of Thomas, but Winston got their attention before anything could escalate.

"Hey, guys! Check this out. Minho, give me a light!"

They all moved over to the boy kneeling on the ground. Minho knelt beside him and pointed the flashlight in the direction Winston noted. Footsteps led off in the sand.

"Someone's been down here," Winston told them.

The group decided to follow the footprints and check out where they were. As they walked, Antoinette looked around at the group. She noted that Newt, Thomas, Minho, Teresa, Frypan, and Jack were the ones there.

"Where's Blaise?" she questioned the guys.

Minho glanced back at her before looking at Newt, then Thomas. Newt tightened his grip on her hand.

"Every day that we were there, they would take a few individuals at a time to a 'new home.' They told us it was a safe place. At our last meal there, before we came to get you, Blaise was in the group called."

Antoinette looked at him before looking at Thomas, who looked like he was going to be sick.

"So…since they were actually WCKD. That new home…it was really…"

Thomas looked away from her. Aris, not knowing her well, didn't have such qualms.

"We saw him," the boy told her," Thomas found him strung up among the countless others."

Antoinette's eyes burned as she tried to hold back the tears. Her body shook from the effort. Yet, the tears came anyway. She remembered the first time Blaise walked in, how she thought he was a very serious individual. He had chosen her over Todd, voted to keep her because he knew what his friend had done was terrible. He had encouraged her, cared for her, teased her. He was the one person she could share anything with. Tell anything to. They never had to spare each other's feelings or watch what they said. Their friendship was so unique and, if he was gone, she would never have another one like it. Her chest ached painfully.

"S-shuck. No. It-It wasn't him…please…please. No."

The group stopped as she did her best to stifle the screams of rage and sadness she wanted to let out by biting the outside of her thumb. Newt pulled her against him, tightly hugging her as she wept into his chest. Once her crying died down to a quieter storm of sniffling, they continued on. After a bit, the group found closed doors in front of wide entrances. Objects were everywhere. Clothes, dishes, bottles of items, and more. Antoinette recognized the place as a kind of mall, but she got the feeling that she might be the only one with her memories back.

"Come on. Open up," Minho told the others in front of one particular door.

The boys raised the gate up. They all stepped inside and started examining the area. The place had been abandoned a long time ago. Dust covered most of the objects. The place was so cluttered and messy that Antoinette guessed people had lived here after the sun had damaged the planet. Frypan found a lantern, adding to their number of light sources. Shortly after, Newt found some small flashlights. Everyone took one.

"Looks like people lived here," Minho pointed out, picking up some clothes from the ground.

Antoinette went over to him. She looked up at him as he tossed the jacket he was holding over his shoulder. Putting a hand on her back, he guided her toward more things in the rear of the room.

"Where are they now?" Newt asked.

"Let's pack some of this stuff up," Thomas said, grabbing some of the clothes and shaking it out," Anything you think you might need. We'll split up, see what else we can find. Meet back here."

Antoinette nodded her head, knowing she needed a new set of clothes. Her and Teresa were both sporting the same white tank top and grey-blue sweatpants. Minho moved to follow Thomas, but stopped and leaned closer to Antoinette as she scanned the pile of clothes.

"You going to be okay?" he asked her, softly rubbing tear stains from her dirty cheeks.

She looked up at her friend. Images of him as a child to now floated into her mind. She couldn't help the smile at came to her face. She reached out a hand and touched his arm.

"I'll be fine. As long as you come back in one piece."

She tilted her head toward Thomas with a raised eyebrow.

"Him, too."

Minho grinned at her, giving her cheek a gentle pinch before drawing his hand away.

"Don't I always?" he asked, going toward after Thomas.

Antoinette folded her arms across her chest. She wondered if he knew how true that statement was. She watched as he left with Thomas. Winston and Jack went in the opposite direction as the other two, leaving the girls with Frypan, Aris, and Newt.


	37. Chapter 37

As the boys found backpacks and stuffed them with items, Teresa and Antoinette explored the back of the store. A couple of mannequins scared Teresa, which in turn scared Antoinette. The girls then giggled at their foolishness.

"You all right?" Newt called back to them.

"We're fine," Antoinette responded.

Teresa walked over to a pile of clothes on a table, causing Antoinette to follow. Glancing back at the entrance, she found the boys preoccupied. Leaning close to Teresa, she picked at the pile.

"So…did you…did they give your memories back?"

Teresa looked at Antoinette with a serious look, grabbing the back of her neck. Antoinette caught a look at the area. Frowning, she moved closer to the girl, who showed her the spot. There was a strange marking where they had injected them.

"Yeah. I take it you remember everything as well."

Antoinette nodded, allowing Teresa to check for the same mark as well. Teresa tapped the spot, noting that she had one, too.

"It seems to me that the boys didn't," Antoinette suggested," Just us. From what it sounds like, we're special for some reason. Like…maybe WCKD figured we would be sympathetic to their cause."

Teresa didn't say anything. Antoinette found a few pieces of clothes that she didn't hate and plucked them from the pile. She leaned against the table as the girl intently continued through the pile.

"Teresa-"

"Let me tell them myself."

Antoinette was taken aback as the girl glared at her.

"You don't think we could just tell them that we both got our memories back? We were taken together and kept in the same room, Teresa. What do you think-?"

"No. I mean, I'll tell them what I remember. What I think. When I want to. When I'm ready. You tell them what you want and you can tell them to ask me about my memories, but I'll share when I'm ready."

Antoinette put her hands up.

"Okay, jeez. So much for just making sense of things. I thought maybe we could get along better now. Forgive me for my mistake."

She moved behind a low strung up curtain and started changing out of her clothes. She heard Teresa sigh from behind her.

"Look, I'm sorry. I'm just…touchy about what happened. Remembering hurts."

Antoinette didn't say anything until she was fully dressed. She had put on jeans, a dark purple t-shirt, and a black jacket. As she went over to a pile of shoes and found a set of black boots in her size, she glanced back at Teresa who had started changing.

"I remembered things, too. Things that I wish I didn't, but its better this way. At least I hope. I'm not trying to pester you or wring out your secrets. I don't know what happened with you once I left. A blank space of two years. I just…I just wanted to let you know that we are in the same predicament. I'm here if you want to talk."

She didn't stick around any longer to hear a response from Teresa, if the girl even had one. She instead moved to the front of the store to help the boys. Newt grinned over at her and handed her a backpack he packed for her.

"Fry tried peeking," he announced, making Frypan make a strangled noise in his throat.

"C'mon, man! Why do you have to sell me out like that?"

"You try looking at my girlfriend while she is changing again and I'll do more than deter you."

Antoinette gave a soft laugh and put the backpack on.

"And keep him from glancing back at Teresa while you're at it," she told him.

Newt moved his friend's face to look at him instead. Frypan gave him an exasperated look.

"What?"

As Newt smirked at his friend, Antoinette went over to Aris. He had apparently stuffed his backpack as full as he could. He looked over at the girl as she came toward him. She could tell he was a little shy.

"I'm Antoinette," she introduced, giving him a smile," I was with these guys in the maze."

Aris gave her a quick smile.

"Aris. I was the only guy in a maze full of girls, so I get it."

The boy had a bit of a southern tinge to his speech. Texas, maybe? Not that any states still existed, really. She shined her flashlight around in the same area that he did, looking for anything interesting.

"How long were you in your maze? I was there for two years before Teresa showed up. So, I was the only girl for quite the while."

Aris thought for a moment.

"I think around a year. It wasn't a short time, but it wasn't all that long, either. I got to know the girls really well."

Antoinette watched him carefully for a moment.

"Did you know a girl named Margaret? Or Maggie?"

The boy cocked his head to the side in surprise.

"Yeah, Maggie. I didn't really get to know her very well because she died not too long after I arrived. She would actually go out into the maze and one day she didn't come back. We assumed she got killed by one of those creatures WCKD made."

Staring at the floor, Antoinette took that in. That had been what she read in the file. So that nurse had been lying to her. Why the hell did they want her on their side? They weren't going to get it for lying. What she learned now was that Maggie had been Group B's equivalent of a Runner. Antoinette tried not to be upset at the idea that her sister had done a dangerous job. She looked over to see Aris watching her, curiously.

"She was my little sister," she told him," I had dreams about her that ended up being true. So…yeah. "

The boy's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"I'm sorry."

She put a hand on his shoulder for a moment before standing up.

"Thank you. Don't worry about it, though. At least she isn't hung up being drained for her blood."

Antoinette cringed at her own comment but moved over to Newt. She could hear Aris moving again from behind her. She began to help search the room. As they looked around, Newt examined her face.

"Are you okay? A lot has happened in just a few days. I'm worried about you."

Newt's look of concern made her chest fill with affection. It amazed her that their feelings for each other from before the maze grew stronger within it. It made the entire experience feel at least somewhat worth it. If anything, it made her feel closer to those she had grown up with. Her boyfriend was taken by surprise as she tugged him to her and deeply kissed him. He obliged easily.

"Ugh, c'mon, you guys. Really?" Frypan complained from across the room.

The two pulled away with a laugh and looked over to see Frypan making a face at them while Aris gave them a small smile. Waving them off, Antoinette looked back at Newt.

"Do you still love me?" she asked him.

He frowned at her.

"Of course, I do."

"And that won't ever change?"

"Never."

"Then I'll be okay."

Newt gave her another kiss and a smile before they continued their examination of the area. Shortly after, lights popped on in the building. Weird screaming began to filter down to the area. The group moved out of the store to find Winston and Jack just arriving back.

"What's going on?" Winston asked.

"I don't know," Frypan answered for all of them.

They were just looking around when they heard Thomas shouting at the top of his lungs.

"Hey!"

They all turned to see him and Minho running at a dead sprint around a corner toward them. The group stared, unsure what was going on.

"Run! Go!"

Dozens of figures were running after the two boys. When realization hit, those with backpacks hefted them to their backs before they all took off running. They made for the nearest escalator and clamored up.

"Thomas, Minho," Winston wheezed," what the hell are those things?"

"I don't know. Just keep going!" Thomas shouted.

With Thomas and Teresa in the lead, they turned left on the next floor only to encounter another one of those terrifying beings. Aris charged toward it despite protests. He successfully took a baseball bat to the legs of the creature, sending it tumbling. Teresa and Thomas got stuck on a set of escalators going to the next floor. Thomas pushed for them to keep going, which the group did as the creatures made it to their floor. Antoinette really regretted not picking up anything to use as a weapon as she and the others dodged creatures as they lunged for them. One caught Jack, knocking him off the edge. The group shouted for him and Frypan tried to grab him, but one of the creatures launched itself at Jack, sending him down. Antoinette grabbed Frypan in his shock and urged him to keep moving. They all managed to come back together, Thomas and Teresa meeting them around a corner, when a creature came flying through the glass window of a store, tackling Newt to the ground.

"NEWT!" Minho and Antoinette screamed.

"Guys, help!" he shouted, doing his best to keep the creature from reaching him.

Thomas reached him first, kicking it off Newt and down to the floor below. He yanked Newt to his feet.

"Newt, you good?" he asked.

"Yeah. Thanks, Tommy."

They picked up running again. A short way down the hall, Minho called out to them to turn.

"Through here, through here! Let's go! They're coming."

Minho made sure they all made it past him and into a long, narrow cinderblock hallway. They kept running with Thomas trying to open doors as they went. They got to the end of the hallway only to be in what appeared to be a dead end.

"Get us out of here, Thomas!" Teresa shouted.

Minho and Thomas pounded at the doors. Thomas pointed to the one he was hitting, as the lock was coming loose. He kept at that door as Winston pulled a gun out of his jacket.

"Where the hell did you get that?" Antoinette asked, surprised.

"I'll hold them back!" Winston said, beginning to fire down the hallway.

Teresa, Newt, and Antoinette began to help Thomas tackle the door to get it open.

"Get that door open!" Winston shouted at them.

"Move!" Frypan shouted before running full speed at the door.

It flew open and everyone moved through it. Just as they thought everyone was through, a creature reached out and grabbed Winston, who screamed. The creatures attempted to pull him back into the hallway. Newt, Frypan, and Antoinette grabbed his arms while Thomas and Minho held the door close against the creatures. They were able to pull him free, but not after he got his stomach scratched up. The three of them began leading Winston away as quickly as they could after Teresa and Aris while the other boys did their best to hold the door for them to get a head start. The group found a destroyed parking garage area and huddled together under some rubble. They quietly waited for the creatures to go away and give up on them, praying they wouldn't find them.


	38. Chapter 38

All of them fell asleep where they hid after bandaging Winston and finding space to rest. They woke up to Thomas shouting at a bird that was stealing from a backpack. Antoinette squinted at the sunlight, opening her eyes from beside Newt. Sitting up, the group looked over at Thomas, who was examining the area.

"Are they gone?" Newt asked.

"Yeah, I think we're safe for now."

Newt nodded and looked down at Antoinette. She winced at him, seeing a cut on his face, just to the left of his nose.

"Does that hurt?" she asked, touching his cheek as she examined it.

"It just stings," he told her," Glad you got through that unscathed."

The girl made a face. They lost another friend. She wouldn't call that unscathed. She took some water from her backpack and a cloth to wipe his face.

"Okay, we should get moving," Thomas told them," Let's pack it up. Aris, come on. Fry, Winston, let's go."

No one seemed keen on moving except for Thomas, but they did as he asked. Winston gave a horrible groan.

"Hey, man," Frypan told him gently, extending him a hand," You okay?"

Winston took the help, painfully. The group then trekked out of the parking deck and out into the destroyed city before them. Buildings were heavily destroyed. Rubble covered the streets. As they began walking through the streets in the rising heat, no one could help but take in the complete disaster zone around them.

"What the hell happened to this place?" Frypan asked.

"I don't know," Newt responded," It doesn't look like anyone's been here in a long time."

Teresa looked back at Antoinette, making quick eye contact. Antoinette sighed heavily and hefted her backpack higher.

"I hope the whole world's not like this," Aris commented.

"Whoa, whoa, hang on, stop," Thomas told the group, making them look back at him," Do you hear that?"

It took a second, but they all soon heard an aircraft nearby.

"Get down!" Thomas shouted," Everybody, hide! Hide! Hide!"

Frypan led them all under a large section of rubble that used to be a wall. The group pressed together just in time for the aircraft and two helicopters to fly over.

"Oh, shit," Newt muttered under his breath.

Antoinette looked from him to Minho.

"They're never gonna stop looking for us, are they?"

They slowly started on their way again. After hours of walking, they made it to a dune that seemed to be in the middle of the city. Climbing the steep incline of the sand was hard, especially for Winston who lagged behind. Thomas kept encouraging them to go further. Eventually, they all reached the top. Standing together, they could see mountains at the edge of the horizon. Antoinette cursed as she looked around. In the distance, a bridge was in sight, though she wasn't sure anyone but her and Teresa would know it used to be a bridge. Golden Gate Bridge.

"Shit, we're in San Francisco," Antoinette mumbled.

"What'd you say?" Minho asked.

Aris looked at her curiously from her right side, but she just shrugged at the both of them as Thomas began to speak.

"Those mountains, that's gotta be it," Thomas told them," That's where we're going."

"That's a long way off," Newt noted.

"Then we better get moving."

It was then that Winston toppled over and slid down the dune a bit. They rolled him over onto his back as he gasped. Antoinette knelt down and felt his head. He was burning up.

"He's hurt pretty bad," Thomas noted.

"What do we do?" Teresa asked.

They all let Antoinette check him over as Newt tried to get him to look at him.

"Winston. Can you hear me? It's okay."

Antoinette shook her head.

"We have to get him out of the sun. He has a fever and is burning up. I need to check that wound again, but it won't do much good to check out in the open with all this sand blowing around."

The boys looked around and decided to use some poles nearby to rig a cot for Winston so they could drag him along. Minho and Frypan did the heavy lifting until they reached the bridge where the sand was too steep to lug him. After carrying him a bit, they put him back in the cot, but a sandstorm picked up in the area where the San Francisco Bay used to be. The group all took out clothes they had packed to cover their faces.

"Gotta find shelter!" Thomas shouted to them.

Antoinette was frustrated that they were unable to find a suitable place to stop for such a long time. Winston was only getting worse minute by minute. Eventually, they stopped under some heavy rubble. The guys all sat around as Antoinette did her best with their limited supplies to clean up Winston's wound.

"It's bad, guys," she told them," He is…"

She didn't know the best way to say that he was turning into a Crank. Teresa looked over at her from her spot on the ground.

"I'm going to tell Thomas about our memories, okay?"

The other girl just nodded. She knew that was Teresa's way of letting her know she could tell the others. As Teresa got up, Antoinette stopped fussing with Winston, hoping he could get some sleep and somehow beat the illness. He breathed quickly and painfully.

"Aris, Frypan, can you guys watch him, please?"

The boys agreed and moved closer to Winston, farther from Newt and Minho, just like she'd hoped. She went over and sat beside Minho as Newt stood up. He called out to Thomas and Teresa who stood together out on a sandbank.

"How's it looking?"

"It's a little further," Thomas told him after a moment.

Newt looked back at Antoinette, Minho, and Frypan.

"Well, that's not very convincing."

He went and sat back down beside his girlfriend. It was only a moment before Antoinette whispered to Minho and Newt.

"I was given my memories back."

She looked straight ahead, out at the two on the sand, as the males beside her stared in shock. Lifting her hair, she showed them the mark. She dropped it back down before Aris or Frypan could catch on to them talking about something important.

"I think they wanted me to have my memories back so that I would help them. They told me that Maggie has the Flare and I need to help them make a cure to save her. But the computer records all say she is dead and Aris confirmed that she was in his maze and died. They lied to me. Either way, I remember…everything. From before. The Flare started when we were quite little. If…you both want to know something…just ask."

Minho and Newt blinked at her, attempting to comprehend what she was saying. Minho was the first to recover.

"So…who did you see in your dreams?"

Antoinette couldn't help but smile. She put a hand in each of theirs.

"I've known one of you since I can remember. We lived in the same neighborhood. Went to school together. We were brought in by WCKD together."

She turned to Minho.

"You've been my best friend my entire life," she told him," You've always looked out for me. And Maggie. She had quite the crush on you growing up, actually."

Minho shook his head slightly, taking it in. Antoinette looked over at Newt, who was watching her carefully.

"We met you in WCKD during training. We were all good friends. That includes Thomas, Alby, Fry, Winston. Many of us who were in the Glade, actually. You and I used to sneak to the roof to escape it all sometimes. I had a crush on you and thought maybe you had one on me. But, not long after that…I was asked to begin helping put people into the maze. My aunt was a doctor with WCKD and helped. I take after her, apparently. I'd always looked up to her and admired her. I was a good Med tech, as they called it. Newt, you were one of the people I had to send into the maze. I was angry about it. But, my aunt covered for my anger. After a year, I started to be convinced that there was another way to find a cure that didn't involve sending children into a maze to test their brain activity. My aunt felt the same, but she disappeared shortly before they put me into the maze. I think…in a way…I was sent so they didn't have to get rid of me…potentially the way they got rid of my aunt."

Antoinette pulled her hands out of theirs and stood up.

"I should probably let all that sink in. I'll just hang out over there."

She was about to get up when she heard a gunshot and a shout from Frypan just to her right. Turning, she saw the male who yelled holding Winston's arm away from his head. The injured boy was holding a gun. The other boys were on their feet, quickly.

"Guys, get down here!" Newt shouted to Teresa and Thomas.

"Winston, what are you doing, man?" Frypan asked his friend as they wrestled," Give me that!"

Antoinette could only stand back with the others, each of them trying not to get shot.

"What's going on?" Newt demanded.

It was complete chaos as Frypan got the gun away and left Winston lying on all fours, gasping for air. Teresa and Thomas came, asking the same questions they all were.

"Give it back, please," Winston pleaded, pathetically.

Antoinette slowly inched toward him, Newt, Thomas, and Minho doing the same.

"Winston, are you okay?" Thomas asked, grabbing the boy as he began retching blood.

Newt grabbed Antoinette and pulled her away from going to Winston. They all just watched as he lay down in the sand on his back, breathing heavily.

"It's growing…" Winston gasped out, pulling up his shirt," inside me."

All of them were stunned. Newt looked to Antoinette who could only put a hand to her mouth. There was nothing she could do for Winston. He knew it and the others knew it.

"I'm not gonna make it," he wheezed.

He reached out for the gun again, pleading for them to give it back.

"Don't let me turn into one of those things."

There was a tense silence. None of them wanted to lose another friend. None of them wanted to believe that there was no helping him. Antoinette let her hand fall from her mouth as Newt moved over to Frypan, taking the gun from him.

"Wait, Newt…" Thomas protested, but no one stopped him as he knelt down and handed the gun to Winston.

"Thank you," Winston told him," Now, get outta here."

Antoinette felt a stabbing pain in her heart for him. He had been a good friend and a brave individual. She felt Minho's hand on her back, which shook slightly. They all were thinking and feeling the same.

"Good-bye, Winston," Newt told him.

Getting up, he grabbed his backpack and walked away. Antoinette went over to him next, kneeling to his left.

"I'm sorry I couldn't do anything," she choked out, placing a hand on his.

He gave he a pained smile.

"I know you did your best. You always do."

Antoinette let a tear fall before softly saying good bye and following after her boyfriend. Reaching him, she quietly took his hand as they led the way, the others following after them. They had been walking for at least two minutes when they heard a gunshot. They all stopped and looked back for a moment before continuing on with one less friend.


	39. Chapter 39

That night, they stopped to rest beside a partially buried and rusted old ship. Despite the savage heat of the day, the night had turned out to be quite cold. They all bundled up in their jackets and the boys managed to get a fire going. It was horribly quiet amongst them. Each of them kept to their own thoughts about losing Winston. Eventually, Minho couldn't help but share his concerns as he dug at a piece of wood with a knife, making a stake.

"I thought we were supposed to be immune," he wondered.

"Not all of us, I guess," Teresa replied, lying her head against her backpack.

Minho looked to Antoinette who sat between him and Thomas. She shrugged at him, letting him know she knew nothing.

"If Winston can get infected, we should assume so can the rest of us," Newt noted, decisively.

"I never thought I'd say it," Frypan added, tears running down his face," I miss the Glade."

The silence that followed was painful. Thomas moved off to sit farther out from the group. Newt followed after him. Antoinette stared at the fire, wondering what was truly better. Instead of being out in the sand with most of her friends dead and her memory back, she could be sitting in the Glade wondering if they would ever get out. Gally would be his bossy self. Newt would be smiling and joking. Blaise would be teasing her about one thing or another. Clint and Jeff would be nearby, both on hand at her request to aid someone injured. Minho would be running through the maze, still trying to get them out.

"Minho," Antoinette quietly called to him.

He stopped his carving to look at her.

"Do you miss the Glade?"

Her friend watched her for a moment, looked back at the group around them, and sighed.

"I can't seem to find a solid answer for that. I miss the degree of safety within the Glade. I miss the people we knew and how easy life seemed to be. Yet, I don't miss feeling like we were missing something. We aren't trapped anymore and that…more than anything I want to feel like that is right. Right now, things are hard. Really hard. I'm always fighting for something and, now at least, I feel like we're making progress. You know?"

She nodded, understanding exactly what he was saying. Their feelings about the Glade could never be simple. Their lives were filled with a lot of bad, but there was a lot of good. They were still fighting to find more good.

"I don't know if you'll have an answer but, can I ask you something awkward?"

Antoinette was surprised by Minho's question. He was distinctly not looking at her.

"Sure."

"Do you know if I…did I seem to…"

The girl waited patiently for her friend to formulate his question. He sighed and glanced at her.

"Did I like you before the maze? I know we were best friends, but…before our memories were taken away…do you think I…had these feelings for you?"

She certainly felt awkward, her face burning red.

"I don't know. You never told me that you did."

Minho tapped the stake against his knee.

"How did I act in general? When you and Newt were around at the same time?"

Antoinette thought back, a guilty feeling building in her stomach.

"Sullen. Moody, maybe. Otherwise, you were normal."

The girl examined him and he nodded. He began carving at his stake again.

"I see."

The girl waited, but he didn't seem about to share what he was thinking.

"Hey," she protested, poking him in the side of the forehead.

"Ow! What?"

"Tell me. I know you're contemplating something in there."

"You don't need to hear it! It doesn't matter."

"Minho, you're my best friend. Of course, it matters."

"Fine, just…just don't say anything till I finish."

Sighing, he put the objects in his hand on the ground and turned to Antoinette, looking her right in the eyes.

"I love you."

Antoinette just about fell off the piece of boat she was sitting on. Minho's face was completely serious as he looked at her.

"From what you told me, and I can't say for certain because I don't remember a shucking thing, but I would have to say that I liked you back then. I didn't love you like I do now. Why wouldn't I have liked you? I was too young to love you, but I'd know you my whole life. If I did, I'd do what I am now. I'd support you and be happy for you. The love I have for you, while I wish you had chosen me, doesn't make me angry or jealous of Newt. I'm genuinely happy for both of you because you're both my friends. All I care about is that you two are happy together. Now, in telling you how I feel, I hope you understand that my feelings don't change anything. I'll still be here for you. I can finally do that. One of the many reasons you chose Newt was because he was where you were. Always. I wasn't and I get that. Maybe if I wasn't a Runner, things would have turned out differently, but probably not. Maybe we each have a role. Mine is by your side, supporting you. Newt's has always been to be with you. You both save each other, repeatedly, just when you need it. It's a good thing that I hope you and he get to keep forever. And I'll always be here for you two."

All Antoinette could do was stare at Minho. He gave her a smile, picking up his tools again. Maybe it was because she knew him her entire life, but she understood what he was saying. Sometimes, she couldn't help that Minho was too much of a good guy. A selfless guy.

"Thanks, Minho…"

He nodded to her before nudging his chin toward the space behind her. Antoinette turned to see Newt coming up behind her. He leaned down to her ear.

"Mind if we talk over there?" he asked, pointing to the area just outside where they were camping.

Antoinette followed him. Once they were no longer visible to those taking in the warmth of the fire, Newt sat down in the sand with his back against the wall of the scrapped boat. His girlfriend followed his lead, pressing her arm against his. He grinned at her.

"Minho was giving you quite the intense speech back there. Everything okay?" he asked.

Antoinette let out a soft laugh.

"Yeah, he was just telling me he loves me."

The look on Newt's face was priceless. He frowned deeply while maintaining a completely bewildered expression, his chin almost disappearing into his neck.

"He what?" he asked, his voice higher than usual.

She couldn't help but laugh as his reaction.

"Don't worry," she assured him," There is no competition going on there. He was just saying that he is just glad we are happy together, mostly."

Newt didn't look completely reassured, but he chose not to push the issue. Instead, he took her hand in his and sighed.

"Look. We didn't get much time to really talk about you getting your memories back. Are you okay?"

Antoinette squeezed his hand, appreciating how much he always cared about her and her feelings.

"I don't know," she told him, honestly," I know WCKD wanted them back to use me, but they had no chance since I know what happened to Maggie. A part of me knows that what happened was _really_ bad. But…putting kids into a maze, testing them…and now stringing them up and draining them! That is just insane. Becoming a crank, being taken by WCKD…both are the worst possible things."

Newt slipped his arm across her shoulders, pulling her closer to him as she shivered both from the cold and her thoughts. His rubbed his cheek against the side of her head before resting it there.

"We'll find those people. The Right Arm. It is the only choice we have and…I have to believe they are out there. Part of me feels bad for you, having to remember. Personally…I don't think I want to. Not right now. Maybe when things feel…"

"Safe."

Newt turned his head to kiss her temple in agreement. The two sat silently, listening to the wind whistling around the boat and the soft crackle of the fire. They both watched as Thomas got up from sitting alone to move back to where the others were. When he had moved out of sight, Antoinette moved so that she was straddling Newt. He raised his eyebrows at her in surprise just before she kissed him. The kiss was deep and needy. Newt wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her tightly against him. Her hands crept up from his chest to his face. After a minute, Antoinette pulled away.

"I don't want to lose you."

Newt gave her a soft smile as he squeezed her gently.

"Annie, you're not going to lose me without a fight. That much I can promise you. Nor am I letting anything happen to you. I love you too much for that."

The two spent some more time apart from the others, but eventually went back to get some much-needed rest.


	40. Chapter 40

As soon as sunlight rose over the sand dunes, the group was on the move again. The heat steadily rose, the sun searing into their skin. By midday, they had moved their jackets around to cover their necks as they trudged along. At times the mountains felt closer, but at others still too far. When night and the frigid air set in, the group curled in the sand to sleep. There were no more giant relics of times past to shelter them from the weather. It was in the middle of the next night that they woke to Thomas shouting at them.

"Newt, Annie, get up. Come on, let's go. Frypan, Aris. I see something."

The group rose to their feet as quickly as they could. As Minho questioned what he saw, Antoinette looked out across the sands. There were a number of lights along the horizon. Possibly belonging to some kind of building. Antoinette leaned down and grabbed her backpack from the ground, pulling it onto her back.

"You see that?" Thomas asked," It's lights."

"We made it," Newt sighed.

It was then that a crack of thunder startled the group. Turning, dark clouds rippling with lightning were coming toward them at an alarming rate. They watched as streaks of lightning struck the sand beneath the clouds.

"Let's go. We gotta go. Come on," Thomas urged them.

Antoinette didn't think twice as she hurried Newt's bag into his hands and urged the group to go.

They all ran as fast as they could toward the lights, the sounds of thunder and lightning growing closer. It was when they were close to the facility that lightning began touching down just behind them. They were within yards of the front door when lightning struck a just behind them, very close to Thomas and Minho. Antoinette and Teresa shouted as the two boys hit the ground. Thomas struggled to his feet, attempting to get to his friend. Steam curled off of Minho, who wasn't moving.

"Minho!" Antoinette screamed, her words mingling with Thomas's as he started to shout.

She moved to run back, but Newt pushed her and Teresa back.

"We'll get them," he told them, running off.

Aris reached the boys first, helping Thomas to his feet. The girls watched as they moved toward the Asian boy next.

"Come get him up," Newt told the guys urgently.

Working together, they were able to heft Minho's arms over their shoulders. They were able to stagger across the ground toward the entrance. Frypan held the door open as the group raced into the building. Once everyone was in, he slammed the door shut to the storm.

The inside of the building was pitch black. The group rushed to get Minho on the ground to check on him.

"Whose got a light?" Thomas asked, though Antoinette had already been rummaging for her flashlight.

As she turned it on, they could see he was still barely conscious. She handed the flashlight to Newt as Thomas shook their friend. She knelt down beside the boy. Tears started to stream down her face. She didn't know how to start his heard up again from a lightning strike. That wasn't something that she had been prepared for.

"He isn't breathing," she choked," Come on, Minho, please get up."

The others followed her sentiment as she went to check his heart. Just as her hand reached his chest, he groaned. They all sighed with relief as Antoinette leaned her head on his shoulder, her adrenaline depleting.

"There he is," Aris said with relief as the boys tried to shake him awake more.

Antoinette sat back up as he lifted his hands in front of his face.

"Are you okay?" Thomas asked their friend.

"What happened?" the male asked, looking from Antoinette's tear stained face to everyone else's relieved smiles.

The group looked around at each other.

"I think you got struck by lightning," Thomas told him.

There was a pause before he responded with "Oh," making the guys laugh and Antoinette to groan and smack is arm lightly. As the guys got him up to his feet, Antoinette wiped her tears and stood up herself. She willed her heart to go back to normal. As she kept rubbing her eyes, she looked around the room as much as she could. Lightning from outside allowed her to see that they were in a large warehouse. She turned back to the group as Minho thanked them for their help.

Antoinette sighed at him and gave him a hug.

"Please don't ever almost die on me again," she begged him.

Minho pat her shoulder with a soft chuckle.

"Hey," Teresa said, trying to get the group's attention," What's that smell?"

Just as Antoinette turned to look at her, there was a grunt, and something lunged for Teresa. The group screamed as Teresa fell back toward them. It was a crank with a chain around its waist.

"Behind you!" Teresa shouted.

Another crank was tied up there, making the teenagers shuffle away to avoid the creatures. The group huddled together, realizing that they were surrounded on all sides by chained up cranks. They seemed to occupy the only space the creatures couldn't reach.

"I see you've met our guard dogs," an unfamiliar voice seeped out of the darkness.

The group turned toward the voice as a light turned on nearby. A silhouette appeared in the doorframe to their right.

"Who's that?" Frypan gasped.

The figure casually walked toward them, undeterred by the cranks around them. As they reached the light of the flashlights, the figure was revealed to be a girl about their age with close cropped dark hair. She stopped and analyzed them.

"You guys look like shit," she smiled.

None of them had a good reply to her announcement, but just watched her turn back around.

"Come on. Follow me," she instructed," Unless you want to stay here with them."

They all looked to Thomas who slowly started to follow after the girl. She led them through a couple doors to another large room in the warehouse. It was decently lit with scaffolding everywhere. Inside were people, a bit worse for wear, who watched them as they passed by.

"Come on," the girl encouraged," Jorge wants to meet you."

She led them up a flight of stairs before Thomas found enough of a voice to ask who Jorge was.

"You'll see," was all she provided as a response, "No one's come out of the Scorch in a long time. You've just got him curious. And me, too."

Antoinette moved close to Newt as the people around them crowded around to see the newcomers. They began to follow them. Newt glanced behind them as a few men laughed. His hand slipped into hers protectively.

"Anyone else starting to get a bad feeling about this place?" he asked, glancing around.

Thomas turned back to look at him.

"Let's just hear him out. See what he has to say."

Newt looked down at Antoinette and gave her hand a squeeze. As much as she loved him, her fear did not dissipate.

The group went up another flight of stairs, reaching a well-lit room with random things strewn around.

"Jorge, they're here," the girl informed a man who sat at a desk.

The man hushed the girl as he tried to listen to what looked like a radio. The girl shrugged and took a seat on a couch in the room. Antoinette watched the back of the man, taking in his pepper colored hair and dark skin. The man turned after cursing and shutting off the radio. He was younger than Antoinette had expected due to his hair color. As he looked at them, he put his hands on his hips.

"Do you ever get the feeling the whole worlds against you?"

Antoinette raised an eyebrow at Frypan who just shrugged at her. The man, Jorge, marched over to a table by him, grabbing a water pitcher and a glass.

"Three questions. Where did you come from? Where are you going? How can I profit?"

He stared at them, waiting for a response. The teenagers just looked around at each other, eventually just looking at Thomas.

"Don't all answer at once," the man commented.

Thomas stepped forward.

"W-We're headed for the mountains. Looking for the Right Arm."

The men behind them all laughed. A smirk graced the face of their leader.

"You're looking for ghosts, you mean."

They just watched as he took a drink of water before moving toward them.

"Question number two. Where did you come from?"

Minho and Thomas shared a look. Antoinette held back the urge to note that that was question number one.

"That's our business," Minho told him.

They were all suddenly grabbed from behind by the men. As Thomas shouted for them to get off of him, the girl grabbed an item off a table and used it on him. Antoinette struggled against her captor to see what she was doing.

"Calm down, you big baby," the girl told Thomas.

Once she was done with what she wanted, the men let go of the teenagers. Newt shook his jacket out and moved back toward Antoinette. She looked at him and put a hand on his arm, assuring him that she was fine. The short haired girl looked at Jorge.

"You were right," she told him.

Putting on a pair of glasses, the man took the device from the girl.

"Right about what?" Thomas questioned," What is she talking about?'

Jorge gave out a soft laugh, taking his glasses off again.

"I'm sorry, _hermano_. Looks like you're tagged. You came from WCKD. Which means…you're very valuable."

The men crowded around them again with some snickering.

"Great," Antoinette breathed out, just before they were grabbed again.

This time the group was dragged, despite their protests, to another room. There, ropes were tied around all of their legs. To make matters worse, they were then hung upside down and left over a large pit within the warehouse. As they all swung from their ankles, Antoinette looked down the pit.

"What the shuck did they once make in this warehouse that they need a large hold in the building?!" she questioned to no one in particular, breaking the silence.

After a moment, Minho looked toward their "leader."

"Good plan, Thomas," Minho quipped," 'Just hear what the man has to say.' Really working out for us."

"Oh, shut up, Minho," Thomas groaned," Maybe I can reach the rope."

Antoinette just sighed at his attempt. There was no way he had the core strength to do that. None of them did. None of them could even just climb up their legs to try.

"Enjoying the view?"

The familiar voice of Jorge signaled them to his presence in the room.

"What the hell do you want?" Thomas asked, more exasperated than anything else.

"That is the question."

Antoinette eyed the cane he walked in with. She was fairly positive he didn't need it from the way he walked and swung it as he talked. He struck her as the kind of man who overexaggerated a lot.

"My men want to sell you back to WCKD," he informed them," Life has taught them to think small. I'm not like that. Something tells me that you're not either."

"Is the blood rushing to my head or is this shank not making any sense?" Minho asked.

"Tell me what you know about the Right Arm," Jorge demanded.

"I thought you said they were ghosts," Newt said, testily.

"I happen to believe in ghosts," he informed them, "Especially when I hear them chattering on the airwaves."

That was the radio he had been using, Antoinette recalled. Was he just listening for the Right Arm? The group eyed him warily as he moved over to the lever that held their ropes up.

"You tell me what you know, and maybe we can make a deal."

Thomas sighed.

"We-We don't know much."

Jorge's response was to push the lever sending them down the pit a bit more. He stopped it as they screamed.

"Okay, all right!" Thomas said.

Antoinette was amazed that he could speak at this point. Blood was rushing so fast into her brain, she wasn't sure how much longer she would live if her heart kept pumping so fast.

"They're hiding in the mountains," he told Jorge," And they attacked WCKD. They got out a bunch of kids. That's it. That's all we know."

Jorge went to say something else, when one of his men came into the room.

"Yo, Jorge. What's going on?" he asked.

"Me and my new friends were just getting acquainted," he told him, jovially," We're done now."

"Hey, wait! You're not going to help us?" Thomas asked.

Jorge gave him a look.

"Don't worry, _hermano_. We'll get you back to where you belong. Hang tight."

He walked away at that point. His lackey hung around for another minute before following him out. Once they were alone again, Thomas let out a heavy sigh. Willing her brain and eyes to work, Antoinette looked over at the lever.

"Hey Teresa…Thomas…You think one of you can reach that lever?"

That was when they made a plan. As Teresa was slightly closer to the lever, they agreed that Thomas would pull her to Minho and he would swing her to the lever. If possible, she could slightly lower it, so she was on the ground. Once she was free, she would get them all down.

"Okay, I got it," Thomas said, grabbing Teresa's hand.

"Minho, ready?" Thomas asked.

"Yeah. Gotcha. Okay, one, two…"

On three he pushed her. She was just short of the rail around the lever that time, making them all groan.

"Come on, Minho. Push her harder," Newt instructed.

On their next try, they rejoiced as she grabbed the bar around the lever. Pulling it down, she was able to get to the floor. The plan worked perfectly as she started to get them down. Antoinette went first, then Thomas. As he was untying his feet, a voice resounded around the building.

"Good evening. This is the World Catastrophe Killzone Department."

Antoinette groaned as she pulled Thomas to his feet.

"Shit, this asshole is back," she stated, recognizing Janson's voice.

"We have your compound completely surrounded. You find yourselves, through no fault of your own in possession of WCKD property. Return them to us unharmed and we'll consider this a simple misunderstanding."

Teresa, Thomas, and Antoinette rushed around the room to find long objects that they could use to pull the rest of the guys over with.

"Or you can resist and every last one of you will die. It won't be long before the Flare wipes out the rest of us. The hope of a cure lies in your hands. The choice is yours."

Once everyone was down, the followed Thomas toward the exit. They were quickly stopped by the man that had come in before. He held a gun out toward them, making them stop.

"We're not trying to cause any trouble, okay?" Thomas told the man," We just got to get out of here."

"Is that so?" the man smiled.

He put a walkie talkie up to his mouth.

"Janson, I got 'em for ya. I'm bringing 'em down. Don't shoot us."

Putting down the walkie talkie, he motioned with his gun for them to move.

"Come on. Let's go."

When they didn't move, he came closer.

"I said let's go."

Moving too close, Thomas was able to grab the gun and move it just before the man fired. They quickly surged in on him as a team. He fought back as Thomas headbutted him. Pushing him away. Unfortunately, he recovered quickly, cocking his gun again.

"You little bastard!" he shouted before he got shot in the back by the short haired girl.

The group looked at her in shock.

"Okay. Come on," she told them, hefting a bag over her shoulder more securely.

They were uncertain at first, but with further urging followed after her. As they ran, an old song came on over the warehouse speakers. As they reached Jorge's room, he shouted to the girl.

"Brenda, hurry! We don't have much time! Let's go, let's go, let's go!"

He led them to a double window that he opened. They were presented with their exit. A single rope leading from this warehouse to the building beside it.

"Oh, you gotta be kidding me," Frypan said.

Nonplussed, Jorge tugged on a sling that would side across the wire.

"Plan B, _hermano_. You kids wanna get to the Right Arm? I'll lead you to them. But you're gonna owe me."

They stared at him as he pulled the sling and jumped out the window, wearing a bag and all.

"Follow me!" he shouted.

Brenda didn't hesitate to pull down the next sling.

"All right! Let's go!"

"You're both insane," Antoinette commented as Brenda handed her the sling.

Taking a deep breath, she didn't give herself time to think before she threw herself out the window. She gripped the sling for dear life as she slid across the wire. As she reached the other side, Jorge easily caught her and pulled her farther into the room. Antoinette and Jorge helped the others as they came across. Teresa was the last to come across, but Thomas and Brenda still hadn't.

"Where's Brenda?" Jorge demanded, grabbing Teresa's shoulders.

She just shook her head.

"I-I don't know. She ran off and Thomas went after her."

Jorge hesitated for a moment, thinking about what to do.

"Okay, don't worry. She knows how to get out. They'll meet us. Come on, we need to get going."

The group was hesitant to leave without Thomas, but Jorge's seemed so confident and their situation so urgent that they followed after him.


End file.
